The Boys of the Kido’s Mansion
by Silentforce666
Summary: ¿Hades? ¿Poseidón?,cosa de niños. Nuestros Santos tendrán que enfrentarse a la prueba más dura y peligrosa de toda su vida cuando suban a una pasarela por petición de cierta diosa del amor y sean acosados por un grupo de maniáticas.
1. ¿Modelos?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfiction está repleto de estupidez e inmadurez en su estado puro, por lo que si esperas Diosas maduras y situaciones serias… abstente de seguir. Este es el resultado de dos mentes perversas y mucha imaginación, quizá no puedas soportarlo, pero si aceptas el reto… continúa.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Primer Capítulo: "¡¿Modelos?!"**

Una clara mañana reinaba en el cielo de la capital de Japón, así es, la bella Tokio era inundada de los comunes sonidos que la caracterizaban como una concurrida metrópolis que combinaba a la perfección cultura y tradición, naturaleza y tecnología, pasado y presente. En las calles, miles de personas transitaban por las aceras, y otros tantos cientos de automóviles recorrían el asfalto, cada quien inmerso en sus deberes. Los parques rebosaban de árboles floreciendo y su aroma se dispersaba con el viento. Los altos edificios se imponían en el paisaje de concreto, reflejando el cielo azul en sus cristales. Y justo en el centro de la urbe, un gran edificio se izaba con apenas treinta pisos, y en el último, en una amplia oficina, alguien trataba de solucionar sus propios deberes.

-Nanami- llamó alguien sentado en un escritorio- Nanami… ¡Nanami!- gruñó desesperada la persona.

-¿Me _gritaba _usted señorita Alissa?- atendió una joven de largo cabello negro que usaba lentes, trayendo consigo una agenda. La aludida entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ya llamaste a los muchachos?- interrogó la mujer de cabellos rubios en el escritorio.

-Cinco veces- respondió la chica adentrándose a la oficina.

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, al parecer sufrieron un accidente- contestó con nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó histérica tirando la silla al levantarse- ¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?-

-Cuando les llamé esta mañana, no atendían al teléfono, así que llamé a Saki hace cinco minutos, y al parecer todos están en el hospital por intoxicación- respondió tranquilamente la pelinegra.

-No me digas que les cayó mal la cena de anoche- dijo sarcásticamente Alissa.

-Pues… sí, según el diagnóstico del médico ellos tienen… ehm… ¿Cómo decirlo?- jugaba nerviosa con las palabras.

-¡Dilo ya niña!- gritó su jefa.

-Tienen una diarrea incontrolable…- soltó de pronto.

-…- miró atónita a la chica frente a ella- Esos idiotas, les dije que no comieran tanto- murmuró después de un rato.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?, los publicistas y representantes de las compañías llegan mañana en la mañana para firmar los contratos de los chicos- recordó impaciente Nanami.

La mujer posó una mano en la barbilla mientras se levantaba para mirar por la enorme ventana que daba vista a la ciudad. Debía hallar una solución rápida a su problema o sus ingresos sufrirían una baja desmedida a causa del incidente de la noche anterior con el buffet de aquella fiesta.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó de pronto- Nanami, haz que preparen mi auto, tengo una visita que hacerle a la presidenta de la fundación Graude… Saori Kido- terminó con cierta malicia sobre el último nombre.

…

A las afueras de la ciudad, una hermosa residencia se encontraba en calma, realzando su belleza una ostentosa entrada y varios jardines. El verde follaje matizaba el alrededor, contrastando con el pulcro blanco de la ostentosa mansión. Dentro del lugar, en una lujosa estancia iluminada por la luz diurna que se colaba en el gran ventanal, la dueña de tal residencia se encontraba tocando el piano. La música inundaba el aire; era parsimoniosa y pacífica, cada nota desprendía una calma sobrenatural. No había sonido más armonioso y bello…

-¡Señorita Saori!-

El efecto se fue, y la "melodiosa" voz de Tatsumi irrumpió el momento. Saori dejó de tocar y fijó su vista en aquel que le llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- respondió tranquila.

-Tiene una llamada- le informó.

-¿De quién se trata?-

-Dice que es de la Agencia de Modelos Europeos y Asiáticos- respondió el mayordomo- la busca la presidenta, Alissa…-

-¿Alissa Rumsfeld?-

-Eh… sí, ella, ¿La conoce usted?- preguntó dudoso.

-Bastante bien- Saori masajeó sus sienes- ¿Y ahora que querrá?- suspiró con cansancio- Comunícale que la recibiré aquí, no tengo la más mínima intención de ir hasta la ciudad para verla- anunció ella yendo hacia la terraza.

-Sí señora-

Tatsumi regresó a la sala donde había atendido la llamada, y en cuanto hubo colgado, el ruido de un auto en la reja principal llamó su atención. Vio que el guardia le abrió paso a un lujoso deportivo rojo, el cual se estacionó ruidosamente frente a la puerta. De él bajó una mujer rubia de porte elegante. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta extrañado, pero sin olvidar sus modales.

-Bienvenida a la residencia Kido, usted debe ser la señorita Rumsfeld, pase por favor- indicó él dándole acceso.

-Ay pero que lindo sirviente con modales tan refinados- dijo ella sonriente- "Bienvenida, pase por favor"- imitó infantilmente- Saori sí que sabe escoger a todo aquel que le sirve-

Tatsumi sólo obvió los comentarios de la rubia a la par que una enorme gota se deslizó por su cabeza. La condujo hasta la terraza del jardín, donde Saori estaba tomando tranquilamente el té, acompañada de Shun y Seiya. Reía y conversaba alegremente, hasta que vio a su invitada. En esos momentos escupió el líquido que intentaba tomar, cayendo encima de los chicos frente a ella.

-¡¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido?!- preguntó incrédula.

-Ya estaba afuera de tu casa cuando te llamé…- respondió ella como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No te esperaba tan pronto-

-¿Así es como recibes a tu querida hermana?, tu cortesía ya no es la misma- dijo ofendida y haciendo una mueca.

-¿Hermana?- cuestionaron ambos chicos, tratando de secarse las babas de la Diosa.

-Shun, Seiya…- dijo Saori tragando saliva- déjenme presentarles a mi hermana…- cerró los ojos con pesar- Afrodita-

-Es un placer señorita Afrodita- se introdujo Shun.

-El placer es todo mío bombón- miró lujuriosamente a los presentes- entonces los rumores eran ciertos…-

-No empieces- dijo entre dientes la sabia al ver las intenciones de su hermana.

-No seas egoísta, tengo derecho a mirar- tomó asiento en la mesa de la terraza- y dime cariño… ¿Ya tienes novia?- se dirigió a Seiya.

-Eh… creo que me llama mi hermana, ¡Ya voy Seika!- y Seiya desapareció del lugar.

-Creo que lo puse nervioso- dijo sonriente- seré clara, necesito un favor-

-Yo me retiro para que puedan conversar- se disculpó Shun levantándose.

-Nos vemos luego lindura- la Diosa le guiñó un ojo al peliverde, el cual se ruborizó instantáneamente.

-Afrodita…- gruñó Athena.

Ambas deidades quedaron a solas. Si bien no eran las más unidas en todo el Olimpo, Athena le había hecho unos cuantos favores a la Diosa del amor, y fuera lo que fuera a pedir en ese momento, tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar para nada. Afrodita había seguido con la mirada a Shun hasta que se perdió de vista, y después fijó sus ojos azules en Saori.

-Necesito…- tomó ambas manos de Saori aún viéndola seriamente- necesito… ¡Que me prestes a tus Caballeros para hacerlos pasar por modelos!- soltó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que tú…- Saori quedó petrificada y sus ojos se abrieron- que tú…- un silencio se hizo presente, la rubia chasqueó los dedos frente a su hermana.

-¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Athena?-

-Tú… necesitas a mis Caballeros… ¡¿PARA QUÉ?!- gritó histérica levantándose de su asiento.

-Por favor por favor por favor- suplicó la Diosa de rodillas- sólo una semana-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Di que sí, tendrán seguro de vida, regalos, contratos con firmas reconocidas de ropa y accesorios… ¡Hasta les pagaré!-

-¡No!- rugió la pelimorada- tú tienes tu agencia repleta de modelos de toda Europa y Asia, ¿Por qué quieres a mis Caballeros?- preguntó molesta.

-No te estaría pidiendo esto si no fuera de vida o muerte- le reprochó con los ojos llorosos.

-De vida o muerte también fue cuando me pediste que no le dijera a nuestro padre que tú maquillaste su estatua en el Olimpo, o cuando Ares me preguntó si te habías ido de fiesta con Dionisios y yo tuve que decirle que no, o cuando Hefesto…-

-¡Está bien! Entendí el punto, pero créeme, esto es en serio, si no consigo a hombres hermosos para mañana ¡Estaré arruinada!-

-A ver- Athena de nuevo masajeó las sienes tratando de conseguir la paciencia que no tenía para con su hermana- dame una sola, sólo una razón por la cual YO tengo que prestarte a MIS Caballeros para que hagan algo tan ridículo como ser modelos-

-Escucha sabelotodo- Afrodita se levantó y comenzó a andar en círculos por la terraza- tengo hombres a mi disposición mucho más bellos que tus guerreros, pero, tenía a trece en especial que iban a firmar con marcas reconocidas por varios millones de dólares, pero ahora "oportunamente"- hizo la seña con sus dedos- no están disponibles- volvió a mirarla preocupada- gracias a la reputación que tiene mi agencia, acordaron revisar los expedientes de cada uno de los muchachos mañana en la mañana antes de firmar, pero como ves, no tengo modelos, pero sí tendré millones, varias millones de razones para odiarte si no accedes-

Saori levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos ante la amenaza que le daba la Diosa del amor, era tan caprichosa que de alguna manera u otra se saldría con la suya. Suspiró con cansancio, y de nueva cuenta clavó su mirada verde en ella.

-¿Por qué mis Caballeros y no los guerreros de alguien más?-

-Como ya te dije… los rumores circulan muy rápido en el Olimpo, y he escuchado de varias Diosas que tienes a tu servicio a hombres más guapos que el mismo Adonis, además… creo que acabo de comprobarlo- terminó con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Mira Afrodita, ellos son mis protegidos, y si llego a saber que "algo" les ocurrió… desearás no haber nacido… o surgido…- dijo ella meditando las palabras.

-¡¿Es un sí?!- gritó emocionada. Athena le miró escéptica.

-Sólo en lo que se recuperan tus modelos; estarás bajo vigilancia, nada de fotos comprometedoras, nada de acosos, y lo más importante… ¡Nada de andarte propasando!-

-Athena, me ofendes, ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerles algo… que no quieran tus Caballeros?- preguntó cínicamente.

-Afrodita…-

-Está bien, está bien, es un trato- dijo más que complacida y juntando sus manos. -¡Gracias Athena!- puso su cara de ángel y ojitos llorosos.

Ambas deidades se sentaron para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde. El aroma de las rosas viajaba con el viento, y muy a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de la enorme metrópoli. Tomaron sus tazas de té y le dieron un sorbo. Realmente todo estaba muy tranquilo… para ser verdad. A lo lejos, escucharon gritos que provenían de la sala, se miraron mutuamente, y levantaron una ceja. Decidieron no prestarle importancia.

-¡Saga por favor!-

-Déjame tranquilo Kanon-

-Anda, no estés molesto, yo no sabía que íbamos a ir a parar a un balneario para chicas- intentó disculparse el menor.

-Pues no estoy seguro de eso- contestó iracundo el gemelo.

-Está exagerando hermano, sólo fue un pequeño error- dijo inocente Kanon. Saga se detuvo en seco.

-¡¿Pequeño error?! ¡Esas mujeres estuvieron a punto de matarme cuando me caí dentro del lugar!- gritó sin prestar atención a su alrededor- ¡Jamás volveré a tener vacaciones contigo a mi lado!-

-¿Saga?- se dirigió Athena a él.

El joven dio un respingo por el susto, y volteó en dirección a su Diosa, la cual tenía una ceja izada ante el comportamiento que presentaba. De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de la porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo y haciéndose mil pedazos. Saori miró en dirección a su hermana, y ahí estaba… la Diosa del amor, petrificada con la vista fija en sus Santos y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Afrodita?- llamó Athena.

La rubia se levantó con una sonrisa bastante amplia y una mirada por demás interesada en aquellos peliazules. Se acercó sin discreción y los revisó de arriba abajo, y ambos no pudieron sentirse más incómodos con aquello. Primero fue hasta donde Kanon; su rostro se aproximó peligrosamente al de él, y observó con detenimiento sus orbes verdes. Colocó la mano derecha en su barbilla y de nueva cuenta comenzó con la inspección visual. Después fue hasta Saga, comenzó a rodearlo y observarlo al mismo tiempo. Athena comenzaba a sentir que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo al ver actuar de esa manera a su hermana. Saga permaneció estático y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su cara. Entonces Afrodita se detuvo ante él, lo miró una vez más a los ojos y se acercó para abrazarlo, pero no acabó ahí, pues la joven rubia descendió hasta tocar cierta parte en la que el Santo quedó helado y totalmente inmóvil.

-Justo como imaginé- dijo con un tono de satisfacción.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. El cosmo de Athena comenzaba a incrementarse amenazadoramente, mientras sus ojos expedían un rojo de ira. Saga cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Kanon fue a su lado.

-¡Saga, Saga!- gritaba desesperado mientras sacudía a su igual- ¡No puede ser!, ¡No es posible que ella te haya tocado el trasero a ti y no a mí!- dijo con resentimiento.

-¡Afrodita!- gritó iracunda la deidad de la sapiencia. Su hermana sonrió con inocencia y una gota en la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a llegar el resto de los Caballeros al sentir el irritado cosmo de su señora. Ella tenía a Niké en las manos, y amenazaba con degollar a la otra joven.

-Vamos Athena, no es para tanto, sólo me estaba asegurando de su "calidad"-

-¡Aquí tienes tu calidad!- izó el báculo y estaba a punto de clavarlo en el cuerpo de Afrodita.

-¡Saori mira!- gritaron de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?- y en ese instante Seiya se abalanzó sobre la pelimorada y le quitó a Niké- ¡Seiya!- reprochó la Diosa.

-Gracias bombón- dijo Afrodita al Pegaso. Él se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y Saori lo miró asesinamente- mira hermanita, no te pongas furiosa sólo porque me estaba asegurando que el producto que me prestas está en buenas condiciones-

-Eres una…-

-¿Alguien podría decirnos que sucede?- preguntó el maestro de Libra antes de que el asunto se pusiera peor.

Athena miró a cada uno de sus Santos, y después de suspirar con una resignación poco usual en ella, procedió a pedirles que se reunieran en la estancia que daba al jardín posterior. Una vez allí reunidos los de Bronce, Oro y las chicas de Águila y Ophicus, Athena se posó delante de todos.

Lentamente comenzó a explicarles la situación. Su preciosa y queridísima hermana los quería como modelos en su agencia internacional de tales, para que cubrieran a los chicos que tendrían que firmar esos contratos. Sus vacaciones en el país oriental se verían frustradas dadas las instrucciones que la Diosa les daba. Ella se sentía realmente apenada, pues les prometió ese tiempo libre, sin embargo era mejor "prestar" a sus Caballeros por las buenas con Afrodita, o ella terminaría secuestrándolos. Cuando terminó la explicación del asunto, así como de las reglas de seguridad establecidas por la de la guerra justa, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. La cara de los presentes decía todo.

-Entonces… ¿Tendremos que andar en pasarelas…- empezó Aioria.

-…Tomarnos fotos en poses seductoras…- siguió Milo.

-…Y andar en ropa interior ante un grupo considerable de chicas?- terminó Máscara Mortal.

-Y eso es sólo el principio- aseguró una Afrodita entusiasmada.

Repentinamente se escuchó un sonido seco, buscaron el origen y dieron con el guardián de la sexta casa desplomado en el suelo. Mu y Aioria le ayudaron a levantarse y lo sentaron de nuevo en el sillón.

-Ejem… no tienen por qué asustarse Santitos- dijo con una sonrisa- no muerdo… muy duro. Además, Athena me ha dado el permiso, y créanme que se van a divertir mucho- una risita escapó de los labios de la rubia, a lo que todos se miraron entre sí.

-Sólo una cosa más- habló Saori- para estar segura que cumplirás con el trato, Marin y Shaina te vigilarán- sentenció ella.

-¿Qué nosotras qué?- dijeron al unísono.

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras más ayuda tenga, más rápido será todo- dijo satisfecha.

-Bien. Es todo por hoy, descansen que mañana será un día agitado-

Los chicos fueron retirándose a sus habitaciones, hasta ir dejando vacía la sala, el de Aries y Aioria se llevaron a rastras a un inconciente Shaka. Athena ya estaba a punto de irse a su dormitorio, cuando su hermana la detuvo.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?-

-¿Y dejarte el acceso a las habitaciones de mis Santos a tu entera disposición?, ¡Ja!, claro que no- contestó Athena.

-Ya decía yo que no eras toda dulzura. Hasta mañana- se despidió la Diosa.

…

Ya la noche estaba entrada con una luna grande y plateada en el horizonte, todo estaba oscuro en la residencia de la Diosa, y el murmullo del viento y los animales nocturnos eran los únicos sonidos perceptibles. Dentro de las habitaciones de los chicos era un ambiente similar, ya que, aún cuando la idea era rara, tampoco les desagradaba a algunos, provocando que tuvieran un problema para dormir.

-Aioros… ¿Estás dormido?- preguntó el león- Aioros- insistió el castaño- Aioros, Aioros-

-¿Qué quieres Aioria?- contestó al fin el arquero.

-Nada, buenas noches-

…

-Milo…-

-¿Sí Camus?-

-¿Podrías… dejar de practicar poses y apagar la luz de una buena vez?- sugirió Camus con los ojos cansados.

-Dame cinco minutos-

-¡Te di cinco minutos hace media hora!, apaga la luz ¡Ya!-

-Por eso no tienes novia Camus…-

¿Logrará Afrodita hacer pasar por súper modelos a los Santos de Athena?, ¿Por qué la Diosa del amor puede manosear a Saga y nosotras no?, Si Camus no tiene novia… ¿Cuál es su número de celular?, ¿Lograremos colarnos a las sesiones fotográficas de los Santitos?, ¿Algún día dejaremos de meterlos en problemas?, espero que no…

_**Continuará… **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Ta-dán!, ¿Qué les pareció eh?, este es un fic que salió de los más profundo de mi subconsciente, y con ayuda de una maestra en el arte de la parodia, **Sunrise Spirit**, llegué a concretar la idea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ambas esperamos sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias ya que es un trabajo compartido y estamos ansiosas por ver la reacción de ustedes nuestros estimados lectores.

¡Les mandamos un saludo a todos!

_**Dedicado a todos aquellos que nos apoyan en nuestras locuras**_


	2. Sesión fotográfica pt1: Siendo modelo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**Disclaimer 2:** Las marcas de ropa aquí mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, y el uso de sus nombres es sin fines de lucro y mucho menos plagio, sólo se utilizan por diversión.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Segundo Capítulo: "Sesión fotográfica: ropa interior, parte uno"**

Ya había amanecido, otro día comenzaba en la gran ciudad de Tokio. La agitada vida comenzaba de nuevo en la urbe más importante del país oriental, y el movimiento de sus habitantes no se hizo esperar: automóviles circulando por las calles, personas yendo de un lado al otro, en fin, toda una danza de ocupaciones y deberes. Justo en la autopista para llegar a los suburbios, dos limosinas negras iban a toda prisa. Mientras tanto, en un ambiente más pacífico, la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas de la residencia Kido dándole una iluminación natural. Era temprano, tal vez las seis de la mañana. Varios chicos ya se habían levantado y se encontraban desayunando en la barra de la cocina. Algunos incluso, todavía no se habían vestido, pues traían puesta su ropa de dormir que consistía en un pantalón liviano y una playera sin mangas.

-Yo no quiero participar en esto- dijo uno con total indiferencia.

-No seas amargado Máscara, hasta te va a gustar- aseguró Milo, procediendo a beber su jugo.

-Eso lo dices por ti- respondió con malos ojos el cangrejo.

-A mí me da igual, mientras más pronto terminemos mejor- comentó Camus dando un sorbo a su café.

-Yo pienso que va ser divertido- apoyó Aldebarán- tendremos muchos beneficios, además de una experiencia más en nuestras vidas- dijo el gigante devorando su desayuno.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alde y Milo, vamos ¡Sean más optimistas!- pidió sonriente Aioria.

Justo en ese momento, el león dorado procedió a abrir la mermelada y al querer tomar un poco con la cuchara, el contenido resbaló del utensilio para ir a dar a su playera blanca y dejarle una hermosa mancha roja.

-¡No! ésta estaba limpia- se lamentó el castaño. Se la quitó y vio con pesar que era muy grande y pegajosa.

-¡Mis ojos! Ve a enseñar tus miserias a otra parte león- dijo iracundo el de la cuarta casa.

Todos en la cocina rieron ante el comentario del cangrejo, y claro, a excepción de Aioria todos morían de la risa. Sin embargo toda carcajada cesó en un momento porque, no supieron cuándo ni cómo, Aioria ya se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer tratando de quitarse algo de encima, algo así como a… la Diosa del amor, quien oportunamente había llegado en el momento que Aioria se había despojado de su vestimenta y ahora estaba prendada de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítenmela quítenmela!- pedía con desesperación.

-Ay lindura no te quejes, ¿Aquí estamos muy cómodos no crees?- dijo con voz melosa mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho del Santo.

De pronto, el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose. Oh sí, la situación no podría haberse puesto peor con la oportuna presencia de la guerrera del Águila llegando a la cocina acompañada de Seiya. El vaso de cristal que contenía jugo quedó destrozado en las manos de la chica al presenciar tal "escenita": Aioria semidesnudo, tirado en el suelo con otra mujer encima. Su cosmo no se percibía nada agradable, y sus ojos marrones ahora eran rojos de ira.

-Nena no es lo que parece, es que yo…-

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, es tu vida- dijo con parcial frialdad- ¡Vamos Seiya!- tomó del brazo a su otrora alumno y lo llevó a rastras- ¡Harás mil flexiones!- se escuchó decir desde la sala.

-¡Marin espera!- pidió Aioria tratando de librarse de la Diosa.

-No le prestes atención, está celosa de nosotros- dijo Afrodita aún sujeta al cuerpo del león.

-¿Qué es este escándalo?, ¡Afrodita!- rugió Athena llegando al lugar de los hechos- ¡Suelta a Aioria de inmediato!- ordenó iracunda.

-Amargada-

La deidad se levantó de mala gana, aunque se le pasó la indignación nada más de fijarse quiénes estaban a su alrededor… y cómo. Un montón de hombres divinos con ropas ligeras que la hacían fantasear despierta, sin embargo no quería terminar descuartizada por su sapiente hermana y optó por guardar compostura… en su presencia.

-Buenos días hermanita- saludó sonriente la rubia- antes de que comiences a gritarme, quiero decirte que venía por los chicos, los representantes llegan en dos horas, pero los necesito ya- explicó la Diosa.

-Si es necesario…- suspiró Athena resignada.

-Bien, chicos, por mí están más que encantadores en esas ropas, pero los ejecutivos de las firmas no se impresionarán con pijamas de… manchas de vaca- dijo lo último más como una pregunta que afirmación al ver los pantalones del de la segunda casa- tienen quince minutos, los espero en la limosina- anunció la deidad.

-¿Limosina? ¡Esto es genial!- gritó emocionado el escorpión- Vamos Camus, debemos estar presentables- añadió el peliazul llevando a rastras a su amigo.

Los chicos fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiar sus ropas. Cuando iban en el pasillo, se encontraron con el maestro de Libra y el Patriarca. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron al antiguo Caballero con una playera azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla en un tono más claro. Se veía tan jovial y moderno. Al parecer él ya estaba más que dispuesto para partir de inmediato a la agencia, pues aunque se veía casual, parecía haberse demorado en elegir algo apropiado y su apariencia era la de un joven normal de diecinueve años.

-Maestro…- susurró Milo asombrado.

-Lo sé Milo… se ha corrompido- dijo el patriarca suspirando.

-¡Se ve genial!-

Una enorme gota cayó del rostro del peliverde, sin duda a Dohko le hacía daño estar tanto tiempo con sus jóvenes discípulos. Pero incluso el santo padre vestía ropa moderna, no era recomendable caminar por las calles de Tokio con la gran túnica que portaba la mayoría del tiempo, así que por convencimiento de la Diosa traía puesta ropa jovial. Y cabe decir… que no se miraba nada mal.

-Los espero en la entrada chicos- se despidió el maestro.

Exactamente quince minutos después, los Caballeros designados para esa peligrosa misión ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión, a punto de abordar la limosina. Athena salió a despedirlos, y más que nada desearles suerte, porque si conocía la mitad de lo que creía a su hermana, ella los trataría como platillos para ser devorados.

-Los espero al anochecer, que Niké les ayude- dijo Saori apesadumbrada.

-¡Ya verán cómo nos vamos a divertir!- añadió la rubia prendándose del brazo de un pálido Shaka.

La Diosa casi obligó al Santo de la virgen a entrar a la limosina, pero al final consiguió su objetivo; los jóvenes se dividieron en dos grupos: los primeros seis signos con la Diosa, y el resto así como las Amazonas en la otra. Después de encender los vehículos, salieron de la residencia. Durante el camino, la rubia deidad les estuvo explicando a los muchachos que iban con ella, en qué consistirían sus rutinas, nada fuera de lo usual en el mundo de la moda y modelaje. Aunque las instrucciones hubieran sido más entendibles si la Diosa no estuviera jugando coquetamente con el cabello de Shaka.

-Por lo tanto ustedes serán los portadores de distintas marcas reconocidas mundialmente- dijo Afrodita acariciando el rostro del Virgo.

-Ehm… señorita Afrodita, creo que debería…-

-Shhh… lo sé bombón, deberíamos irnos en un auto nosotros solos, pero creo que es mejor así, los demás pensarían mal- contestó ella con voz seductora; a Shaka le quería dar un infarto.

Pero para suerte del rubio, el edificio del cual era dueña la hermana de Athena ya era visible. Se detuvieron enfrente y enseguida los cocheros abrieron las puertas para permitir que los chicos de ambas limosinas salieran. Afrodita, aún prendada de Shaka, entró a la enorme estructura por las puertas de cristal. Justo al frente había una lujosa recepción con dos puertas de elevador, y a la derecha una escalera que se perdía en lo alto de la vista, haciendo un hueco en el edificio de en medio. Una chica salió al encuentro de la joven jefa, le dio una agenda, y explicó el itinerario de ese día. Había mucho movimiento en la primera planta del lugar, pues muchas mujeres iban y venían con ropa, contratos, así como también entraban y salían del los elevadores muchos chicos que ya tenían contrato en la empresa de Afrodita.

-Por aquí- indicó la Diosa.

De nuevo se dividieron en dos grupos. Destino: piso treinta. Cuando las metálicas puertas se abrieron en el último piso, rápidamente la Diosa les condujo a su oficina, una habitación muy amplia con una vista impresionante de la ciudad por estar rodeada de ventanales de cristal. Ella se desprendió del sexto guardián y se sentó en su escritorio, dónde otra chica ya estaba ahí ordenando el papeleo de ese día. Todos miraban el lugar, era algo magnífico.

-Aquí están los contratos señorita, ya me encargué de adecuarlos según las circunstancias- dijo la asistente.

-Gracias Nanami- Afrodita las revisó con seriedad. Si bien parecía una deidad caprichosa y voluble, en su trabajo era muy formal.

-Señorita… ¿Son ellos?- preguntó discretamente a su jefa.

-Si, ¿Verdad que he escogido bien?-

-Bastante bien- dijo con los ojos fijos en las trece hermosuras presentes.

-Chicos- llamó Afrodita- la situación es esta: como ya saben ustedes van a cubrir a trece de mis modelos. Varias compañías van a firmar contratos con ustedes para que hagamos publicidad de sus productos y…-

-Disculpe señora Afrodita, pero…- habló Mu.

-Ay no me digas señora cariño, para ti soy Afrodita o Alissa, lo que más te guste- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Eh… sí, gracias, pero lo que yo quería decir es que un contrato normalmente tiene como acuerdo un período desde varios meses hasta… varios años-

-Sí, naturalmente- respondió ella.

-Ese es el problema. Nosotros no podemos estar sujetos a convenios como esos-

-No te preocupes lindura, los contratos que van a firmar, sólo establecen que mi empresa se hace responsable por la publicidad de los nuevos productos de esas compañías aquí en Japón; son dos semanas de diferentes actividades de propaganda y estarán libres, así que no se preocupen por el tiempo- terminó ella sonriente- pero bueno, basta de hablar, deben estar preparándose para impresionar a mis clientes, así que, Nanami, llévalos con las chicas, ¡Ah!, y asegúrate de orientar a estas dos señoritas- indicó a Marin y Shaina- y dales un puesto como asistentes-

-Sí señorita-

La chica pidió que le siguieran. Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por un pasillo donde a lo largo de él, colgaban fotos de chicos en diferentes poses, ángulos y vestuarios. Se introdujeron a otra habitación muy amplia, al parecer ahí estaba toda la ropa que necesitarían. Junto a varios muestrarios móviles con ropa colgando, unos ojos curiosos de color verde prestaron atención a los recién llegados. Los cabellos negros de la chica estaban atados a una larga cola y en sus manos tenía unos pantalones que al parecer estaba revisando. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Muchachos ella es Jade, encargada del vestuario. Jade, ellos son…-

-Shhh- calló ella sin quitarles la vista- yo me haré cargo-

-OK...- la chica de lentes levantó una ceja- la junta empieza a las ocho, tenlos listos media hora antes- anunció Nanami- chicas, síganme- le dijo a las Amazonas.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho- aseguró Jade. Los chicos tragaron saliva ante el malicioso tono con que había dicho aquello.

…

-Aquí es donde les tomarán las fotos a los chicos, y después de esa sesión, viene lo que es la pasarela, comerciales, fiestas de exposición, entre otras cosas- explicó la asistente de Afrodita.

-Y ¿Qué haremos nosotras?- preguntó Marin.

-Tú serás la asistente de Adrianne, la fotógrafa, es algo excéntrica, pero ya te acostumbrarás- volvió su vista a la agenda en sus manos- y Shaina tú…- revisó un poco más- serás la coordinadora de sesiones-

-¿Tengo que hacer que esos trece entren y salgan en el tiempo adecuado, además de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que comentan un error que deje a la compañía en ridículo?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y su vista seria.

-Eh… sí, exactamente eso- afirmó la pelinegra.

-Bien-

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una sala elegante y moderna revestida de piel; revisaban documentos y hacían la planeación de actividades que se llevarían a cabo ese día, así como el adelanto de las del resto de la semana. Un estruendoso ruido captó su atención de inmediato, así como los gritos que no se hicieron esperar desde la habitación donde habían dejado a los chicos.

-¡Apártate depravada!-

-No seas exagerado cariño, ven aquí-

Las tres mujeres entraron al lugar y ¡Oh dioses!, Máscara Mortal jamás se había visto tan sexy con esos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa roja totalmente abierta. Las jóvenes Amazonas sólo pudieron observarlo de pies a cabeza, nunca en sus años de compañeros habían visto la faceta formal del Cáncer en lo que a ropa se refería. Al parecer estaba molesto, más de lo usual, pues su rostro matizado de rojo y su entrecejo arrugado eran señas de que así era. Pero algo no cuadraba bien en todo eso… ¿Por qué demonios el Caballero estaba en el suelo con esa camisa abierta? Y sobre todo… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía la chica del vestuario encima de él tratando de quitarle dicha prenda?!

-¡Jade!- reprochó Nanami- no puedo dejarte cinco minutos sola porque ya estás desvistiendo a alguien-

-Es que esa camisa no es la adecuada para esos pantalones, ¡Debe quitársela!- se defendió la chica.

-Lo que debo quitarme eres tú, así que ¡Muévete!- el Santo la empujó y al fin libre se levantó del suelo. Se abotonó la camisa, notó que lo observaban- ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!- preguntó furioso a las Amazonas.

-Que humor- replicó Shaina.

-Eso me lleva… ¿Dónde está el resto Jade?-

-Vistiéndose en los baños o en otra oficina, no lo sé- respondió sincera- cuando les pedí que se desvistieran pusieron cara de horror, tomaron sus ropas y se fueron- resumió.

-No puedes andar diciéndole a los modelos que se desvistan frente a ti… de nuevo- recordó la asistente.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- respondió con desgano.

-Anda, adelántate al estudio, iremos después de la junta-

Las Amazonas y Nanami se dieron a la tarea de buscar al resto de los Caballeros, ya que la reunión empezaba en veinte minutos.

…

-Entonces… ¿No van a revisar los expedientes?- pregunto atónita Afrodita.

-No lo creemos necesario señorita Rumsfeld- contestó la representante de Calvin Klein.

-Ya hemos atestiguado la seriedad de su empresa y concordamos en que…- siguió la ejecutiva de Louis Vuitton.

-No hay nada que cuestionar. ¿Dónde firmamos?- siguió la igual de Dolce & Gabbana.

La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió. Todo había sido un éxito, y pensar que sólo bastó con que esas tres frígidas mujeres, que sólo hablaban de números y cumplimientos del contrato, vieran entrar a la trecena de esculturales hombres al servicio de Athena. Simplemente se habían callado, y bastaba con observar sus miradas y labios curveados para saber que estaban mucho más que satisfechas con lo que les ofrecía la compañía de la deidad del amor. Las ejecutivas estrecharon la mano de la dueña de la agencia, y no sin antes volver a darles una mirada a los Santos, salieron de la sala de juntas.

-Parece que todo ha salido muy bien- comentó Aldebarán contento.

-Así es- apoyó Mu.

-Eso ha sido realmente fácil- expuso Saga pensativo.

-¡Muchachos los amo!- gritó emocionada Afrodita- me han ahorrado las hipocresías con esas arpías este año- mencionó más que feliz.

-Gracias- dijo Aioria- creo…-

-A pesar de que siento una gran emoción, las actividades deben comenzar, vamos dense prisa, la sesión de fotos de Calvin Klein va a empezar a las once y a Adrianne no le gusta que la hagan esperar- anunció la del amor sensual.

-Marin, Shaina- llamó Nanami- aquí es dónde ustedes entran en acción; Marin, Adrianne te dará instrucciones, Shaina ya sabes qué hacer. Bueno chicos, síganme por favor- pidió de nueva cuenta la asistente.

-Nos vemos cuando terminen- los despidió la Diosa.

…

Bajaron hasta el primer piso y después salieron del edificio. Después de una rápida organización, entraron a las limosinas y emprendieron el camino hasta el estudio donde la sesión de fotografías tendría lugar. Era un edificio con menos pisos que el de la agencia, pero igual de imponente. Entraron liderados por joven de cabellos negros y las Amazonas que ya hasta parecían parte del grupo de Afrodita. Tomaron los ascensores hasta el quinto piso, y de ahí buscaron un lugar en especial. Nanami abrió dos grandes puertas que daban a un enorme estudio con distintas decoraciones por todas partes, al igual que una variada colección de inmuebles, prendas y accesorios que estaban regados por el suelo, o bien colgados en percheros, otros más sobre sillas y mesas. Nanami buscó con la mirada a la chica que era jefa de aquel lugar.

-¡Adrianne!- ella se giró a la voz.

-¡Nanami!- contestó la aludida, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos amarillentos.

-Ella es Marin, la señorita Alissa quiere que sea tu asistente durante las semanas de propaganda, y ella es Shaina, será la coordinadora de sesiones- informó.

-Marin, Shaina, bienvenidas. Les aseguro que nos vamos a divertir-

-Y ellos son los chicos que fotografiarás-

-No debiste traerme tantos _b__eaus garçons_ Nanami- dijo como advertencia- puedo descontrolarme- añadió una sonrisa malévola.

-Estoy segura que harás un esfuerzo-

-Mi nombre es Adrianne, _messieurs._ De aquí en adelante yo ordeno, ustedes obedecen- anunció con superioridad.

-¿Qué le da la autoridad para dictaminar lo que quiera?- replicó Camus en seguida.

-Yo soy la fotógrafa en jefe _chérie_- contestó con una sonrisa arrogante- así que… _vous ferez tout ce que je dis_-

_-Que si je ne suis pas fatigué de vous, "ma chéri"_- contestó el peliazul y con una sonrisa aún más arrogante.

La chica quedó muda y con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía que entre ese grupo de hombres hubiera alguien francés, era obvio que era compatriota dada la manera en que hablaba tan fluidamente y con ese acento tan característico. Maldijo internamente. Eso sólo significaba una cosa… ya no podría acosarlos en otro idioma, al menos no a él.

-Pues verás ¿Eh…?-

-Camus-

-Típico- susurró- de acuerdo Camus, felicidades, serás el primero en tener la sesión de fotografías en ropa interior, te espero en el set número dos- dijo ella y se fue.

-¿Qué yo… qué?-

-Oh Camus, no debes provocar así a Adrianne, verás ella es algo… vengativa- dijo con pesar la asistente.

-¿Qué hiciste Camus? ¡La espantaste!- le regañó Milo.

-Hey Nanami, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó una voz. La mencionada se giró.

-Sapphira, hola. Déjame presentarte a los nuevos representantes de las propagandas de este año- introdujo ella.

La joven de hebras rojizas y ojos azules miró con curiosidad y cierta malicia a los Santos.

-¿Cuántas de esas hay?- susurró Aioria ya cansado de las miradas acosadoras que les dirigían aquellas mujeres.

-Ella es la última- contestó Nanami que alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo el castaño- y es la encargada del maquillaje, pero ya no pierdan tiempo, venga por aquí, la sesión está a punto de empezar, y Adrianne se impacienta muy rápido-

Condujo a los chicos hasta los vestidores, donde para su desgracia la jefa de vestuario ya estaba ahí, lista para, más que vestirlos… desvestirlos.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Zeus ayúdame- imploró el cangrejo.

-Camus, tú vas primero, tienes dos minutos- anunció Shaina.

-¡¿Qué?! pero sí no he…-

El santo de la jarra fue arrojado violentamente dentro del vestidor a merced de la pelinegra. Nanami ayudaba a Marin a acondicionar el set para las tomas, mientras la castaña hacía ajustes a su cámara. Shaina, con el don innato del mando en su sangre, traía a los chicos ordenados y a toda prisa para que entraran a los vestidores asignados a cada uno y comenzaran a cambiarse las prendas. Varios gritos se escucharon en el lugar que habían encerrado a Camus, y muchos tragaron saliva.

-Ya te lo he dicho… debes usar esto- indicó molesta Jade con una prenda en las manos.

-Lo haré con gusto… si sale mientras me desvisto- añadió el de la onceava casa. Ella negó con el dedo.

-Lo siento precioso, pero debo asegurarme que la prenda es la adecuada o Adrianne se enojará mucho si arruino sus tomas- dijo ella. Camus realmente comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente. Él era el inmutable Santo de Acuario, y nada lo intimidaba…

Después de varias revisadas, la de ojos amarillos quedó satisfecha con la calibración de su cámara. Miró alrededor y notó listo el set, ya era hora de hacer pasar a esos hombres sin nada más que ropa interior. Rió pervertidamente mientras visualizaba aquello, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Nanami, le hizo tomar compostura aparentemente.

-¡Estoy lista Shaina!- anunció la fotógrafa.

La peliverde asintió desde el otro extremo. Tocó la puerta donde estaba Camus.

-Ya es hora, sal- anunció secamente.

La puerta se abrió, y Shaina juró no haberse sentido tan intimidada en toda su vida, como en el preciso momento en que el frío Caballero de Acuario apareció en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto usando solamente esa divina prenda Calvin Klein. El silencio fue tal que él dio un respingo y se aproximó al set. Deseaba terminar con todo eso de una vez. Shaina volvió su rostro hacia el interior de la habitación, y sus ojos se abrieron en desmesura al ver a la encargada de la ropa, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con una sonrisa perturbadoramente amplia. El Santo llegó al lugar de la sesión, el fondo era una pared roja, cargada ligeramente de líneas negras. La quijada de la castaña casi se cae al suelo ante tremenda imagen.

-Pero antes…- anunció Sapphira- debo maquillarte-

Si no fuera su oficio, realmente eso hubiera una excusa para tener completo acceso al cuerpo de Camus, pero como a eso se dedicada, el Caballero accedió sin pensar mal. Realmente era maravilloso aquel cuerpo de mármol, esculpido con detalle, ¡Y esas facciones!, no era algo normal. La cercanía con aquel "pecado andante" estaba desestabilizando a la pelirroja, y para suerte de su autocontrol… ya había terminado.

-Muy bien Camus, colócate justo enfrente de mí- indicó ahora Adrianne- OK, ahora coloca tu mano derecha en tu rostro, y levanta un poco éste. Ahora inclina tus caderas hacia la izquierda. Eso es nene- dijo con satisfacción. Posicionó su cámara.

Comenzó con una serie de la misma posición, y después pidió un cambio. Camus ni siquiera parecía inexperto en el ámbito, pues era muy fotogénico, y esa mirada hacía derretir a la de la cámara. Ahora posicionaba sus manos a sus costados, tocando la pared tras el y echando atrás la cabeza. Y de pronto, sintió una fría sensación. Se incorporó extrañado y observó como su humedecido cuerpo goteaba. Izó una ceja mientras observaba a la jefa de la sesión.

-No pude evitarlo…- rió la castaña con el balde vacío en sus manos- pero no pongas esa cara y sigamos ¿Quieres?, mojado te ves más sexy- aseguró curveando los labios. Camus rodó sus ojos al cielo implorando volver al inframundo.

-Te dije que se iba a vengar…- habló por lo bajo Nanami desde su posición tras Adrianne, viendo las acciones de la fotógrafa.

Después de unos momentos, terminó la tortura de Camus. Marin le ofreció una bata para que no anduviese semidesnudo y fuera a enfermarse… aunque después de todo… era Camus. El siguiente: Milo.

-Sigues tú ponzoñoso- anunció la de Ophicus.

A pesar de ser una persona muy desenvuelta… a Milo le costó trabajo salir de su vestidor, y no era por vergüenza, más bien temor, sí, temor a aquellas desquiciadas que en lugar de ser empleadas de una agencia profesional de modelos, se asemejaban más a acosadoras con licencia para serlo. Sin embargo, el no iba a permitir que Camus le ganara en algo como eso. Tenía que mostrar su valía, así que salió. Fue hasta donde Adrianne, quien por alguna extraña razón, salió corriendo en cuanto lo vio, cubriendo su nariz. Levantó una ceja, y procedió a dejar que Sapphira lo manoseara- maquillara.

-Disculpa, ya volví…- dijo Adrianne… con sus dos fosas nasales repletas de algodón ya enrojecido.

¿Logrará Adrianne acosar a todos los Santos en francés?, ¿Por qué demonios no soy yo la maquillista?, ¿Qué habrá visto Jade que se desmayó tan contenta?, ¿Dejará de sangrarle la nariz a nuestra fotógrafa preferida?, ¿Por qué demonios soy TAN pervertida?

_**Continuará… **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Cielos!, les juro que estuvo a punto de sangrarme a mí la nariz nada más de escribir esto. Por si alguna se sorprendió con las últimas escenas de este cap, déjenme recordarles que mi advertencia en el primero fue clara, así que no hay reclamaciones que valgan. Y en cuanto a la sesión de Camus espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo. Y sí… realmente me siento una pervertida… ¡Pero que importa!, cuando tienes cómplices del mal y a los Santos, todo eso es como una ecuación. Yo+ cómplices+ santitos= perversión.

**Agradecimientos a: **

_La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, AthenaNoSeinto10, Sanae Koneko, Leonis-Alterf, Orochi, angel-vampiro y Alfa Lazcares. _

¡!!Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!, espero sigan mis locuras en los siguientes capítulos.

_GRACIAS._

-Mounssieurs- (Señores)

_-Beaus garçons- _(chicos guapos)

_-chérie- _(cariño)

_-Vous ferez tout ce que je dis_- (Harán todo lo que les diga)

_-Que si je ne suis pas fatigué de vous, "ma chéri"- _(Solamente si no me canso de ti, "cariño").


	3. Sesión fotográfica pt2: Acoso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Tercer Capítulo: "Sesión fotográfica: ropa interior, parte dos"**

Milo permaneció inmóvil mientras miraba cómo Adrianne había evitado desangrarse nasalmente con esos trozos de algodón. Sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba… no se había podido resistir a él. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la pelirroja continuaba haciendo su trabajo en ese escultural cuerpo del que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de alejarse; miró de reojo a la castaña con una expresión de burla en sus ojos azules, pues sabía de sobra que molestaba a Adrianne cuando se tardaba demás con sus modelos; la fotógrafa permanecía de pie y de brazos cruzados con una expresión impaciente, moviendo de arriba a bajo uno de sus pies. Hacerla enojar era realmente fácil y divertido para Sapphira.

El fondo ya había sido cambiado del rojo anterior a uno blanco con texturas azules que resaltaban la brillante cabellera del santo además de sus ojos profundos. Nanami estaba al tanto de todos los detalles pues debía informarle todo el proceso de la sesión a su jefa cuando terminara el día y asegurarse de que había sido según el protocolo que su agencia exigía. A su lado, Marin estaba igualmente absorta en sus deberes como asistente de la francesa, pues debía controlar la iluminación del lugar, además de verificar en una computadora portátil las tomas de cada sesión.

-¿Ya casi terminas Sapphira?- preguntó Adrianne algo impaciente.

-Aún no- contestó la pelirroja simplemente.

-Date prisa, no tengo todo el día- ordenó una vez más.

La castaña resopló molesta y se sentó en su silla de mala gana a esperar que la maquillista terminara su trabajo. Shaina, al tanto, revisaba quién sería el siguiente, así que se apresuró a agilizar sus cambios de ropa para que no demorasen tanto en salir, pero tenía un problema que resolver antes de eso. Se adentró al vestidor donde la encargada yacía aún inconsciente y con fastidio se dio a la tarea de despertarla. Le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro, pero no funcionó; después la sacudió con fuerza, pero nada… así que como último recurso, optó por utilizar algo que sólo ella manejaba a la perfección: su poder de mando. Alguien tendría que hacer ese trabajo. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba a varios metros de esa habitación. Tocó con insistencia, esperando que le abrieran de inmediato.

-Saga- llamó la peliverde a su puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió el santo desde adentro.

-Sal- ordenó sin más explicación. Se abrió la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó intrigado Saga.

Sin importarle que el santo de Géminis no portara camisa ni zapatos, la cobra le tomó del brazo con fuerza, casi obligándolo a salir de su vestidor. Lo llevó a toda prisa y con tropezones hasta el lugar donde estaba Jade, y ahí lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado ni explicación.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!- gritó Saga molesto una vez recuperó el equilibrio.

-Despiértala- dictaminó sin más.

-¿Qué?, oye Shaina tengo que…-

-Despiértala ahora, o no querrás que Kanon se entere quién le pegó las pestañas hace tres semanas mientras dormía - amenazó la Amazona.

-Ese fue Milo- se defendió enseguida el peliazul.

-¿No se supone que tú no sabías nada al respecto?- preguntó alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-…- Saga se golpeó el rostro con una mano, se había delatado- OK, tú ganas-

-Tienes cinco minutos-

Saga la miró receloso. Volvió su vista a la chica inconsciente, tragó saliva. Se arrodilló e hizo lo mismo que Shaina anteriormente, pero no funcionaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse, y una idea cruzó por su mente… tal vez si utilizaba el satan imperial…

-Ni lo pienses, Saga. Nada de técnicas en ella- dijo la peliverde.

El santo suspiró resignado, se había esfumado su único recurso. Levantó una ceja desconcertado, ¿Qué la puso en ese estado?, tocó su cuello para asegurarse de que no estuviera muerta, después de todo, hizo enojar a Camus, y pocas personas sobrevivían a su enfado. Para su suerte… o desgracia, ella no estaba muerta. Se acercó un poco más, y en ese instante, Jade abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los verdes de Saga.

-¿Está usted bien?- preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

-Bastante bien ahora que te veo lindura- dijo rodeando el cuello del santo.

Una gota resbaló por la sien de Saga. Esas mujeres eran muy extrañas para su gusto. Trató de apartase de la chica, pero parecía que le habían soldado las manos, pues no le dejaba marcharse.

-Eh… mire señorita, que bueno que esté bien, yo me retiro-

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó acercándose más.

-Creo que debería soltarme- sugirió nervioso Saga.

-No seas tímido- dijo dando pasos hacia el frente- puedes llamarme Jade, no hay necesidad de que me hables de "usted"-

Saga retrocedió y cayó en una silla que estaba tras él. La chica se subió a sus piernas de una manera seductora mientras acercaba su rostro. Saga estaba aterrado y una gota de frío sudor bajó por su sien.

-Sha-Shaina, ayúdame- pidió tragando saliva.

-Ah, claro- respondió dejando de apuntar en su libreta- Jade, es el número cuatro, así que tenlo listo en diez minutos- ordenó volviendo su vista hacia ella.

-No te preocupes Shaina, así será- aseguró sonriente.

-¡No me refería a eso!- se quejó él- _¡Quítamela de encima!_- protestó vía cosmo.

-Lo siento Saga, estoy ocupada con otras cosas- respondió ella mientras anotaba datos en su agenda- nos vemos- dijo retirándose del lugar.

-¡Shaina! ¡No me dejes aquí!- gritó desesperadamente tratando de alejar a Jade.

-Ay precioso, parece que no estás listo aún- esbozó una perversa sonrisa- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a cambiarte-

Y como si de una película de terror se tratara, la puerta se cerró antes de que el santo de Géminis pudiera escapar de ahí.

…

Mientras tanto, en el set, Sapphira seguía con su trabajo; Adrianne ya estaba comenzando a adquirir un tic en el ojo por la impaciencia que tenía. Golpeteaba al aire con su pie y resoplaba de vez en cuando. Miró la cara de satisfacción de Sapphira al maquillar el escultural cuerpo de ese peliazul. Se levantó de golpe y la indicó con el dedo.

-¡Ya basta maquillista aprovechada!- gritó irritada.

-¡Listo!- exclamó ignorando totalmente a la castaña- he terminado bombón, pero si necesitas algo más me llamas ¿Sí?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja salió del set y se cruzó con Adrianne, se retaron con la mirada unos segundos y el silencio se hizo presente unos instantes más, hasta que…

-¡¿A quién llamas aprovechada?!- gritó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que los tapones cayeran de la nariz de Adrianne.

-¡Eso duele tonta!- replicó la francesa.

Comenzaron una discusión acerca del asunto, y en todos los presentes, tanto en las Amazonas, como Nanami y otro staff que se encontraba cerca, una gota cayó por sus rostros al ver el comportamiento infantil de esas dos. Una venita comenzó a crecer en la cabeza de la asistente pelinegra, así que se acercó hasta ambas y a cada una le dio otro golpe.

-Ya basta- dijo seria- si la señorita Alissa se enterara de su actitud estaría muy molesta-

-¡Ella empezó!- dijeron a coro- ¡No digas lo mismo que yo! ¡Basta!-

-Disculpen...- intervino el octavo santo- ¿Sería posible que ustedes, encantadoras señoritas, dejaran de discutir?- pidió brindándoles una hermosa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto bombón- respondió enérgica Adrianne acercándose a su cámara- por ti… lo que sea- aseguró mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo. El Caballero sólo tragó saliva.

-Bueno, empecemos- pidió ella- colócate ahí- indicó con el dedo- bien, ahora recárgate en la pared y lleva ambas manos al inicio de tu cabeza- analizó la pose- flexiona un poco la pierna izquierda, ¡Perfecto!- exclamó comenzando a capturar la imagen.

El miedo de Milo desapareció en cuanto Adrianne hubo tomado los primeros pares, se sentía seguro frente a la cámara. Ahora sí le demostraría a todos que nada le asustaba, ni siquiera un trío de maniáticas que trabajan en una empresa de modelos. Después de una indicación con la mano por parte de la francesa, Milo cambió su posición, subiendo un poco el rostro en actitud arrogante y posando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y separando las piernas. Detrás de ella, Nanami evaluaba la situación y Marin permanecía admirada de las cualidades del escorpión. Adrianne se detuvo unos momentos, mirando alrededor del set, después pidió a Marin que cambiase un poco la iluminación, volviéndola sólo un poco más tenue.

La chica castaña sonreía con amplitud, sin duda era algo esencial conectarse con el modelo para captar a la perfección los gestos corporales y demás, e inconscientemente lo había logrado con Milo. Era dinámico pues sus poses cambiaban, sus gestos y sonrisas. Después alzó su brazo derecho para sostener su mano en una cuerda que habían instalado minutos antes, su mano izquierda bajó un poco el bóxer que llevaba puesto para dejar al descubierto la línea que trazaba su vientre, se inclinó un poco y listo. Adrianne estaba más que feliz por ello. Varias fotos más, y la sesión de Milo terminó. Se retiró y al final le regaló una sonrisa a la fotógrafa.

Para todos sin embargo, la situación no era la misma, sus compañeros sabían que el santo de Escorpio podía llegar a ser muy sociable fuera de las batallas, pero, había quienes preferían pelear a muerte que estar posando semidesnudos, ese no era su destino. Dentro de uno de los camerinos se habían reunido varios de los guerreros de la Diosa de la sabiduría con razón de discutir qué harían durante el tiempo que tendrían que estar trabajando para Afrodita. Unos cuantos se encontraban de pie, aún sin mudarse de ropa, otros estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá ya preparados, o simplemente leyendo algo, y el resto eligiendo lo que usarían para sus sesiones. La habitación era amplia y cómoda, pues el piso estaña alfombrado, a un lado un tocador espacioso con un espejo largo, y al fondo una estantería con toda la ropa que usarían los siguientes días.

-No pienso salir así- protestó Aioria viendo a Milo a lo lejos por la abertura de la puerta- ¡Y menos con Marin ahí afuera!-

-¿El gatito tiene miedo?- provocó Máscara Mortal

-Cállate si no quieres que llame a tu "nueva amiga" Jade- contestó irritado el león- no creas que no vi tu cara cuando literalmente te azotó en el suelo para que no escaparas como nosotros-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Cáncer al recordar a la pelinegra y de inmediato cerró la boca. Todos estaban pensativos, buscando mil y una maneras de evitar la vergüenza de salir a la sesión fotográfica.

-Bueno amigos, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Shaka poniéndose de pie- ya que una situación como esta donde se corrompe el alma por medio del uso de explotación carnal no es permitido en mi religión, pues…- se despidió el rubio acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Momento, rubiecito!- exclamó Máscara Mortal impidiéndole el paso- tú no te vas de aquí, si uno sufre la vergüenza, todos lo harán- sentenció seriamente.

Todos los chicos asintieron a lo dicho por el cuarto santo.

-No puedo rebajarme a hacer algo como esto- dijo Shaka consternado- ¡Soy la reencarnación de Buda!- exclamó con pánico.

-¿Y eso qué?- replicó Afrodita recargado en la pared- yo soy demasiado bello para estar aquí y no me quejo- argumentó fastidiado.

-Y yo ya tengo hambre- opinó Aldebarán sujetándose el estómago.

-Tengo que alimentar a mi gato- comentó Shura nervioso.

-Todos saben que murió el mes pasado- replicó Camus impasiblemente mientras revisaba un periódico.

-Estoy muy viejo para esto- se excusó Dohko. Todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ah sí?, pues…- Kanon pensó en algo rápido también- yo tengo pánico escénico, ¿Verdad Saga?- aseguró cruzándose de brazos- ¿Saga?- llamó al no recibir respuesta- ¿Alguien ha visto a Saga?-

Todos los presentes miraron por la habitación en busca del gemelo mayor.

…

Un sudor frío se apoderó del tercer santo de Athena en aquellos momentos, miró con miedo a los ojos del depredador frente a él y supo que pocas eran las posibilidades de salir ileso de aquel lugar. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en la joven pelinegra al comprobar el temor en Saga.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con fingida preocupación.

-¿Estás consciente de que no puedes retenerme aquí por mucho tiempo?, seguro ya me están buscando por todas partes- dijo atemorizado al mirar la puerta con un candado industrial.

-Hablas como si te tuviera secuestrado- comentó algo irónica.

-¿Intentar atarme, amordazarme e impedir a toda costa que no escape, no se considera secuestro para ti?-

-Uhmm…- colocó un dedo en su mentón, mirando hacia arriba en señal de pensar- no, dado que no estoy pidiendo rescate- terminó con una amplia sonrisa- ahora dime, ¿Cuál de estos dos eliges?- preguntó seria mostrándole un par de bóxers.

Saga sólo tragó saliva y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás; había logrado separase de ella, pero Jade lo acechaba a cada centímetro. El santo siguió alejándose, pensando rápido en un buen escape de ese lugar sin tener que destruir el lugar usando su cosmo, además de pensar en la forma de hacer pagar a Shaina por dejarlo a la total merced de esa acosadora profesional. Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues cuando menos lo supo una camisa de resbalosa seda le hizo balancearse torpemente en dirección al suelo, pero el mullido sofá que se encontraba detrás amortiguó lo que hubiera sido una dolorosa caída de espaldas. Respiró aliviado… hasta que Jade le cayó encima porque la muy torpe "casualmente" había resbalado con la misma camisa.

-Ups, Lo siento- se disculpó sin sonar verdadera- ahora, ¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó mientras lentamente abría los pantalones de él.

-¡Ey!- se quejó de inmediato- ¿Tengo cara de muñeco para que me cambies de ropa?, puedo vestirme y desvestirme yo sólo, ahora quítate-

La puerta del vestidor se abrió tras un fuerte golpe con el que el impedimento para entrar quedó destruido, y con los ojos llenos de esperanza Saga vio a su salvador.

-¡Kanon!- gritó con alegría.

Pero el gemelo menor quedó petrificado unos segundos al ver a la chica sobre su hermano, y él a la vez sin camisa. Era demasiado para la mente de Kanon. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Uy, perdona hermanito, no sabía que estabas ocupado-

Kanon cerró de golpe la puerta y desapareció por completo, al igual que las ilusiones de Saga para escapar de ahí. La sonrisa del peliazul era burlona y no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros una vez entró de nuevo al vestidor. Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaban las prendas de ropa interior, procediendo a elegir la que usaría para su turno. Varios de los chicos se acercaron hasta el tranquilo gemelo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shura- ¿Dónde está Saga?-

-Por ahí- respondió Kanon silbando.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- cuestionó Afrodita haciendo una mueca de sospecha.

-Digamos que… ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de él ni de Jade- dijo malicioso con una risita.

Una vez se aseguraron de que las tomas de Milo quedaron tal y como Adrianne quiso, la Amazona peliverde se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo de santos para llamar al siguiente en su lista. Le hizo una seña para que saliera.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el aludido.

-No Aioria, le decía a la lámpara detrás de ti- contestó sarcástica la cobra.

-Me niego- declaró el león- no saldré semidesnudo frente a Marin-

-Yo creí que ya no era una sorpresa para ella verte así- comentó Shaina revisando sus apuntes.

Tanto Aioria como el resto de los chicos se quedaron petrificados ante la declaración que la cobra dio, y en menos de lo que un rayo caía, Aioros se acercó hasta el menor y tomándolo de los hombros comenzó a sacudirlo velozmente.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Aioria?!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-No hermano, no es lo que piensas- trató de defenderse el león dorado.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es lo que pienso?- preguntó astutamente el arquero.

-Sí, Aioria- siguió el Piscis- ¿Qué hiciste eh?-

-¡Nada!-

-Pues comienza a explicarte jovencito- pidió el castaño sin soltarlo.

-No tengo nada que explicar- aseguró soltándose de Aioros.

-A mí me parece que sí- bromeó Shura malicioso.

-Parecen un montón de…-

-Sólo date prisa, gato- intervino Shaina- desvístete enseguida o tendré que decirle a alguien que lo haga por ti a la mala- amenazó ella.

La chica se alejó de la habitación. Aioria no tenía remedio, tendría que humillarse frente a la pelirroja con la probabilidad de que alguna de las dos subordinadas de Afrodita se aprovechara de él y causara más líos con la águila. Tomó lo primero que vio y a toda prisa entró al baño para quitarse la ropa. Su semblante era suplicante, casi implorando que en ese momento explotara un tanque de gas y el edificio se incendiara, o que le cayera algo accidentalmente a la Amazona y la dejara inconsciente y así no pudiera verlo, lo que fuera estaría bien, ¡Algo!, pero nada sucedió, así que con mucho pesar salió del baño, totalmente abatido.

-No seas infantil, hermanito- dijo Aioros al león- ahora sal y compórtate como un hombre- pidió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la vez que lo empujaba disimuladamente fuera del lugar.

La puerta se cerró una vez estuvo en el exterior, abandonándolo a su suerte.

-Gracias, amigos- replicó con malos ojos a la puerta.

Aioria respiró profundo un par de veces, tratando de calmarse y verse normal. Caminó con abrumadora seguridad hasta el set, evitando mirar a Marin. Su actitud se leía arrogante y despreocupada, pero con ello no se dio cuenta del cable que estaba frente a él hasta que se enredó en sus pies y le hizo caer estrepitosamente hasta el suelo. Todos desviaron su mirada al santo mientras varias risas no se hicieron esperar en el lugar. Se levantó de prisa para aparentar, delatando sus mejillas rojas la vergüenza que sentía.

-No se preocupen, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado- aseguró con las manos en la cintura.

-Torpe…- murmuró la Amazona.

-No seas tímido, _chérie_- dijo Adrianne al león de oro- acércate más-

Se colocó frente a la fotógrafa, que ya tenía lista su cámara. Lo vio unos segundos de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño, pensando en algo nuevo para él. Se quedó callada y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó eufórica, asustando a todos- Marin, ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?-

-Sí, claro- respondió tranquilamente.

…

-¿En dónde estará?- se preguntó más que enojada Shaina, pues buscaba al gemelo y no lo encontraba donde se suponía que debería de estar. Entonces recordó el último lugar donde lo vio.

Entró sin ningún anuncio al vestidor al que lo había arrojado para despertar a la jefa de vestuario, y lo que vio adentro no le agradó nada. Jade se separó de los labios de Saga al ver que su asistente estaba ahí parada, mirándolos con el entrecejo arrugado y una cara de pocos amigos. Saga limpió su boca tan rápido como pudo, al igual que el resto de su cara pues ya estaba manchada con labial cortesía de la pelinegra. Y eso no era todo lo impresionante ya que Shaina juraría haber dejado vestido a Saga, claro que tenía que quitarse la ropa, pero le pareció excesivo estar semidesnudo y con Jade encima.

-Disculpa que arruine tu diversión, pero ya casi es hora- dijo fulminando con la mirada al santo.

-Shaina querida, discúlpame- pidió Jade quitándose de sobre Saga- no era mi intención retrasar su salida-

-No importa- dijo acercándose al peliazul que aún batallaba para desmancharse- sé lo que son capaz de hacer estos hombres-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido Saga- ¡¿Le estás dando la razón a ella?¡- expresó irritado.

-Las pruebas son fehacientes y claras. No te puedes defender ante lo que mis ojos vieron, ahora vamos- lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo casi a rastras-

La chica pelinegra lanzó un beso al aire a Saga, el cual causó un escalofrío en el maestro de las ilusiones. Realmente tenía miedo de ella.

-Increíble de ti, Saga- dijo la Amazona- me lo hubiera esperado de cualquier otro. De Milo por ejemplo, o Kanon, pero ¿Tú?- seguía con tono de indignación.

-Shaina, yo no hice nada- aclaró el gemelo.

-Sí, cómo no, por eso estabas tan "cómodo" con Jade-

-¡No es lo que parece!- exclamó el peliazul consternado.

-Todos dicen lo mismo-

-Ella se aprovechó de mí- aseguró mientras de zafaba del agarre de Shaina, viéndola seriamente.

-Ajá…- ella se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja y le devolvía la mirada- explícame, Saga, en qué manera se aprovechó de ti, porque no entiendo cómo pudo hacer eso contra ochenta y siete kilos entrenados para matar, desde mi punto de vista tú no eres muy indefenso que digamos-

-Shaina- pronunció Saga tomándola por los hombros con una mirada de temor- ninguna técnica puede contra una mujer lujuriosa… créeme-

…

-¡No, no y no!-

-¡Marin por favor!- pidió Adrianne de rodillas a la guerrera.

-No lo haré, me niego-

-¡Vamos!, Aioria está más que dispuesto, míralo- indicó con su mano.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la pelirroja al ver al santo de Leo tumbado en el suelo y sin sentido a causa de la idea que tuvo la fotógrafa para esa toma: Aioria y Marin posando juntos en ropa interior. Aquello provocó que Aioria se colapsara en un instante, y ella con la quijada desencajada.

-Va a ser algo muy rápido- aseguró la castaña- además tú y él se ven muy bien juntos- añadió sonriente viendo sonrojarse a Marin- añadiendo que tienes un bello cuerpo, eres perfecta para el trabajo-

-Ya dije que no- sentenció de nueva cuenta- si quieres que una chica pose con él, ¿Por qué no le llamas a tu jefa?, ahora en la mañana se veía muy a gusto con ella- dijo molesta y volteando la cara.

-¿Sigues molesta por eso?- preguntó Aioria despertando.

-Tú no me hables-

-¡Anda, Marin!- rogó otra vez- hazlo para salvar mi pellejo como fotógrafa. Velo como una situación de vida o muerte. Si tú no accedes, la señorita Alissa me despedirá, y yo quedaré desempleada- argumentó dramáticamente- y entonces no podré permanecer en el país, tendré que regresar a Francia- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Vamos Adrianne, no te pongas así- solicitó la guerrera de Plata con una gota en la cabeza a la chica.

-No tendré empleo ni a dónde ir, sólo a…-calló unos segundos- ¡A casa de mis padres! ¡NO!- gritó histérica.

-Adrianne, deberías…-

-Seré el ridículo de la familia. Y después terminaré trabajando como vendedora de queso- siguió diciendo sin prestar atención- pero no me alcanzará para comprar una casa, y entonces… ¡Seré una cuarentona que vive con sus padres!-

-¡Adrianne!- gritó Marin cuando procedió a golpearla en el rostro.

La chica se sostuvo la mejilla, mirando a la guerrera.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo no muy convencida.

-¡¿Lo harás?!- expresaron al mismo tiempo la francesa y Aioria. Ella completamente feliz, y él… totalmente en pánico.

¿Evitará Aioria desmayarse cuando empiecen sus tomas con Marin?, ¿Adrianne habrá estudiado teatro?, Si Saga es indefenso contras las mujeres lujuriosas, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos candados industriales para secuestrarlo?, ¿Podrá Shura recuperarse a la muerte de su gatito?

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Uf! Sí lo sé!, mil años sin actualizar esta historia, por alguna razón u otra no había terminado este capítulo. Creo que esta vez me quedó bien, no sé que digan ustedes. Espero les hay gustado la sesión de Milo (babas), porque yo casi me desangro jajajaja. Para el siguiente les prometo las sesiones de Aioria, Saga y el resto ;). Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron los caps anteriores y me dejaron su comentario, de verdad me alegra que les guste esta historia llena de perversión, pero ya saben lo que dicen, es un trabajo sucio… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo XD.

Hasta la próxima!

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Minelava, angel de acuario, Leonis Alterf, Sanae Koneko, Lyra-Acuario, ELI251, Alfa Lazcares, Uchiha Diana, Eowynd, Akane Kido, mikaelaamaarhcp, Sweet Viictory, alice, Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy, devilhlangel._

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **_

_Ah!, por cierto, para Killer Wahle: tienes razón… las estupideces de parís Hilton dan risa porque ya sabemos que ella sólo sirve para eso, mis personajes no tienen la intención de ser otra parís Hilton, si eso no te causa gracia de verdad lo siento, pero aún así gracias por tu observación. _


	4. Sesión fotográfica pt3: Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Cuarto capítulo: "Sesión fotográfica pt. 3: Inesperado"**

La luz era tenue en todo el lugar; un gran sofá tapizado en blanco había sido colocado frente a una pared de igual color con varias telas cayendo desde arriba y otras más en el diván claro donde resaltaban los delicados pliegues cayendo hasta el suelo. Adrianne miraba el escenario en busca de algo que no le gustara para ser cambiado de inmediato, pensando con una mano en el mentón. Atrás de ella, la asistente de la dueña de la agencia hacía sus usuales anotaciones para ser presentados ante su jefa; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, casi no había ruido en el set a petición de la castaña que ordenó silencio mientras realizaran esa sesión. Más sin embargo nada de eso era igualitario a la mente de cierto santo de Leo que no paraba de dar vueltas por el lugar. Suspiraba tembloroso, con un aire de nerviosismo evidente. Miraba hacia arriba como pidiendo clemencia que no le sería concedida mientras repetidamente se peinaba el cabello con los dedos. Nadie pudo evitar mirar al Caballero de reojo, y la situación era más que divertida para todos.

-¿Por qué se pone tan nervioso?- preguntó Adrianne mirándolo ocasionalmente.

-Él es usualmente una persona con mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero cuando Marin está cerca…- respondió Shaina anotando más cosas en su cuadernillo.

-¿Son pareja?-

-Algo así- contestó desinteresada- siempre están juntos y se dicen cosas cursis a todo momento, aún cuando estamos comiendo- siguió la cobra con desagrado en su voz- es de lo más desesperante tener que lidiar con ellos-

-Eso me suena a celos querida Shaina- atacó risueña Adrianne.

-¿Celos? ¿De esos dos?- dijo con una mueca en su rostro- ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Yo creo que es un por supuesto que sí-insistió levantando las cejas de arriba abajo- anda, dime, ¿No tienes alguien especial y por eso envidias a Marin y Aioria?-

Las palabras de la francesa dejaron congelada a Shaina. Inconscientemente apretó la libreta que traía en sus manos, escuchando a la vez los rápidos latidos del corazón cuando la imagen de cierto Pegaso llegó a su mente. Adrianne comenzó a reír escandalosamente al notar la perplejidad de la Amazona; le había dado la impresión de que era una mujer de carácter volátil además de un espíritu dictador en ella, y al verla con el ceño fruncido y la cara sonrojada sólo le hacía creer en un segundo lado oculto.

-¡Si vieras tu rostro!- exclamó la fotógrafa sujetándose el estómago por la risa.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-

-Perdona- dijo tomando aire y con una sonrisa divertida- no te molestaré más… no al menos hasta que acabe la sesión- concluyó con una expresión maliciosa en el rostro.

Shaina entrecerró los ojos ante la actitud de la fotógrafa e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Mientras tanto, Adrianne se había dado a la tarea de rastrear a cierta pelirroja encargada del maquillaje, ya casi era hora de la sesión por lo que Marin y Aioria tenían que estar listos a tiempo. Posó las manos en la cintura y buscó rápidamente con la vista a la chica. No estaba junto al tercer set, tampoco cerca de los vestidores; miró un poco más allá donde se acomodaban los fondos y reflectores, ahí estaba, junto a la mesa de comida. Suspiró con cansancio.

-¡Sapphira, ven aquí!- gritó frunciendo el ceño.

Sapphira estaba sirviéndose café a unos metros, totalmente despreocupada por los gritos que Adrianne lanzaba al aire. Prosiguió preparando su bebida sin prestar atención al llamado de su compañera, la estaba ignorando como era usual cuando no le apetecía hacer algo que la otra le ordenaba. Dio unas vueltas con la cuchara dentro de la taza y después dio un sorbo al líquido humeante y oscuro.

-Ahhh, delicioso-suspiró complacida.

-¡Te estoy hablando,_ imbécile_!- chilló desesperada Adrianne.

-Vale, vale, no grites tan fuerte _mademoiselle criarde_- se quejó ella en un curioso acento, acercándose tranquilamente.

-Sólo exijo que hagas tu trabajo a tiempo o me retrasarás- dijo molesta- anda, ve donde Aioria, maquíllalo y después a Marin-

-¡Momentito!- exclamó con la palma extendida en el rostro de la fotógrafa- yo sólo, y repito, SÓLO maquillo hombres, no… chicas- explicó en un susurro- eso se vería raro ¿Entiendes?, tengo una reputación qué cuidar-

-No seas ridícula, no es que vayas a propasarte como hiciste con los chicos- aclaró Adrianne mirándola como si fuera la más rara mujer del mundo- únicamente haz lo que sabes hacer: maquillar, maquillar-

-¿Insinúas que no puedo hacer otra cosa?- preguntó ofendida, dejando su taza en una mesita donde estaba el equipo de fotografía.

-Pues ahm… no eso no- respondió Adrianne pensativa- tú puedes… no, tampoco, ¿Qué me dices de aquella vez donde…? Ah, esa fue Jade. Creo que no tienes otro talento, amiga. Lo siento, así son las cosas. ¡Ahora a trabajar!- exclamó empujándola al frente.

Sapphira casi cae al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, pero para su divina suerte, Aioria estaba ahí, por lo que la sostuvo antes de que se lastimara.

-Gracias lindura, de no ser por ti hubiera muerto por el salvajismo de esa bestia- mencionó apuntando hacia la castaña.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en el santo de Leo. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, mirando curioso los instrumentos que sacaba de una caja metálica que anteriormente había dejado un asistente en una mesa.

-No tardaré nada, dime si te hace cosquillas ¿Ok?- pidió sonriente.

-Sí, claro- contestó apenado.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la pelirroja había gozado enteramente aquel esculpido cuerpo del chico cuya sonrisa la derretía. Sapphira planeaba tardarse más, oh sí, un hombre como ese no se veía todos los días. Trabajaba en los detalles de su cara, que fueron mínimos pues una piel como esa no necesitaba de mucho. Después bajó a su cuello lentamente hasta su torso, asegurándose de que quedara perfecto. A decir verdad, en ese momento la maquillista era sólo hormonas, lo cual no pasó inadvertido por Adrianne.

-Ejem, ¿Ya casi, Sapphira?- preguntó aclarando su garganta.

-No…- respondió ida.

-¿Sapphira?- le llamó extrañada- ¿Sapphira, estás bien?-

Pero ella no contesto. Adrianne levantó ambas cejas; estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento gracioso de su amiga pelirroja. Nunca le había visto tan concentrada en un chico con el que trabajara, siempre era, en un término medio, aceptablemente seria y por lo que veía se estaba tomando muy en serio eso de detallar cada músculo del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué día es hoy, Sapphira?- preguntó maliciosamente Adrianne.

-Azul…-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?- insistió mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Café descafeinado con crema…-

-Y tu mejor amiga es…-

-Una cucaracha…-

-Vaya al menos eso último fue… ¡¿Qué?!- gritó fúrica. Le miró despectivamente unos momentos tratando de enfocarse en el trabajo- ya termina de una vez- le ordenó de mala gana.

Aún contra su voluntad, la maquillista veía el final de su trabajo sobre el cuerpo de Aioria. Pero no pensó desperdiciar ni un minuto en él, por lo que se acercó lo más que pudo a cada una de las áreas donde tenía que trabajar. Rió con malicia.

-Adrianne- llamó Nanami desde un vestidor- está lista-

Rápidamente la francesa se encaminó al lugar. Miró a Shaina y con un movimiento de la cabeza le indicó que le siguiera. Una vez dentro, Nanami extendió su brazo para mostrarles lo que había tras la puerta del baño. Ésta se abrió despacio para mostrar la tímida figura de Marin salir por ella. Adrianne mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción; le gustaba cómo se veía la pelirroja, perfecta para sus tomas con las dos piezas de encaje y listones color negro del reciente diseño de la compañía Calvin Klein.

-Te ves irresistible- comentó Adrianne examinándola.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de ese gato cuando salgas- comentó Shaina maliciosamente.

-Realmente me gusta cómo luces, Marin- se unió Nanami.

-Gracias, pero ha decir verdad no me siento cómoda con solo esto- dijo mirándose a sí misma y después devolver la vista a sus acompañantes.

-Tonterías- repuso Adrianne- con ese cuerpo podrías trabajar para cualquier empresa. De cualquier manera tengo que avanzar con el trabajo. Nanami, por favor llama a la estilista para que arreglen un poco su cabello- pidió la francesa.

-Saki no vino a trabajar hoy, está de guardia con los modelos en el hospital ¿Recuerdas?- informó la chica cruzando sus brazos.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo tú-

-¡Nunca he peinado _bien _a nadie en toda mi vida!- exclamó espantada- la última vez que lo intenté el cepillo quedó tan enredado en su cabello que tuvimos que cortarlo todo- recordó Nanami con expresión aterrada.

-Detalles, detalles- dijo sin importancia moviendo la mano- además ya le hacía falta un corte a esa chica, parecía "Raspunsel"-

-Rapunzel, idiota- interrumpió la voz de Sapphira entrando al vestidor.

-Como sea, no es importante, de todas formas no me gusta ese cuento- comentó indignada la castaña- y ya era hora de que llegaras- acusó a su amiga con malos ojos- comienza tu trabajo, y no quiero quejas ¿Entendido?- amenazó -Ahora, basta de hablar que hay una sesión que debo fotografiar al igual que el rostro de cierto chico allá afuera-

…

-Bien, repasemos una vez más el plan- dijo Mascara Mortal a los chicos.

Algunos de los santos restantes se encontraban reunidos en la misma habitación, alrededor del tocador con espejo frente a ellos con la vista fija en un improvisado croquis del lugar dibujado en una servilleta de papel, demasiado ilegible y chueco pero lo bastante necesario como para mostrar las estrategias que tenían. En cambio algunos no estaban integrados al círculos por falta de interés u otras circunstancias.

-Recuerden, el éxito de esta misión es de vida o acoso- siguió el improvisado líder- no queremos terminar como Saga- dijo apuntando al gemelo.

Todos los chicos voltearon hacia un pequeño rincón del lugar donde el peliazul se encontraba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas juntas y abrazadas por sus manos y la vista perdida en algún lugar. Había permanecido así desde que Shaina lo dejó ahí. De inmediato todos sintieron un escalofrío en sus cuerpos y decidieron seguir en su asunto.

-Primero: salimos de aquí y Milo utiliza su táctica distractora con las tres maniáticas- comenzó a explicar el cangrejo- cuando estén vulnerables entonces Shaka entra en acción y utiliza su Tesoro del Cielo para quitarles los sentidos y despejar nuestro camino, luego…-

-Espera, Máscara- objetó el rubio- no creo que sea necesario que utilice esa técnica para unas simples mujeres-

-No son "simples mujeres"- recalcó molesto- son una amenaza a nuestra integridad física. Sólo vean como dejó a Saga la chica llamada Jade-

-Eso lo dices porque te hizo quedar como un vil cangrejo asustadizo- recordó Kanon divertido- además si mi hermano le teme, yo no- declaró tranquilo.

-Ya veremos cuando salgamos de aquí y accidentalmente alguien te empuje, caigas y ellas te tomen como rehén- habló por vez primera el gemelo mayor.

-¿A la disposición de tres lindas chicas?, no se molesten en rescatarme- rió Kanon despreocupado.

-¡Idiota, no sabes de lo que son capaz!- gritó Saga levantándose del rincón.

-Basta de discusiones, señoritas, nuestra vida está en peligro- aseguró Máscara intentando callarles- como decía, después de dejar a todos sin sentidos correremos hasta la puerta, y para asegurarnos de que nadie detenga nuestro paso ¡Camus congelará a todo aquel que se interponga!- exclamó riendo malvadamente.

-No, gracias- rehusó Camus inexpresivo desde el sofá.

-Ya, Máscara, tranquilo- dijo Afrodita dando unas palmadas en su espalda- ten, se te olvidó tomar tu medicina- aseguró acercándole unas pastillas.

-Gracias, es decir ¡No las necesito!- gritó molesto al Piscis- ¿En qué iba?-

-En convertir en paletas humanas a los que estén en nuestro camino- recitó Milo despreocupado.

-Bien, después de eso bajaremos por aquí y seguiremos por este pasillo- explicó el peliazul con el croquis- entonces llegamos hasta el auto y nos largamos de aquí-

-¿No estás exagerando?- preguntó Mu con expresión nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que no, Carnero Sangriento-

-¿"Carnero Sangriento"?- preguntó el lemuriano con un lunar levantado.

-Correcto, es tu nombre clave para esta misión- respondió el Cáncer convencido- ya he asignado nombres a todos para poder comunicarnos sin delatar nuestra identidad- explicó estratégicamente.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son esos maravillosos nombres?- preguntó Shaka calmadamente.

-Mu es el "Carnero Sangriento", Aldebarán "Toro Asesino"…-

-No me gusta ese apodo- se opuso el dorado de la segunda casa.

-Era eso o "Pepe el Toro" ¿De acuerdo?- respondió el cangrejo fastidiado- como iba diciendo, después los gemelos, Saga será "Hansel" y Kanon "Gretel"…-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Kanon furioso- ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser Gretel?!-

-Por eso mismo- explicó Máscara señalándolo- todo el tiempo te andas quejando de todo como una niña-

-¡No es verdad!-

-No te quejes, hermanito- habló Saga sonriendo- creo que te queda muy bien ese apodo-

-Además te preocupa demasiado tu aspecto- apoyó Milo pensativo- siempre estás cuidando tu cabello y tu físico, debo decir que es algo preocupante-

-Y tus ojos son un poco más expresivos que los de Saga, como los de una niña llorona- siguió Shura con una mano en el mentón.

Kanon bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños indignado. Estaba a punto de asesinar a esos bastardos que se hacían llamar compañeros de Orden. Dohko, que había permanecido apartado del alboroto de los más jóvenes, adivinó las claras intenciones del gemelo cuando éste levantó la vista y vio un tic psicópata en uno de sus ojos y la sonrisa más diabólica que hubiera presenciado. Se apresuró a intervenir antes de que se vieran en la necesidad de volver a encerrarlo en una prisión… o algún manicomio.

-Ehm, Máscara…- habló el maestro Dohko- acaso… ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!-

-¡Claro que no!, no me miren así, por primera vez intento hacer algo para salvar sus traseros de un grupo de locas y no lo agradecen, ¡Es increíble!- espetó cruzando sus brazos y el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo sea inventando nombres absurdos para tus compañeros- aclaró el maestro de Libra.

-Oh vamos, sólo es para darle emoción- intervino Milo- anda, continúa-

-Con la condición de que no abran sus bocazas hasta que termine de mencionarlos a todos- propuso Máscara a sus compañeros. Se miraron entre sí y decidieron aceptar- bien, Aioria no cuenta porque está allá afuera, así que Shaka es "Ricitos de oro"- continuó nombrando.

Se escuchó perfectamente el sonido de los nudillos crujir con la fuerza de la mano hecha puño por parte del Virgo, cosa que el cangrejo de oro decidió ignorar.

-El maestro será "Yoda"-

-¿Yoda?- preguntó el moreno con una ceja izada.

Una risita se dejó escuchar en los presentes.

-¿Qué les dije sobre hablar?- replicó con malos ojos. Todos volvieron a la seriedad esforzándose por no reír- el siguiente, Milo "Arácnido Destripador", Aioros "Caballo Demoníaco", Shura "Cabra Rabiosa", Camus…-

En el preciso instante en que iba a mencionar el sobrenombre del acuariano, un frío intenso se dejó sentir en el lugar, seña de que el hombre que estaba leyendo un periódico sentado en el sofá a unos metros no tenía la más mínima intención de participar en ese asunto. Máscara decidió guardarse el comentario.

-Ejem, bueno y por último Afrodita es "Pez Infernal"- terminó satisfecho de su trabajo el Cáncer.

-¿Por qué Shaka, los gemelos, y yo tenemos un nombre que difiere de tus sádicas ideas?- preguntó el maestro de Libra- aunque lo agradezco, me tiene confundido-

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor en esos casos- aclaró con sinceridad el italiano.

-Olvidaste a alguien- mencionó la grave voz de Kanon.

-¿Ah sí, quién?-

-Tú-

-Yo usaré mi nombre de siempre- contestó simplemente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó Kanon con una maliciosa sonrisa- desde ahora eres… "La Jaiba Amigable"-

...

-¡Kia!-

El grito infantil resonó en el inmenso lugar. Cada personas presente paró sus actividades con una interrogante en mente: ¿Quién demonios podía gritar así?; las puertas del set se abrieron de par en par cuando alguien de pronto las abrió. Todos se volvieron en dirección a la portadora de aquella voz a excepción de Adrianne a quien repentinamente se le expandieron los ojos de sorpresa, parcialmente estática con la cámara en sus manos inmóviles.

-Reconozco ese gritito donde sea…- susurró consterna da la fotógrafa desde su lugar.

-¿Y ella quién es?- preguntó Aioria con una ceja izada.

Desde las puertas que daban acceso al estudio de fotografía y avanzando, venía con una amplia sonrisa la dueña de la compañía y a su lado una joven de cabello castaño y ojos de la misma tonalidad café, quien traía una vestimenta muy llamativa para el gusto de muchos con un vestido corto y pegado al cuerpo, lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y un par de zapatos de tacón.

-Lamentamos interrumpir- dijo la rubia acercándose donde se iba a realizar la toma de fotos- me encanta el decorado, pero más cómo te ves bombón- dijo guiñando un ojo al león.

Adrianne aclaró la garganta ante las declaraciones pervertidas de su jefa.

-¿_Quels faisceaux ici, Isabella_?- preguntó la francesa con nerviosismo a la acompañante.

-Visitando tu trabajo, hermanita- contestó la chica con naturalidad.

-¡¿Hermanita?!- preguntaron los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, chicos. Ella es Isabella, modelo de la compañía Dior en Francia-

-Mucho gusto-

Las vieron repetidamente una a la otra. Eran totalmente diferentes. Lo único igual sería el cabello y ese brillo en la mirada que indicaba que compartían genética… e ideas pervertidas. Adrianne bufó molesta con el exceso de atención que todos les prestaban a su nueva invitada y a ella, examinándolas como un bicho raro. Entrecerró los ojos y se volvió para mirar a los del equipo de iluminación, quienes sintieron el frío glaciar en su expresión y rápidamente desaparecieron del sitio.

-Me refiero a qué haces tú aquí: en Japón- aclaró la mayor.

-Tan _dépistée_ como siempre- mencionó burlona- es la Semana de la Moda, ¿Eso te dice algo?- preguntó sonriendo- es obvio que Dior asistiría al evento-

Una densa nube negra cubrió el aura de Adrianne durante unos instantes. Se arrodilló en el suelo y cubrió sus ojos con las manos mientras temblaba. Esa semana sólo significaba una cosa: competir con su pequeña y pervertida hermana. La Diosa del amor se acercó hasta la chica francesa y procedió a asegurarse de que estuviera bien picando insistentemente la frente de Adrianne con su dedo índice. Isabella la miró con una ceja izada, sabía que Adrianne era exagerada, pero siempre que la veía parecía que se superaba a sí misma en el nivel de drama. Suspiró cansada y en lugar de prestarle atención paseó la mirada de un lado a otro, hasta que se topó con unos curiosos ojos verdes, entonces sus detectores de testosterona se encendieron encontrando al Caballero de Leo frente a ella. Abrió ligeramente la boca y quedó perdida en el encanto del chico.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó un iluso Aioria.

-Pero por supuesto que sí- respondió muy segura y procediendo a acercarse peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué siento que ya pasé por esto?...- murmuró Aioria dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Isabella tenía intenciones de abalanzarse sobre el león hasta que el grito inoportuno de alguien la detuvo.

-¡Adrianne, ven aquí!- llamó desde la distancia Sapphira.

La fotógrafa salió de su momentáneo estado de depresión y se levantó para atender el llamado de la jefe de maquillaje desde el vestidor. Antes de comenzar a caminar vio dirección a su hermana.

-Ahora vuelvo, no vayas a violarlo- advirtió con malos ojos.

-Me ofendes- replicó ella cruzándose de brazos- no haría tal cosa… _non ici_- terminó astutamente con una risita.

La castaña hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y decidió retirarse. Llegó hasta el vestidor donde se encontraba Sapphira; cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando de una pelirroja a otra.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué sucede ahora?-

Sapphira no se veía nada complacida con el hecho de tener que trabajar con una chica. Y menos con una a la que el hombre de sus sueños le prestaba demasiada atención para su gusto.

-No he podido hallar la manera de hacer algo decente, así que dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga con "esto"?- preguntó señalando a Marin- soy maquillista, no cirujano plástico ¿Entiendes?, no hago milagros- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Ante tales palabras la cara de la Amazona se contrajo de indignación y enojo apretando un puño que hizo resonar amenazadoramente sus nudillos.

-Vamos, no seas descortés- contestó entre dientes Adrianne con la posible amenaza de que Marin golpeara gratis a su amiga- ya te lo dije, has tu trabajo, por favor- rogó nerviosa.

-No te enojes, Sapphira- habló Marin cambiando su tono de voz- …o se te marcarán aún más las arrugas-

-Gracias por el consejo, es más, ¿Por qué no me dices la clínica donde te inyectan el colágeno?- atacó mordazmente la chica.

-No creo que te haga falta, ya suficiente tienes rellenada la cara, se nota con esa frente enorme y las mejillas redondas que parecen montículos- siguió insultando Marin totalmente irreconocible.

-¿Ah sí?, pues al menos mi boca no parece de bagre con alergia-

Una batalla comenzaba a desatarse en medio de aquel vestidor donde Nanami y Adrianne eran espectadoras con peligro amenazando su integridad física si aquellas chicas se ponían agresivas.

-¿Conoces la fibra? deberías cenar más querida, para que no tengas esa cara de estreñida- respondió Marin mirando hacia otro lado.

Adrianne abrió la boca a más no poder con la contestación de Marin. Nadie, nunca en su sano juicio respondía al sarcasmo y mal carácter de Sapphira cuando estaba enojada.

-Tú también deberías probar algo que te quite esa cara que evidencia tu falta de sexo- atacó la de melena roja con cinismo- entiendo que Aioria sea tu novio, pero mira que no le culpo si se "desmotiva" con semejante cosa debajo de él-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, bruja?!- gritó por primera vez fuera de sí la guerrera.

-Con mucho gusto yo le doy un poco de "inspiración" a ese hombre- aseguró con descaro.

Repentinamente Marin perdió el control ante las palabras de Sapphira, pero meditó en la situación; si encendía su cosmo, uno: la mataba, dos: sería rastreada por alguna organización secreta del gobierno que sin duda la calificaría como extraterrestre. Respiró hondo tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la habitación, así que procedió a hacer lo que toda mujer sensata y razonable como ella haría… golpear a Sapphira. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sentir mejor que maltratar a Seiya.

-Ahora sí me hiciste enojar, pelirroja artificial- gruñó Sapphira sosteniendo su rostro golpeado.

-¡Mira que miedo tengo!- exclamó Marin molesta.

La chica se quitó la blusa que traía para quedar sólo en una camiseta sin mangas que traía abajo, se sujetó el cabello con un listón que estaba en el tocador procediendo a formar una extraña posición de ataque.

-No por nada me dicen "La grulla del mal" en la clase de karate- anunció Sapphira.

-¿Grulla?- se mofó Marin- pareces una gallina a medio morir-

-Hagamos un trato, María-

-Marin…-

-Da igual, la que gane un combate cuerpo a cuerpo se queda con Aioria- propuso con astucia.

-¡Hecho!- respondió la Amazona sin pensar.

Adrianne y Nanami discretamente habían salido del lugar, dejando a esas dos con sus asuntos. Entonces ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre la otra con la finalidad de ganarse al quinto guardián del zodiaco, Marin lanzó una patada y Sapphira se movió ligera a un lado para esquivarla con los pies en puntas como si fuera una bailarina de ballet. Luego se acercó a uno de los tocadores, y antes de que Marin pudiera asestarle un puñetazo que iba directo a su estómago, Sapphira tomó uno de los pomos que contenían colorete en polvo. Lo lanzó a sus ojos para cegarla momentáneamente.

-¡Mis ojos!-

…

La exclamación de asombro se dejó escuchar tras un par de pasos por lo que de inmediato Aioria volteó tras él para unirse a todos con la boca abierta. Con un andar orgulloso, la Amazona de Águila caminaba junto a Nanami hasta llegar al lugar de la sesión. Todos se sintieron tan atraídos por la imagen de la pelirroja que no pudieron evitar aplaudir para ella como agradecimiento a su participación. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Aioria tomó valor para verla directo a los ojos cuando sintió el nerviosismo apoderarse totalmente de su cuerpo, a la vez que notó el enorme moretón alrededor de uno de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó más que preocupado.

-Acabo de demostrar que tu trasero tiene mi nombre- explicó sin miramientos la chica- así que ya quita esa cara de idiota que todavía estoy molesta contigo-

Las carcajadas burlonas de todos los presentes se escuchó fuerte al notar la cara de tonto que tenía el castaño en ese momento tras las palabras de la chica.

-Dioses…- susurró alguien a su lado- sí que es hermosa, oye Aioria ¿Te molesta si la invito a salir?- preguntó inocentemente Milo- ya sabes, con eso de que están "tomándose un tiempo"…-

-¡No digas idioteces!- gritó furioso al escorpión.

-No te enojes- contestó Milo tapándose los oídos- que sensible…- murmuró de mala gana.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó el león- ¿No deberías estar con los demás?-

-Sí, pero Máscara se volvió loco… más. Así que mejor vine a hacerte compañía- terminó sonriente el peliazul.

-Bueno chicos, no perdamos más el tiempo y pongamos manos a la obra- ordenó Adrianne lista para iniciar- Marin, por aquí- le indicó a la chica.

La guerrera se acercó hasta el set. Aioria le sonrió más ella le ignoró vilmente.

-OK, la idea es darle sensualidad al asunto- explicó la castaña- Aioria, recuéstate en el sofá mirando ligeramente hacia arriba. Ahora, Marin súbete a su abdomen-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Nada de "qué", lo prometiste- recordó Adrianne con ojos llorosos.

No muy convencida la Amazona optó por hacer lo que la fotógrafa decía. Con cuidado pasó una de sus piernas por el costado del santo para sentarse sobre su torso descubierto; se sentía muy incómoda con aquella situación y pensó que no estaría en ese lío si no fuera porque Adrianne casi la obligaba. De hecho lo hizo… chantajeándola sentimentalmente.

-Muy bien. Sólo coloca tus manos en su pecho e inclínate un poco- pidió la fotógrafa probando la pose con la lente de la cámara- ahora, Aioria, tú vas a sujetar sus muslos con las manos mientras le miras, y Marin tiene los ojos hacia mí- indicó de nueva cuenta.

Otra vez vio a través de su lentilla y sonrió complacida. Dio los primeros disparos con el sofisticado aparato. Se movió hacia la derecha para tener otro ángulo, y después a la izquierda. El cabello rojo de Marin caía oportunamente sobre el rostro resaltando los ojos marrones que poseía. Su piel blanca contrastaba enseguida con la bronceada de Aioria que no había despegado la mirada de ella, totalmente hipnotizado por su belleza. Adrianne se detuvo satisfecha con aquella posición. Dio unos ajustes a su aparato para luego revisar el escenario y a los chicos.

-¡Maravilloso!- anunció enérgica- de acuerdo, ahora Marin mantén dobladas las piernas, pero baja todo tu torso hasta tocar el de Aioria- indicó una vez más- ambos miren hacia acá. Marin, tu mejilla sobre la de él- pidió mientras miraba con la cámara.

De nuevo una serie de tomas por parte de la francesa. La posición era realmente seductora y representaba a la perfección el estándar de la compañía de ropa interior que siempre había dado sensualidad a su publicidad. Adrianne se irguió y ajustó la lente al igual que pidió hacerlo con la iluminación.

-Bien chicos, haremos algo diferente. Párense por favor-

Marin y Aioria bajaron del diván aún con un poco de nerviosismo aún en ellos. Rápidamente el mueble fue retirado y el fondo cambiado a uno de color café oscuro. Nanami se acercó y pasó por sus cuerpos un algodón humedecido para darle ele efecto de sudor a sus pieles. La francesa se acercó y comenzó a ver la nueva manera de acomodarlos.

-Aioria tu atrás, recargado en la pared, Marin tu enfrente pegada a Aioria- indicó a un lado de ellos- Marin, Sube el rostro como si fueras a besarlo, levanta los brazos y coloca éste tras tu cabeza- dijo tomando su brazo derecho- y este otro sujetando el cuello de él- se detuvo unos segundo viendo cómo lucía aquello- posa tus labios en su barbilla, Aioria- ordenó al chico- con tu brazo izquierdo sujeta la cintura y con el derecho rodéala hasta llegar al centro de su torso, súbela un poco, justo debajo de su pecho- lo acomodó y miró.

Se alejó hasta su cámara y sin decir nada comenzó a tomar las fotografías. El brillo de sus pieles resultaba muy prometedor y la pose seductora les hacía ver como dos amantes. Tras varias muestras, la fotógrafa terminó. Sonrió de nuevo por el gran trabajo de ambos.

-Hemos terminado, muchachos-

Ambos suspiraron con alivio. Al menos su turno ya había terminado. Nanami les pasó unas delgadas batas de seda para cubrirse; después les mostraron cómo habían quedado sus fotos. Adrianne miró a Shaina, pidiendo que trajeran al siguiente de los muchachos para continuar con las tomas. La peliverde asintió y fue en busca del gemelo que haría la siguiente demostración de su deseable cuerpo.

…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces vestida así?!- gritó Adrianne en pánico.

Revisó a su hermana de arriba abajo. Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo que la rompería por la fuerza; una vez más la examinó y notó la sonrisilla irritante que Isabella tenía en ese momento. La joven siguió de largo, ignorando a la mayor.

-Ve a ponerte algo de ropa, niña- ordenó la castaña.

-Mi sesión está a punto de comenzar, lo haré después- anunció desenfadada.

-Corrección: es la toma de Saga, NO TUYA- repuso Adrianne.

Isabella había mudad su provocativo vestido, por un conjunto de ropa interior aún más atrevido. De tela casi transparente de tonalidad lila. La chica miró el set y con más atención todavía al hombre que estaba junto a ella. De mirada seria, verde y provocativa, perfecta composición anatómica además del hipnotizante cabello azul.

-Hola, soy Isabella- se introdujo la adolescente.

-Saga- contestó sin interés.

-_¡Il revient ici, Isabella!_- llamó su mayor.

-Lamento no haberte avisado antes- interrumpió Alissa- pero le pedí a tu hermana que fuera nuestra invitada y posara con los muchachos, ya llamé a las compañías y estuvieron de acuerdo con tener a una representante de Dior en sus fotos de catálogo- explicó la mujer de mirada azul.

Un pesado suspiro abandonó a la francesa. Dejó caer sus brazos como niña pequeña sin opción; si su jefa lo decía, entonces no tenía más remedio que aceptar hacer lo que ella le dijera, incluso si eso significaba compartir a semejantes manjares andantes con su hermana.

-Creo que sería mejor que posáramos juntos- opinó su vocecilla.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó de mala gana Adrianne.

-Saga, su hermano y yo-

-Me parece excelente idea, Isabella- opinó Alissa- ¡Los gemelos siempre son sexy!- se echó a reír con descaro a la par que la chica se prendaba de Saga.

…

No había despegado la mirada de ambos. Eran parecidos hasta el más mínimo detalle, ciertamente el cabello del menor era un poco más claro, pudo notarlo en los diez minutos de observación constante que estuvo analizándolos. En ese tiempo los arreglos ya habían sido hechos al escenario, quitando la anterior decoración para colocar ahora una pantalla de relieve con matices púrpuras y un piso negro; a la vez fue el lapso en que el menor de los gemelos había mudado sus ropas y se había puesto un seductor bóxer azul marino, mientras Saga llevaba uno negro, y a diferencia de éste, Kanon conversaba entretenido con la nueva modelo en el lugar.

-Ya tengo la cámara, vamos a comenzar- dijo entre dientes Adrianne.

Alissa había decidido quedarse al menos a presenciar la sesión de los gemelos, era algo que no quería perderse, pues siempre deseó experimentar la sensación de ver a dos seres semejantes en ropa interior. Sí, era una cínica depravada, ¿Pero qué importaba? Cobraba dinero por serlo, y eso era lo mejor de todo. Estaba sentada en una silla despegable, y a su lado Shaina, Nanami al igual que los dos guerreros anteriores que decidieron quedarse al turno de los gemelos.

-¿Dónde demonios está Sapphira?- se preguntó Adrianne mirando alrededor.

-Ahí viene- mencionó Nanami con un poco de miedo en la voz.

Todo mundo volteó en dirección a donde se había mencionado que venía Sapphira, y efectivamente la pelirroja venía acercándose, más no por ella misma. Jade la traía casi a rastras; su cabello estaba despeinado, su cara golpeada, la ropa deshecha de algunas partes y le hacía falta un zapato.

-Uff, cómo pesas, Sapphira, creo que estás engordando…- declaró Jade exhausta. Llegó hasta el set y dejó caer sin cuidado a la chica- Aquí la tienes- dijo a Adrianne- la encontré así en el vestidor-

-Ey, Sapphi, despierta- habló su amiga- tienes trabajo, debes trabajar con los gemelos y…-

La joven se despertó de inmediato al escuchar que tendría que maquillar al par de peliazules, pero al ver a una tercera entre ellos, a quien de inmediato reconoció, hizo una mueca y decidió desmayarse de nuevo.

-Genial…- murmuró Adrianne.

-No importa, trabajaremos así- dijo Alissa- sólo hidraten sus pieles-

Y así lo hicieron. Al igual que con el león y la Amazona, el trío fue humedecido por Nanami y otras dos chicas del staff; movieron un poco sus cabellos completando su apariencia provocativa. Se colocaron derechos en el lugar donde estaba la iluminación y esperaron instrucciones. La fotógrafa se acercó y comenzó a decirles cómo quería sus posiciones. Isabella estaría en medio de ellos, Saga tras su espalda y Kanon al frente. El gemelo mayor debía sostener la cintura de la modelo mientras veía directo a la cámara, mientras tanto el otro peliazul se arrodilló y asió los muslos de la joven con sus dos manos, acercó su rostro al vientre y también miraba hacia el frente. Isabella debía doblar el brazo derecho que estaba visible en ese perfil, y tocar con su mano el mentón de Saga sin obstruir la cara de éste; con la otra debía sujetar la cabeza de Kanon. La chica era una profesional, así que no tuvo mayor problema en adaptarse a las indicaciones que su hermana hacía, incluso los gemelos no parecían novatos. Así eran ellos, los santos de Athena aprendían muy rápido.

Las miradas de los hermanos eran serias, misteriosas e incitantes. Isabella abrió ligeramente los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Un cuadro completo y seductor. Adrianne hizo su observación de rutina, le gustó la idea, así que prosiguió a tomar las imágenes. Aún estaba molesta con su hermana por robar la atención de los chicos que ella había visto primero, pero no podía negar que era muy buena en lo que hacía. Incluso había cambiado las poses en el intervalo de tomas junto a los gemelos, donde ambos compartían a la chica, tomándola ya fuera de la cadera, cintura y brazos a la vez. Kanon estaba frente a ella y acercó el rostro, con los ojos cerrados como si fuera a tocar sus labios, mas se detuvo a escasa distancia. Otra serie de flash donde intercambiaron movimientos, y en esta ocasión Isabella dio la media vuelta y tomó al mayor con sus dos manos de la cara, haciendo así que sus bocas se juntaran en un improvisado y nada inocente beso.

Después de eso terminó la sesión. Adrianne paró, esperando que su hermana hiciera lo propio. La joven se vio separada bruscamente por Saga; ella sólo rió divertida. Se escuchó de pronto la caída de una silla y vieron que Jade se encontraba de pie y con mal aspecto, amenazante en verdad.

-Acabas de besar a mi hombre- pronunció con ira en los ojos verdes.

-¡¿Quién dijo que soy tuyo?!- replicó Saga de inmediato.

-Esto es la guerra, niña...-

-Adelante- aceptó el desafío con una sonrisa pequeña y malvada.

¿Logrará Máscara Mortal llevar a cabo su plan suicida?, ¿Algún día descubrirá el maestro quién es Yoda?, ¿Podrá Sapphira obtener la revancha con Marin?, ¿Notaron que Jade no acosó a nadie en este capítulo?, ¿Logrará Isabella ganarle a su hermana en acoso con esos bombones? Hagan sus apuestas…

**_Continuará…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno, ¡Al fin! Dirán ustedes, mucho tiempo sin actualizar mis perversiones, es decir, esta historia n_nU… realmente no tenía la inspiración suficiente, pero creo que he compensado la espera, a ver que tal les parece, ya saben que espero sus lindos comentarios para lo que quieran decir, eso sí, con respeto, no se olviden de eso :P. Y ha aparecido la hermana de nuestra fotógrafa, esperemos que no quiera secuestrar a los santitos XD. De verdad ansío que les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos después :P...

_Memories666, Sweet Viictory, La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Leonis Alterf, Paburo SilverGhhosT Yuy, Uchiha Diana, NICE, mi-chan, Nana-C- lover, IceQueen102, mikaelaamaarchp, devilhangel, jaelinna, yad-sol, Neith Akemi, SAINT LOVE MOON, Sanae Koneko, Minelava, Alfa Lazcares, Artemis-Hime, ELI251, Alondra, Kaguya-hime Shiro, La Gran Hana, Ana Bella . _

_muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus comentarios!! :D_


	5. Sesión fotográfica pt4: Operación modelo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Quinto capítulo: "Sesión fotográfica pt. 4: Operación modelo"**

-_Aquí Máscara Mortal, ¿Me escuchas, Gretel?_- se dirigió con sumo cuidado el Cáncer vía cosmo a su compañero.

-Sí, te escucho- respondió Kanon al instante- ¡Porque estoy atrás de ti, idiota! ¡Y no me digas Gretel!-

El cuarto santo se tapó un oído al escuchar el volumen tan alto con el que el gemelo le había gritado. Torció la boca y se dio la vuelta, encontrando, efectivamente, al peliazul a sus espaldas.

-Creo que no captaste la parte de "Misión de escape ultra secreta y si-len-cio-sa de la cual nuestras vidas dependen"- argumentó el italiano picando el pecho del gemelo.

-Escucha, ya te dije que no quiero participar en esto. Por si no lo has notado me estoy divirtiendo, y planeo hacerlo aún más con esas nenas ¿Entiendes?- levantó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-¡Que poco orgullo!- gritó Máscara Mortal con dramatismo- te has dejado engatusar por un par de tetas-

-Dirás tres…-susurró pícaramente el gemelo menor con una sonrisilla.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Nada. Además, pedazo de "crustáceo cascarudo", si esto es una misión de escape… ¿Por qué demonios sigues en el vestidor?- preguntó cruzando los brazos y levantando ambas cejas ahora.

Máscara Mortal cruzó sus brazos y torció la boca en un puchero. Kanon tenía razón, aún estaban en el vestidor, pues las intenciones por salir de aquel edificio eran fervientes en el cangrejo dorado, sin embargo poco había logrado avanzar en aquella cuestión desde que la diera conocer a sus compañeros, siendo precisamente el menor de los Géminis, junto a Camus, los menos interesados en llevarla a cabo.

-Estaba por ejecutar mi plan maestro, pero lo has arruinado- objetó aclarando la garganta- ¿Dónde rayos están el resto de las nenazas que tenemos como compañeros de Orden?-

-Lejos de aquí tratando de no contagiarse de tu histeria-

-Vaya cobardes…- murmuró de mala gana el moreno.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Kanon sentándose en el sillón- creo que lo hemos hecho bastante bien, si me preguntas-

-No te he preguntado, y no hay ningún problema- bufó evidentemente incómodo.

-¿Entonces por qué tanta resistencia a tomarte unas cuantas fotos?-

-No son las fotos, ¡Son esas tres chicas!, no pretendo quedarme aquí a ser objeto de sus lujuriosas miradas-

-Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, es increíble- dijo el gemelo con falso tono de sorpresa- jamás imaginé que estuvieras asustado de ellas. No son tan terribles como las pintas, deberías hablarles y socializar para…- se detuvo en seco; un luz se prendió en su cabeza- aunque…- Kanon hizo una nueva pausa insinuante mientras una pequeña curva aparecía en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con renovada maldad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía- ahora que lo pienso, mi querida "jaiba amigable", no te he visto _socializando _con nadie del sexo opuesto… nunca-

El italiano abrió los ojos espantado, sintiéndose como un niño al que han descubierto alguna travesura o mentira. Frunció el seño, pero sin poder evitar que la vergüenza se volviera física en su rostro ya rojo. El menor de los gemelos supo que había acertado a algo ciertamente prometedor; rió descaradamente a sabiendas de los insultos que su compañero le despotricaba en ese momento. Se acomodó mejor en el mueble de suaves cojines y vio al Cáncer, curioso.

-Ahora lo entiendo- aseguró sin perder la sonrisa- eso explica por qué nunca quieres ir a los bares de Atenas con nosotros, o por qué huyes cada vez que alguna Amazona está cerca-

-¡No huyo!- alegó de un grito- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acompañar a un montón de idiotas para embriagarse, o tolerar la presencia de esas mujeres molestas cada vez que necesitan un favor de ustedes- Kanon rió de nuevo.

-A veces esos_ favores_ resultan muy divertidos ¿Sabes?, deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando-

-No, gracias- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah, vale- dijo el peliazul levantando ambas manos- disculpa si te molesté. Cada quien es libre de tener sus… _preferencias_- finalizó mientras tomaba una revista para hojearla.

-¿A qué te refieres con "preferencias"?- preguntó Máscara entrecerrando los ojos. Nuevamente Kanon tuvo que contenerse por no estallar en carcajadas. Se lo estaba pasando en grande a costa del cangrejo, y planeaba hacerlo todo el tiempo que pudiera…

-Ya sabes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente- no todos compartimos los mismos gustos-

-¿Qué estás insinuando, alimaña?- inquirió amenazante el santo.

-No, nada- insistió el ex marina, aún concentrado en su revista- sólo digo que no te culpo si tú prefieres la compañía de otro tipo, ya me entiendes- dijo guiñando un ojo cómplice- no me gusta discriminar-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy gay?-

-Eso suena muy sexista- respondió serio el gemelo - no, yo prefiero llamarlos "personas que tienen preferencia por el mismo sexo"-

-¡No soy gay, idiota!-

-Oh vamos, no es necesario que finjas conmigo- aseguró Kanon tranquilamente- estoy seguro que a los demás tampoco les importará, excepto cuando tengamos las duchas colectivas en el templo principal, pero fuera de ahí todo está bien- dijo con sumo descaro- claro que es muy egoísta de tu parte haber ocultado la verdad, a nosotros, ¡Tus casi hermanos!- exclamó dramáticamente.

-Esto me pasa por ser amigo de Afro…- murmuró el Cáncer sobándose las sienes.

-¡Pero no te aflijas!- dijo el peliazul poniéndose en pie, dando una palmada a la espalda de Máscara- si quieres te puedo presentar al vecino del hermano de un amigo de Saga, dicen que es lindo, obvio que yo no sé de eso, pero como eres mi camarada estoy dispuesto a encontrarte con tu media naranja- dijo extendiendo el brazo en un arco frente al cuarto guardián, como visualizando aquello.

-¡Basta!- gritó exasperado Máscara Mortal, apartando a Kanon de un empujón- ¡Deja de decir idioteces de sexualidad y fruta! ¡No soy gay! ¡¿Entiendes?- gritó furioso por tanto acoso- ¡Me largo!-

El fuerte azote de la puerta casi la saca del marco. Géminis llevó una mano hasta su estómago mientras soltaba una risa incontrolable.

**…**

-¿Y si la arrojamos por una ventana del último piso?- propuso Sapphira.

-No seas idiota- replicó Jade enseguida- podría haber testigos…-

La pelirroja lo pensó un momento y después volvió su vista al frente. Observó la risita tonta de la modelo francesa mientras posaba con Aldebarán. Ella y Jade tenían rato en el vestidor desde donde observaban la actividad del lugar por la puerta semi abierta, por lo que ningún detalle a lo largo de la sesión del brasileño les pasó desapercibido. La boca de Sapphira se frunció notablemente enojada cuando vio a Isabella dando un beso en la mejilla al segundo guardián mientras éste sonreía amablemente.

-Se la está pasando de maravilla…- murmuró de mala gana la maquillista.

-¿También querías al grandote?- preguntó Jade sin dejar de observar la melosa escena.

-¡No es que lo quisiera!- exclamó irguiéndose inmediatamente para ver a su amiga- es sólo que… ¡Es como un oso de peluche gigante! ¿No es adorable?- preguntó con una sonrisa, viendo al Tauro- además…- agregó aclarando la garganta- no es mi culpa, ellos son demasiado lindos- se excusó alejándose de la puerta.

-Sí, claro- replicó la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

Jade la vio dejarse caer en el mullido sillón del fondo, cruzó sus piernas y brazos, procediendo a balancear nerviosamente el pie en el aire. La jefa de vestuario se encaminó igualmente para tomar asiento en el largo sofá frente a Sapphira.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí. Aunque todavía siento hinchada la mejilla- declaró la maquillista tocando su cara con una mano- ¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó preocupada.

-Uhm…- Jade observó la zona que le indicaba su compañera, siendo más que evidente la inflamación de color rojo que desproporcionaba las facciones de la pelirroja- …no. Estás perfecta-

-¡Uf! Qué alivio- suspiró Sapphira sonriendo. Jade calló y posó una mano en el mentón, pensando cuidadosamente.

-¿Laxantes en su café?- sugirió Jade.

-¡¿Estás loca?- reclamó enseguida una muy ofendida Sapphira- poner laxantes en una bebida tan deliciosa como el café es un sacrilegio, ¿Cómo pudo cruzarse semejante idea por tu mente?- le preguntó alarmada.

-Estás actuando como Adrianne… eso me asusta- comentó ante la exageración de su amiga.

-Además la_ cosa_ de seguro no bebe otro líquido que no sea "agua mineral baja en sales"- ironizó marcadamente- ¡De seguro no sabe qué son las sales!- Jade solamente estalló en carcajadas ante el comentario.

Después de unos momentos, Sapphira comenzaba a irritarse ante la insistente risa de la pelinegra, rodó los ojos y procedió a arrojarle un almohadón que se encontraba a su lado. El esponjoso objeto se estrelló en plena cara de Jade, quien controló un poco su estado volviendo a tomar compostura, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-No se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué dices tú?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, pero si queremos deshacernos de la señorita "soy lo máximo y robo los hombres de otras", tenemos que ser más astutas que ella- dijo Jade cruzando los brazos mientras recargaba la espalda en el sofá.

-¿No estás yendo muy en serio, Jade?- inquirió Sapphira con una ceja levantada- apenas lo conoces de hace dos horas-

-No me vengas con eso, Sapphi- replicó enseguida la de ojos verdes- que yo no fui la que se quedó inconsciente por haber peleado contra Marin para tratar de quitarle al bombón de su novio-

La pelirroja se quedó muda unos instantes, el dedo índice levantado al aire como si fuera a replicar, pero nada logró decir. Jade tenía razón. Posó una mano en la barbilla para reflexionar sobre su situación. Siempre hacían lo que querían con los modelos, nadie podía quitarles ese derecho que habían obtenido al ser nombradas jefes de imagen, por lo que el compartir a trece esculturales hombres con esa adolescente acaparadora… las molestaba sobremanera.

-Tampoco podemos hacer mucho en su contra esta ocasión, es la hermana menor de Adrianne- recordó la maquillista.

-No creo que ella esté muy contenta de tenerla aquí. Adrianne siempre se siente amenazada cuando esa _cazadora,_ a la que tiene por hermana, está cerca. Es obvio que está deseando que regrese a Francia. En fin, no importa ahora- aclaró Jade- estaremos demasiado ocupadas con las sesiones los próximos días, sin mencionar que Alissa nos asesinará si arruinamos el contrato y su publicidad-

-¿Estás dándote por vencida?-

-Por supuesto que no. Esa niña no tiene tanta suerte- contestó la pelinegra con una maliciosa sonrisa.

**…**

-¡Grandioso!- gritó Adrianne en ese momento.

La joven modelo entrecerró los ojos y tomó el rostro del guerrero mientras éste yacía en el suelo con ella sobre su abdomen. La escena fue tomada un par de veces, y después se movieron; él se levantó, lo suficiente como para quedar arrodillado, pero con la chica aún sobre sus piernas, la tomó de la cintura y ella llevó una mano a su cara, dejando que el ventilador revoloteara su cabello claro al igual que el de Mu.

-¡Hemos terminado! Estuvo excelente. Tienen cinco minutos- anunció la fotógrafa el receso de la sesión.

-Que bien, muero de sed- comentó Isabella saliendo del set- ¿Vienes, lindura?- preguntó al santo pelilia mientras se colocaba una bata y recogía su cabello.

-Ah… no. Iré a cambiarme- respondió el carnero.

-¿Por qué?, yo pienso que te ves divino- aseguró la modelo guiñando un ojo al tímido santo. Mu sintió que sus mejillas cobraban color.

-¡Eh, Mu!- gritó Milo con entusiasmo, acercándose a su compañero- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡No sabía que podías ser tan seductor en cámara!-

-Yo tampoco…- murmuró el Aries pensativo.

-¡Eres un pillo!- insistió el peliazul.

-Y tú una escultura andante…- intervino Isabella soñadoramente al ver al escorpión, que aunque ya estaba cubierto con una playera y pantalones comunes, estaba irresistible a la vista de la chica. Milo se quedó congelado en su lugar y trago saliva.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- respondió no muy convencido.

-¡Ah! Debo ir por algo de beber, la gruñona de mi hermana sólo ha dado cinco minutos de descanso, nos vemos luego- dijo alejándose del dúo.

La modelo avanzó unos metros, deteniéndose en la barra de comida, justo al instante, se acercaron dos figuras conocidas, tomando lugar a los costados de la francesa. Levantó una ceja y carraspeó, consciente de que algo tramaban aquellas dos, sin embargo sonrió naturalmente.

-Toma, Isa, ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad?- preguntó una sonriente Jade, tendiéndole un vaso de jugo fresco a la modelo.

-Jade, Sapphira- saludó con cortesía- cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

-Sí, algo- afirmó la pelirroja, extrañamente sonriente.

-Desde el Festival Parisino…- prosiguió Jade, igualmente condescendiente.

-Gracias- dijo aceptando el recipiente. La chica la vio unos instantes y después sonrió- ¿Cuántas veces escupiste en el vaso?- preguntó inmutable.

Jade abrió un poco los ojos y ardió de rabia por dentro. Esa chica no era tan hueca como las anteriores con las que había trabajado. Sonrió altivamente de igual manera.

-¿De qué hablas?- prosiguió sin alterarse- eso es desagradable, y tú eres la hermana menor de una de mis mejores amigas, ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable con la hermana de mi _casi_ hermana?- preguntó actuando indignación.

-Supongo…- asintió con desgana.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores?- preguntó Sapphira a Jade, tratando de ocultar su malicia.

-Sí… una chica del piso inferior dijo que algo extraño pasaba en los sets-

-¿Algo extraño?- preguntó la francesa arqueando una ceja.

-Dice que mientras trabajaba en la madrugada, las luces comenzaron a encender y apagarse, las cosas se movían de su lugar…-

-También dijo que oía voces extrañas susurrando todo el tiempo…- continuó la pelinegra con un halo de misterio, mientras ella y Sapphira se acercaban cada vez más a la modelo.

-Entonces, decidió acercarse a los escenarios y cuando lo hizo… ¡Un hombre sin cabeza salió de la pared!- gritó la maquillista tomándose el rostro con ambas manos. Isabella soltó una risilla en ese instante.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- intervino Jade cruzándose de brazos.

-No pensarán que me voy a creer esa historia, ¿Verdad?- replicó sin perder la alegre expresión.

-¡Es real!- aseguró Sapphira- este lugar está embrujado-

-¿Embrujado eh?, Alissa debería reconsiderar el contrato de su personal de ahora en adelante- llevó las manos a la cintura, adoptando una posición de reproche- son unas terribles mentirosas y sus historias no le darían miedo ni a un niño de tres años, además no piensen que soy tan estúpida… en el piso inferior no hay sets, son las oficinas de edición para las revistas y contratos de los modelos- terminó cruzando los brazos.

-No estés tan segura de lo que dices, puede que nos hayamos equivocado de lugar, pero aquí realmente han ocurrido accidentes- aseguró Jade- ya veremos qué dices cuando te topes cara a cara con un espectro-

-Ya…- dijo Isabella suspirando- escupir en las bebidas, después el drama de considerarme alguien cercano y finalmente el cuento de que en el lugar hay fantasmas- contestó la chica como meditando- ¿No les parece que son trucos muy viejos y reutilizados?- indicó al levantar una ceja otra vez.

-Me malinterpretas- dijo Jade con una forzada sonrisa, cuando en realidad rabiaba por dentro.

-Entonces, supongo que tengo que decir que no me gusta el jugo de naranja con saliva- añadió dejando el jugo sobre la barra, con intenciones de irse.

-¡Cuánta paranoia en una sola adolescente precoz!- exclamó Jade abrazando al instante a la modelo, como una madre protectora, sólo que en gestos más exagerados.

-¡Argh! ¡Me asfixio!- gritó Isabella, sintiendo que el pecho de la pelinegra la estaba ahogando.

-¿_En serio? Entonces tendré que abrazarte más fuerte…- _pensó Jade con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-Ya, ya, suéltala- pidió Sapphira ante la presión de las miradas que comenzaban a prestarles atención.

Isabella arrugó la frente y miró amenazadoramente a la vestuarista que portaba una sonrisa de inocencia que ella no creía. Después llevó la vista a la pelirroja cómplice con la misma expresión.

-No tengo intención alguna de irme hasta que termine mi trabajo- advirtió seriamente- o hasta que _Saga_ me invite a salir- dijo con todo el propósito de hacer enfadar a Jade haciendo énfasis en el nombre del gemelo.

**...**

-¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Esto es una estupidez!- gritó el santo, llamando la atención de todo el staff.

-Ve de una buena vez. Recuerda que Athena ha dado su consentimiento para esto, tienes que seguir las órdenes, _mis_ órdenes, y digo que salgas ¡Ahora!- exclamó fúrica la Cobra, mientras intentaba sacar a empujones al santo de Cáncer para su sesión.

-¡Dije no!- arremetió el peliazul, aferrándose fuertemente al marco de la puerta.

-No seas tan brusca con él, Shaina- pidió Kanon fingiendo estar preocupado- ¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor si trajeras a alguien más para que lo convenza, alguien, no sé… más masculino por ejemplo-

-¡Cierra la boca, Kanon!- vociferó nuevamente el cangrejo dorado ante los insistentes desvaríos del gemelo.

-Mira, Cáncer, no me interesa si necesitas a la mismísima Miss Universo o al tipo de la iluminación para hacer la sesión, ciertamente no me importa que motivación prefieras- el italiano frunció el seño al ver que Shaina se había tragado las palabras de Kanon- pero sí te advierto que si no haces lo que te digo va a haber problemas… serios, terribles y dolorosos problemas, ¿Comprendes?- Máscara tragó saliva, de sobra sabía que no era cosa inteligente meterse con Shaina. Asintió apenas perceptiblemente, pero aún sin soltarse del todo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la pelinegra acercándose con expresión inusualmente seria. El cangrejo dorado abrió los ojos al verla.

-Ninguno, preciosa- contestó el gemelo riendo- aunque tal vez tengas trabajo que hacer. Máscara es algo tímido y dijo que si tú no le ayudabas a cambiarse no haría la sesión- comentó maliciosamente, fingiendo inocencia.

-¡¿Pero qué dices pedazo de…-

-Ay, bombón, ¡Sólo tenías que pedírmelo!- dijo Jade recobrando su habitual estado más que feliz.

La vestuarista tomó al santo del brazo, logrando con una fuerza descomunal que el Cáncer se soltara fácilmente del marco, y después de eso la puerta se cerró de un solo golpe. Shaina abrió la boca asombrada y a la vez asustada, mientras Kanon trataba de ocultar su risa con una mano. Varios gritos en insultos en otro idioma se dejaron escuchar, pero no fue suficiente para que alguien tuviera piedad del cuarto santo y le ayudase a escapar, al contrario, el menor de los gemelos se apartó del lugar con una complaciente sonrisa y Shaina prosiguió con su itinerario.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un agotado Cáncer que se sostenía a duras penas del umbral de la puerta con un brazo y el otro colgando de su costado, y claro… en ropa interior de un oscuro color vino. Respiraba agitadamente sin poder ocultar el intenso gesto de molestia que adornaba su rostro al igual que el matiz enrojecido de éste.

-Kanon hijo de perra… me las pagarás-

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Sapphira sin perder oportunidad para deleitarse con el moreno.

Al santo no le quedó más remedio que asentir de una vez. Se enderezó, mirando al frente hacia el set que ya estaba listo con un fondo blanco y letras estilizadas en toda su extensión. Dio un paso, algo temeroso, tragando saliva. Dio otro paso, y finalmente se encaminó, todavía inseguro hasta el escenario donde lo esperaban la fotógrafa y la modelo. Se paró justo delante del panel blanco, frente a la cámara y los reflectores. La pelirroja tomó sus materiales, lista para comenzar a trabajar en él. Tomó un poco de polvo y lo esparció por el rostro del italiano, notando lo tensa que se volvió su cara cuando estuvo cerca de él; sonrió hasta cierto punto complacida, pues se encontró con algo inusual: el chico era tímido.

-¿Nervioso?- se atrevió a preguntar Sapphira. Él contestó con un gruñido que a la joven le pareció de lo más gracioso.

Siguió con su trabajo unos minutos más, encargándose de dejar aún mejor aquella tez de tono bronceado. Se separó del santo, revisando a corta distancia cualquier detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Con satisfacción comprobó que estaba listo para la sesión. Se dio la vuelta hacia Adrianne y levantó su pulgar derecho, dando así la señal para comenzar.

-Ok, vamos a hacerlo- anunció la castaña- primero tomaré unas cuantas sólo contigo, y después con Isabella, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, como sea- anunció desganado el santo, deseando apresurar aquello.

Estaba cruzado de brazos, haciendo notar más esos músculos, el rostro apuntando en dirección opuesta con un ligero sonrojo. Adrianne no se pudo resistir ante aquella imagen, así que sin dar aviso comenzó a capturar el momento; Máscara se dio cuenta unos segundos después, volteó el rostro frente a la cámara y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, expresión que también quedó grabada en la cámara.

-Sólo relájate- pidió sonriente Adrianne.

El santo suspiró, con el entrecejo arrugado. Levantó un brazo, para peinarse el cabello, y de nuevo una serie de flashes inundó el ambiente. Después bajó ambas extremidades y levantó un poco la barbilla, en una pose natural y sin forzar. La castaña ajustó un poco más la lente, tomando al instante las fotografías. El peliazul aún continuaba incómodo, pero decidió apresurarse haciendo lo que esa chica quería. Se recargó en el fondo, doblando una pierna hacia atrás y posando un pie en la pared, mientras sus manos descansaban al aire, dobló un poco el torso y ladeó el rostro. Un suspiro soñador abandonó los labios de Sapphira, las luces siguieron desbordándose del instrumento de Adrianne al igual que una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo el italiano.

Quitó el pie, balanceándose hacia enfrente y después bajó en cuclillas al suelo, colocó el codo derecho sobre su rodilla, y dejó recargar el mentón sobre el dorso de la mano. Miró directamente a la cámara, con una seria y enigmática mirada. Incluso la fotógrafa sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espalda al contemplar aquellos ojos azules, con expresión rebelde, seria y decidida.

-He terminado… ahora entras tú Isabella- apenas alcanzó a decir la mayor mirando perdidamente al peliazul.

La modelo avanzó, parándose justo al lado del santo. Éste se levantó, e inesperadamente la chica llevó los brazos a su nuca, acercando el cuerpo. Máscara Mortal tragó saliva nuevamente al sentir tan cerca a la joven, escuchó una risilla burlona al mismo momento en que las tomas comenzaron a capturarse. Arrastró los ojos hasta el fondo, donde encontró a Kanon tratando en vano de no reírse más fuerte. El cangrejo dorado entrecerró los ojos, iba a vengarse del gemelo por lo que le hizo pasar. Así que acercó su cara a la de Isabella y cerró los ojos, como si fuera a besarla. Luego bajó lentamente los brazos hasta sus muslos, acción que, incluso para Isabella, fue demasiado incitante. La castaña lo miró a los ojos, encontrando una sonrisa seductora, le guiñó un ojo, como esperando su complicidad y ella asintió sonriente. Entonces, haciendo uso de su extraordinaria fuerza, la levantó hasta tenerla sobre su abdomen con las piernas ajustándose a sus costados. Llevó una mano a su espalda y la otra aún en una pierna; Isabella estaba apenas más arriba de su cabeza, bajó el semblante, pegando su frente con la de él y una mano en su mejilla, mientras él completaba la imagen levantando su frente un poco más.

Hubo un silencio en esa toma. Adrianne la grabó sin problemas, pero estaba impactada, no sólo por el drástico cambio en la actitud del peliazul, sino por lo bello que resultaba el cuadro con esos dos: sonrientes y seductores con esa ropa íntima, como dos amantes. No sabría decir si era por lo profesional que era su hermana, o por lo bien que combinaban la menor y el apuesto guerrero.

-Bien, gracias. Por favor que pase el siguiente- anunció Adrianne.

Pero pareció que nadie le prestó atención. Carraspeó después de fotografiarlos, pues vio que aún seguían en la misma pose. Máscara bajó con lentitud a la chica y la dejó sobre el suave suelo del escenario, después revolvió su cabello infantilmente y se alejó, dejándola ahora a ella con las mejillas rojas y la vista fija en él.

-No me esperaba eso- comentó Kanon dibujando una curva en la boca- creo que ya vas aprendiendo algo "jaiba amigable"-

-Cállate, imbécil- protestó el guardián de Cáncer pasando a su lado, cubriéndose la cara con una mano a causa de la vergüenza que sentía.

**…**

Un largo y pesado suspiro surgió de los labios de Sapphira en señal de frustración. Llevó el brazo hasta la barra frente a la que estaba sentada y recargó la cabeza en él. Jade permaneció callada, jugando desganada con los bocadillos que estaban en uno de los tantos platos a lo largo del área de comida. Sus miradas estaban entrecerradas y sus bocas mostrando un claro gesto de molestia.

-Es casi inmune a todo lo que hacemos- comentó Jade.

-Lo sé. Nos dejamos guiar por el clásico "modelo hermosa, modelo hueca"- prosiguió la pelirroja- es obvio que con esa cara está engañando a todos y les hace pensar que es una niña buena, pero por dentro es maligna y astuta-

-Jamás lo imaginé. Quiero decir… la habíamos tratado unas cuantas veces, cuando Adrianne nos presentó a su familia y en los eventos de Francia a los que asistimos, pero nada más. Hicimos conclusiones demasiado rápido-

-Tendremos que actuar cautelosa e inteligentemente si queremos deshacernos de ella-

-¿Deshacerse de quién?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos al instante y dieron un veloz giro sobre los banquillos. Se miraron fugazmente entre ellas para luego encarar a la fotógrafa, quien tenía una expresión de sospecha y las manos en la cintura.

-Adrianne, querida- soltó nerviosamente Sapphira con una sonrisa- ¿Terminaron las sesiones?, te ves agotada, ¿Por qué no te sientas y bebes algo?-

-He terminado ya con Dohko y Afrodita, el chico es un adonis y no sólo físicamente- comentó con cierto recelo- pero no has respondido mi pregunta- aseguró amenazantemente la castaña.

-¿Qué pregunta?- inquirió Sapphira inocente.

-De tu hermana…- soltó la vestuarista con normalidad.

-¡Jade!- replicó Sapphira de inmediato- no es lo que piensas- se apresuró a esclarecer.

-Sí lo es. Queremos a tu hermana… pero a diez mil kilómetros lejos de aquí-

-Conspirando contra mi hermana ¿Eh?- concluyó Adrianne entrecerrando los ojos. Las dos jefas de imagen tragaron saliva, preparándose para lo peor- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?- cuestionó sonriente.

Jade y Sapphira se vieron entre ellas un momento, impresionadas por el simple hecho de que fuera precisamente Adrianne quien decidiera unirse a sus planes para alejar a la modelo de los chicos. La fotógrafa tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos vacíos, procediendo a tomar un vaso de jugo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó recargando la cabeza en una mano sobre la barra.

-Pues… no sabemos muy bien- contestó Sapphira- nada funciona-

-Déjenme decirles algo, chicas- comenzó Adrianne seriamente- mi hermana no es cualquier chica, antes de ser modelo ella era una brillante estudiante de escuela media, no por nada consiguió el lugar en el que está con su compañía-

-¿En serio? Siempre pensé que se había acostado con su jefe- declaró Sapphira pensativa.

-Esa fue tu prima…- aseguró Adrianne con una mueca en los labios.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón. Se parecen bastante ahora que lo pienso…- Adrianne rodó los ojos.

-En fin, jamás, pero jamás hay que subestimar a Isabella-

-Eso suena a lo que cualquier hermana orgullosa diría- dijo Jade entrecerrando su mirada. Adrianne suspiró.

-No es que no ame a mi hermana, es la única y además la menor, pero… es verdad que siempre ha sido hermosa, llamando la atención de todo chico que se le atraviese _incluyendo a mis ex novios, vaya idiotas…_- terminó pensando la castaña con recelo.

-¿Y…?- continuó la vestuarista.

-Y… no nos haría mal darle un "descanso" lejos de los muchachos ¿Verdad?, no todos los días se ven semejantes… -miró sobre su hombro, observando la graciosa escena entre Milo y Aioria- "ejemplares" masculinos- declaró con cierta picardía.

El trío comenzó a carcajearse con marcada malignidad, ganándose la rápida atención del staff que se encontraba a los alrededores, y con una discreta retirada, se alejaron del grupo. Era bien sabido entre el equipo de trabajo que cuando ellas reían de esa manera… lo mejor era no estar cerca. Sapphira tomó el plato de bocadillos con renovada energía, comenzando a comérselos todos con una sonrisa más que complaciente. Jade y Adrianne adoptaron una pose pensativa, golpeando su mentón con el dedo índice de manera idéntica.

-Sapphi- llamó Jade seriamente.

-¿Sí?- contestó la ojiazul devorando ahora las frituras.

-¿Podrías dejar eso y ayudarnos a pensar?- cuestionó la pelinegra con una mueca- pareces oso a punto de hibernar-

-¡Me da hambre cuando estoy feliz!- alegó la maquillista haciendo un puchero.

-También cuando estás nerviosa, triste, enojada…-

-¡Ok, ya entendí!- exclamó fastidiada. Detestaba que Jade cuidara tanto de su alimentación.

-¿Has visto el cuerpo de Marin?, por eso ella tiene a ese semi dios por novio, porque de seguro no come esta basura- dijo señalando las papas fritas que ya casi se acababan- dámelas-

-No-

-Dámelas, Sapphira- amenazó Jade, estirando el brazo. Su amiga dudó- ¿Acaso quieres parecer una ballena?-

-No…- contestó aburrida- pero tampoco una de esas chicas esqueléticas que salen en las portadas de las revistas-

-¡Eso es!- gritó la castaña eufóricamente.

-¿Lo ves?, Adrianne me apoya-

-No, eso no- aclaró la fotógrafa, Sapphira torció la boca con desencanto y los ojos entrecerrados- tengo la idea perfecta para sacar a mi hermana unas horas de aquí- aseguró con una sonrisilla.

-¿Hacerla engordar?- Adrianne rodó los ojos.

-Tampoco- insistió llevando la mano a su boca curvada y mirando hacia arriba, como una niña que comete una travesura- la cuarta "sirena" se hará cargo de ella- anunció levantando las cejas.

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sip, _ella_- corroboró; las otras dos intercambiaron miradas con una sonrisa- Isabella es tan vanidosa que no podría negarse-

Adrianne sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un teléfono móvil, los desplegó y buscó en la agenda el número deseado. Marcó y esperó unos segundos mientras escuchaba el timbre. Después se escuchó el tan familiar tono de voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡_Chérie_!- gritó emocionada- ¿Qué tal el viaje?... ¡Ah! Me alegra tanto saberlo… están justo a mi lado y deseosas de verte… escucha, sé que acabas de llegar, pero tengo un favor que pedirte…-

**…**

Al "click" del celular cerrándose le siguió la perversa sonrisa por parte de las tres jefes de imagen. Inmediatamente después, se escuchó el timbre del teléfono de cierta modelo, metros más adelante, sonando al ritmo de la contagiosa canción pop "Breath". Isabella tomó el aparato y contestó sin mucho ánimo. Dibujó una mueca de fastidio al principio, pero conforme iba avanzando la conversación, sus facciones comenzaron a pintar más interés. Para cuando colgó, estaba más que emocionada. Corrió hasta donde estaba la dueña de la compañía, tomándose el rostro con las manos.

_-_¡Me ofrecen una entrevista para _cover story _en Vanity Fair!- le anunció a Alissa.

-¿Tan pronto?- se dirigió a ella, dejando de lado la revista que anteriormente leía- ¿Y qué piensas hacer, querida?- preguntó interesada la rubia.

-¡Darles la entrevista obviamente! ¿Sabes la publicidad que le daría a mi carrera?- preguntó dando pequeño saltos de emoción. Repentinamente el rostro de Afrodita se iluminó, al igual que su cabeza con la idea que acababa de llegarle.

-…Sin mencionar la publicidad que le daría a los chicos para la Semana de la Moda…- susurró más que convincente- ¡Te acompaño!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Les dije que era demasiado vanidosa para resistirse –comentó Adrianne viendo como su hermana se retiraba del estudio ante la excusa de una inesperada entrevista- y con Alissa también fuera, creo que hemos "Matado dos palomas de un disparo"- dijo con las manos en la cintura.

-"Dos pájaros de un tiro", idiota- replicó Sapphira rodando los ojos.

-¡Es lo mismo!-

¿Logrará Adrianne decir algún día correctamente un refrán? ¿Podrá Kanon encontrar la media naranja de Máscara Mortal sin que éste lo asesine primero? ¿Por qué el cangrejito dorado resultó ser tan tímido? ¿Quién rayos es la misteriosa "sirena"? ¿Si hay un hombre decapitado que sale por las noches… deberíamos llamar a Johnny Depp ¬v¬? ¿Silentforce tiene vergüenza después de publicar tras un año de ausencia en esta historia? Yo creo que no…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

*La canción que menciono como tono de llamada para Isabella, "Breath", es la canción interpretada por el músico surcoreano GDragon, escúchenla si pueden: http:/ youtube . com/ watch?v=8pin-6JrdHY (ya saben, quiten los espacios ;D)

Y bueno, heme aquí tras más de un año de no publicar en esta historia, que al parecer gusta bastante a los lectores ya que ha recibido muy buena respuesta por parte de ustedes :D. No sé muy bien qué decir, estar ausente tanto tiempo te deja sin palabras XD (que descarada soy XD), solamente me queda agradecerles a todos los que leen y comentan por igual en los capítulos, a pesar de que no haya habido actualización hasta ahora. Algunos lo saben y otros no, pero en agosto pasado entré a la universidad, y la verdad es que es un tipo diferente de exigencia a la que la preparatoria me tenía acostumbrada, no es excusa, sin embargo sentí que no podía darme el tiempo necesario para acabar algo, de hecho con trabajo he logrado actualizar unas cuantas veces en lo que va de ese período hasta hoy. Por eso les pido paciencia en cuanto a la rapidez de los avances, por lo menos ya salí de este semestre y tendré un poco más de tiempo, pero como quiero conseguir un trabajo de verano, tal vez esté en las mismas, así que nada, sólo eso, espero no se hayan aburrido con mi discurso XD.

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_Memories 666, Sweet Victory, La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Marinlucero chiba, Nana-C-Lover, L. Byron, Paburo SilverghosT Yuy, mavale, jaelina, Ana Bella , ELI251, Alondra, Gran Hana, doremishine itsuko, Dlkg., Tiamat-dojumaru-Ishtar, Maiev-S, nerak ana, NelidOremii, Umizu, Eileen Prince Snape, PrincessLuna10, Loana Dii Viirgo, Fabiola Moon de Cullen, Suigin Walker._

Ufff! Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen mis locuras XD.

**Suigin Walker**: Wow, nueva lectora! :D muchas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado. Te agradezco también el que me consideres una buena escritora, hago lo que puedo ;D. Y bueno, Damis y Sunrise me mencionan por que lidian conmigo siempre… naaa, las tres somos buenas amigas y siempre andamos pendientes la una de las otras. En cuanto a mi avatar en mi perfil, sip, son Milo y Lorin :D, pero de hecho esa imagen la puse mucho antes de que se publicara "La última esperanza" porque Lorin es original de un fic mío que se llama "El fuego de la vida", y ese dibujo lo hice yo, pero Damis se encargó de ponerle color, le quedó hermoso ¿verdad? :D, bueno, espero verte por aquí o por mi otro fic pronto. Saludos!


	6. Sesión fotográfica pt5: De periodistas y

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Sexto capítulo: "Sesión fotográfica pt. 5: De periodistas y modelos"**

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el castaño en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta del vestidor, logrando que el Caballero perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Disculpa, te confundí con el amor de mi vida, ¿Te casas conmigo?- soltó soñadoramente Sapphira.

-¿Perdón?-

-Es decir… ¿Estás listo para _acostarte_, digo, trabajar conmigo?-

Aioros sonrió divertido y a la vez nervioso por el comportamiento de la maquillista. Asintió sin más, avanzando hasta donde ella lo guiaba, al fondo del estudio. Era un escenario diferente, donde los increíbles edificios y las calles a través de las enormes ventanas totalmente transparentes eran la vista para las tomas. El espacio estaba acondicionado con un sofá de cuero negro, y al fondo de la pared unos cuantos cuadros, sobre el piso varias revistas esparcidas, al igual que un par de libros. Aioros observó curioso: daba la sensación de que era como un sencillo apartamento de la ciudad. Adrianne miraba de nueva cuenta los detalles, escuchando a Shaina y Nanami sobre los arreglos, pero Sapphira continuaba frente a él con esa expresión perdida. Entonces carraspeó un poco, logrando que saliera de su ensoñación.

-Linda vista ¿No?-

-Fantástica…- respondió la pelirroja admirando la anatomía del castaño.

-¿No deberías… tú sabes?- dijo Aioros, apuntando su cuerpo con ambas manos.

-_¿Violarte? con todo gusto, precioso_-pensó la pelirroja mordiendo su labio inferior, pero después se dio cuenta a lo que el santo se refería- ¡Ah!, el maquillaje, claro-

Sapphira sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar aquellas imágenes poco castas sobre el griego, algo que resultaba nada fácil. Tomó con presteza una de las esponjas de una mesa, donde habían colocado sus cosas, algo de polvo facial que luego esparció por el rostro bronceado del Sagitario. El joven esbozó una sonrisa, a causa de las cosquillas que le ocasionaba el constante movimiento de las manos de la chica, pero permaneció quieto hasta el final. Adrianne se acercó hasta ellos, provocando que su amiga emitiera un gruñido cual perro protegiendo su territorio… típico de ella cuando estaba con un hombre así; la francesa estiró un brazo, acercando un teléfono celular al castaño sin tomar en cuenta la extraña protesta de Sapphira.

-Es para la segunda parte de la sesión- aclaró Adrianne- necesito un concepto urbano, pero refrescante, y tú vas a dármelo sin duda. Así que sólo pretende estar en una conversación telefónica y déjame ver ese talento, ¿Ok?-

-Una conversación telefónica… ¿En ropa interior?- preguntó Aioros levantando una ceja y mirando del a la francesa.

-Exacto-

-Está listo- dijo Sapphira.

-Perfecto, comencemos de una buena vez- anunció de buena gana, tomando su cámara- recuéstate en el sofá, Aioros. Deja el celular en el suelo, lo ocuparemos después-

El joven de nuevo asintió y tomó asiento. Colocó su espalda en una esquina del mueble y subió las piernas, tratando de acomodarse entre el forro de cuero oscuro. La francesa le hizo una indicación con la mano, pidiéndole que subiera el mentón. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en el lente, su cabello ligeramente despeinado con algunas hebras sobre su prolijo rostro; llevó el brazo izquierdo a la orilla del respaldo y la otra doblada sobre el descansabrazos, dejando que su largo cuerpo ocupara la extensión del sofá. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, pronto Aioros se encontró casi cegado por la luz blanca de la cámara acosadora de Adrianne. Permaneció estático durante algunas tomas, luego levantó los brazos, cruzándolos tras su cabeza, dobló la pierna izquierda dejando aún estirada la derecha; formó una nueva sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras se dejaba consentir por los halagos de la fotógrafa ante su gran trabajo.

El noveno guardián inclinó la cabeza y la recargó en la mano derecha que estaba sobre el descansabrazos, hundiendo todos sus dedos entre los rizos castaños que eran su cabellera. Miró al centro de la cámara, después hacia un lado como quien se pierde en sus pensamientos, y finalmente alzó los orbes claros al techo, con una mirada distraída, curiosa y fascinante. La chica ajustó nuevamente el lente y con un movimiento de su mano le ordenó sentarse. Ahora estaba recargado, con el torso derecho y de frente. El Sagitario reposó ambos brazos en el corto respaldo y separó ligeramente las piernas sobre el suelo, dejando apreciar la definida complexión de sus músculos abdominales.

-Excelente, excelente…- susurró Adrianne sonriendo- ahora toma el teléfono- le pidió mientras daba un momento.

Aioros hizo caso y tan pronto lo sostuvo, su cuerpo se movió casi sin percatarse formando una nueva pose. Volvió a recostarse, sólo que esta vez colocó el teléfono en su oreja izquierda, dobló la pierna contraria y el brazo derecho lo dejó descansar sobre su firme abdomen. La ventilación se encendió a lento ritmo, la melena del griego comenzó a moverse provocativamente sobre su rostro, las hojas de las revistas en el suelo se movieron cambiando de página constantemente. Sonrió nuevamente, intentando darle a Adrianne lo que quería: una llamada en calzones. Ella lo captó desde varios ángulos, ya fuera de costado, de frente o una vista elevada, la francesa supo encerrar el encanto de Aioros en unas cuantas tomas.

-¡Listo!, estuvo grandioso, _chérie_- agradeció la francesa.

-Te doy las gracias- contestó Aioros solemnemente mientras salía del set.

-¡A mí dame un hijo!- gritó Sapphira emocionada.

**…**

-¿Por qué aún no ha salido?- preguntó Shaina totalmente molesta- que sea el último no significa que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Dice que tiene que meditar- contestó Shura de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Meditar?-

-Sí, ya sabes…- el capricornio se acercó a la peliverde, como queriendo decir un secreto- tiene que alejar la _perplejidad_ de su mente-

La Amazona rodó los ojos en ese instante y se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Ese trabajo traía demasiados problemas para ella. Alejó con la mano al moreno y trató de girar el picaporte del vestidor, pero el pasador estaba colocado; Shaina suspiró cansada, levantó una pierna y de una patada logró abrir la puerta. Se adentró toda prisa en busca del rubio, pero jamás esperó encontrarlo en esa situación: colgando por el marco de la ventana, a punto de caer de una considerable altura. La Cobra corrió hacia el ventanal abierto, sujetó uno de los brazos del santo con ambas manos y tiró de él con fuerza para adentrarlo nuevamente al vestidor. La peliverde frunció el ceño y zapateó insistentemente en busca de una explicación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soportar la Exclamación de Athena, matar espectros y alcanzar el octavo sentido te hará volar, Shaka?-

-No intentaba volar- replicó el rubio, levantándose del suelo- sólo... miraba el paisaje- respondió tratando de sonar casual- ¡Y no iba a escapar!-

-Ajá, por supuesto- rodó los ojos- quiero tu trasero en el set en quince minutos, ¿Entendido?- amenazó la peliverde para después salir por la puerta.

La cobra salió rápidamente de la habitación, diciendo algunas maldiciones en voz baja; no entendía por qué tenía que lidiar con el montón de idiotas que tenía como compañeros de orden. Shura la dejó pasar, temeroso de que fuera a golpearlo, después se adentró al vestidor, viendo la cara consternada de Shaka.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber el Capricornio.

-Sí, sí, excelente- respondió Shaka sin ánimo.

-Ya sabes que Shaina es de cuidado-

-Lo sé-

-Además no puedes irte, firmamos un contrato, dimos nuestra palabra a la señorita Alissa y eso significa que también con Athena-

-Sí, Shura, lo sé, gracias por recordarlo…-

-Y con esta altura ni siquiera tú podrías salir ileso-

-Ya entendí, Shura-

-Digo, al menos serían unos cuantos huesos rotos, tal vez las dos piernas, un brazo, el cráneo…-

-Dije que entendía la idea-

-Hemorragias, tu sangre por todas partes en la calle-

-¡Shura!- gritó irritado el rubio- gracias por tu _preocupación_, ahora si me disculpas…- indicó la puerta.

-Sí, tienes razón, nos vemos luego-

…

Los últimos detalles eran revisados por Sapphira, asegurándose de que la piel de Shura luciera mejor de lo que ya se veía. Dio unos retoques sobre los músculos del pecho, dando un soñador suspiro mientras se deleitaba con la fortaleza que mostraba esa parte del cuerpo del santo. Alejó un poco la esponja con que trabajaba para ver cómo iba; de nuevo suspiró con una sonrisa al notar la adorable imagen que desprendía el guerrero sin que él siquiera lo notara. Su corto cabello negro lucía provocativamente desordenado, combinando perfectamente con el tono bronceado de su piel, además del atlético cuerpo vestido únicamente con el corto bóxer azul. Tenía una mano tras la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, como distraído. La pelirroja no perdió detalle de aquella postura logrando que su activa imaginación comenzara a trabajar con el cuadro que tenía delante.

-Sapphira… Sapphira- llamó Adrianne desde atrás- me estás retrasando, date prisa- pidió apurada- oye, ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó tocando la frente de la chica. Después miró hacia donde su amiga tenía la vista perdida- maldita pervertida…- entrecerró los ojos, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga- Eh, Shura- lo llamó tocándole el hombro.

-¿Sí?- contestó de inmediato el español, con expresión de sorpresa.

-Ya vamos a comenzar. Acércate, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa, adelantándose de inmediato.

-Y tú…- apuntó con un dedo a Sapphira- date un baño de agua fría…-

-¡Soñar despierta no hace daño a nadie!- exclamó frustrada. Chasqueó la lengua y alzó la cabeza al techo- si existes, ¿Por qué no me castigas con uno de esos hombres?-

La fotógrafa dejó atrás a la maquillista y se dedicó a su propio trabajo. Miró el estudio a través de la lente para asegurarse de que la luz y los reflejos estaban coordinados. La pantalla era negra, iluminación media y ventiladores encendidos a los lados. Shura ya estaba en medio del lugar, esperando instrucciones. Nanami se acercó a él y le dio una almohada blanca; el joven guerrero la tomó con cierta curiosidad. La apretujó un par de veces, provocando que algunas de las plumas que contenía volaran por el aire. Se dispersaron con ligereza, y eso hizo reír al pelinegro.

-¿Listo?- preguntó la castaña. Shura asintió sonriente- entonces diviértete, lindura-

La ya conocida resonancia de la cámara delataba la captura de la primera toma. Shura tenía los labios curvados y el rostro relajado, realmente no estaba incómodo con aquella situación. Sostuvo la almohada de una punta con la mano derecha, casi haciéndola tocar el suelo; ladeó el rostro ligeramente y levantó la barbilla y el flash nuevamente inundó el set. El Capricornio llevó el suave objeto tras su hombro, doblando el brazo, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y estiró una pierna, dando una estilizada pose a todo su cuerpo en el acto. Como los demás, el pelinegro no parecía ser novato en esas cosas, pues cada movimiento parecía haber sido diseñado con exactitud por cada uno de ellos. Adrianne giró un poco la lente, haciendo énfasis en el rostro del guerrero, y nuevamente a su postura. Con un ademán de su mano, la fotógrafa pidió otro estilo, entonces el español marcó una sonrisilla seductora con los labios cerrados y la mirada vanidosa poco normal en sus ojos mientras abrazaba el almohadón, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con él, fijando la vista en el centro de la cámara. Esperó a que se hicieran algunas capturas de pie, después se arrodilló y separó las rodillas lo más que pudo, agarró el objeto esponjoso con la mano izquierda, precisamente con cuatro de sus dedos, ya que el pulgar se encargó de bajar peligrosamente una parte de sus bóxers azules, dejando aún más al descubierto la línea que seguía su vientre; inclinó ligeramente el torso hacia atrás, se mordió el labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos mientras los dedos de su extremidad derecha iban a su rostro apenas tocándolo. Esperó a ser fotografiado en esa erótica posición, la cual hallaba bastante satisfactoria y nada vergonzosa.

_-¡Pero qué hombre!-_ pensó Adrianne totalmente concentrada en él mientras lo fotografiaba a más no poder.

-_¡Tanta carne y yo sin dientes! ¡Grrr!- _se dijo Sapphira.

-_Ahora ya sé de qué viviremos si la fundación de Athena se queda sin dinero…_- dijo Shaina, tomando nota mental.

-Que guapo se ve Shura…- susurró Marin, viendo asombrada al pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó histérico Aioria a su lado- digo, ¿Cómo dices que dijiste, cariño?- preguntó el león tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Que Shura de Capricornio se ve absoluta e irremediablemente atractivo en este momento, Aioria-confesó la Amazona de plata, en parte sincera y por otra tratando de hacerlo sufrir un poco- y mucho…- añadió sin prestarle atención a su cara iracunda.

-_Shura malvado, sedujiste a mi novia… ¡Te odio, maldito!_-

Inesperadamente, comenzaron a caer pequeñas plumas blancas sobre el español, esparciéndose por todos lados gracias a los ventiladores. Dos chicos estaban sobre pequeñas escaleras a los costados, encargándose de esa tarea, y Shura sólo atinaba a divertirse completamente; estiró la palma derecha de su mano, esperando que cayeran los finos plumajes. Algunos de éstos se posaron sobre sus amplios y definidos hombros, otros en su cabello despeinado. El guerrero lucía angelical en medio de aquel escenario, atractivo y tentador a la vez. La francesa captó cada minúsculo movimiento de su cuerpo y cada pequeño gesto que articulaba el pelinegro.

-Hemos terminado, lindura- anunció Adrianne, incorporándose de su posición semi arrodillada.

-¡Pero ni siquiera te invité a cenar!- bromeó el español. Adrianne también rió.

-Cuando quieras- le guiñó un ojo.

**…**

-¿Dónde está Saga?- preguntó Kanon, impaciente por el aburrimiento… aburrido de molestar a Máscara Mortal.

-Si no sabes tú, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí?- contestó de mala gana el cangrejo dorado.

Ambos habían terminado de comer algunos aperitivos de la barra después de la sesión de Máscara Mortal, y sin nada más interesante qué hacer, decidieron rondar los pasillos donde estaban las utilerías de vestuario, escenario, edición y demás, justo a la salida del enorme estudio donde hicieron las fotos. Kanon llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de acallar un nuevo bostezo. Pasaron al lado de una puerta, sin intenciones de detenerse cuando algo captó la atención del peliazul mayor.

-¡Saga!- se escuchó el suplicante grito femenino.

-¿Te lastimé?- contestó el gemelo.

-_¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?- _se preguntó Kanon internamente, pegándose a la puerta como imán.

-No importa- aseguró ella con un suspiro- ¡Ouch!-

-Lo siento-

-_¡Ese mentiroso!, dijo que no le atraía la sensual pelinegra, y ahora la tiene bajo control_- se dijo el gemelo con recelo mientras seguía escuchando- _usó la táctica de la indiferencia para luego conseguirla para él solo… bien pensado hermanito_-

-No deberías hacerlo tan fuerte, Saga, vas a lastimarla más-

-_¿Aioros? ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?-_ se preguntó el menor de los Géminis levantando una ceja.

-Entonces ven y hazlo tú en lugar de estar ahí parado mirando- replicó el mayor.

-_Y decías que yo era el raro…_- se burló Cáncer vía cosmo, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No me molestaría si tú también lo intentas, cariño- contestó Jade de lo más casual- si los dos lo hacen al mismo tiempo, estoy segura que se sentirá mejor-

Entonces Kanon torció ambas cejas, tratando de procesar aquella información. Escuchó los pasos del arquero y fue en ese momento cuando abrió los ojos, mordiendo nerviosamente un dedo de su puño.

-Wow, eres todo un experto con las manos, Aioros… ¡Oh sí! ¡Eso se siente tan bien!-

-No seas tan exagerada, alguien podría oírte y si se enteran de que estoy haciendo esto…- replicó Saga

-¿Temes que Kanon se entere?- preguntó burlonamente el castaño.

-_Muy tarde…-_ se dijo el gemelo menor.

Cáncer y Géminis se recargaron un poco más en la puerta, dispuestos a escuchar aquella conversación, que para sus mentes no costaba trabajo de interpretar. Sin embargo, la pieza no estaba totalmente asegurada con la cerradura, así que el peso de ambos chicos actuó contra ella rápidamente. Kanon y Máscara cayeron al otro lado de la habitación con un golpe seco contra el suelo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No estábamos espiándolos ni nada así!- gritó de inmediato Kanon, cubriéndose los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kanon?- preguntó su gemelo.

-¡Nada! sigan con lo suyo, yo no he visto nada-

-¿Qué hay de malo con mirar?- quiso saber Aioros.

-Todavía lo dices, arquero indecente-

-Kanon, ¿Podrías quitarte las manos de la cara?- exigió Saga- ya-

El gemelo menor hizo lentamente lo que su hermano pedía; cuando recuperó la visión total, levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Jade estaba sentada sobre una silla, con el pie derecho sin uno de sus zapatos de tacón, Aioros estaba sentado delante de ella, sosteniéndole ese mismo pie, y al igual que Saga, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-¿Qué… qué estaban haciendo?- fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar Kanon.

-Vine a recoger algunas cosas, y cuando estaba por salir me torcí el tobillo- explicó Jade.

-No sé cómo las chicas sobreviven a esas cosas- dijo el Sagitario, refiriéndose a los zapatos.

-Aioros y yo pasábamos por aquí, así que la ayudamos a levantarse- completó Saga, devolviendo la vista a la vestuarista- y de alguna manera terminamos siendo sus masajistas- terminó con fastidio.

-¡Tienen toque de ángel!- exclamó más que contenta la pelinegra con una sonrisa- además, esta pobre y torpe dama les agradece las atenciones a dos _guapos, sexys, divinos, deseables, con cuerpo de tentación…_ caballeros gentiles-

-Ah, eso era…- suspiró el menor.

-¿Qué has imaginado, Kanon?- interrogó Saga de nueva cuenta.

-Nada, nada-

-Sí, Kanon, dilo- instó Máscara Mortal sonriendo todavía.

-Pedazo de crustáceo…- maldijo por lo bajo el peliazul- yo realmente…-

-Creyó que estaban en un trío-

-¡Máscara!- gritó Kanon- ¡Él también lo pensó!- acusó al cangrejo con un dedo.

Saga golpeó su rostro con una mano, Aioros tenía el espanto dibujado por sus facciones, y Jade parecía perderse en sus propias fantasías.

**…**

Shaka se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde lo fotografiarían, dándole vueltas una y otra vez al asunto. Negó fervientemente, seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer contradecía a sus nociones de moral. El sitio, con las lujosas y extensas sábanas en el suelo, aún estaba siendo retocado por varias personas coordinadas por Shaina, y en la mesa de trabajo Marin parecía absorta en lo que sea que fuere su trabajo, sin prestar atención a los esfuerzos de Aioria por captar su atención. El rubio estaba nervioso, pero más que nada, con frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tallando su brazo izquierdo con la mano contraria en señal de que la ventilación era demasiado para él, añadido al hecho de que la bata que cubría su cuerpo no era suficiente. Sin duda, prefería el clima templado de Grecia o el cálido resguardo del sexto templo, que el cambiante y extraño ambiente de Tokio. Cerró los ojos, reconsiderando el asunto entero.

_-Perdóname Buda... estoy a punto de exponer mi casto cuerpo para satisfacer a las masas hambrientas de imágenes y sensaciones carnales que...- _

-¿Qué shampoo usas?-

El santo dio un ligero brinco y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar aquella vocecilla mientras sentía que un mechón de su cabello era acariciado. Giró la vista, encontrando a una muy concentrada Sapphira analizando la pequeña parte de su melena. Él sonrió amablemente, tratando de que sus nervios pasaran desapercibidos.

-"Lotus"- respondió.

-No conozco la marca, pero si este es el resultado de usarlo, ¡Yo también quiero de eso!-

-Es un shampoo hindú, contiene extractos de shikakai, amla, reetha y behra- explicó Shaka enumerando con los dedos.

-¿Realmente son extractos de algo… o acabas de mencionarme a mi querida madre en otro idioma?- preguntó Sapphira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, ¡Es decir _No_!, no hablé mal de nadie, de verdad son los componentes de esa _madre_, ¡Perdón! de ese shampoo-

Sapphira rió ante las accidentadas palabras del santo, mientras que éste golpeaba su rostro de un manotazo. Shaka suspiró pacientemente mientras ordenaba las palabras en su cabeza; de alguna manera había terminado diciendo cosas sin sentido, y no es que él fuera precisamente alguien demasiado tímido con las mujeres, simplemente evitaba las complicaciones que ellas conllevaban…

-Lo que intento explicar es…-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- agregó ella con una sonrisa.

-Sa-pphi-ra...- llamó pausadamente Adrianne, golpeteando con un dedo su muñeca.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó aburridamente la pelirroja ante las apresuraciones de la francesa- un segundo tarde y está martirizándome, ¡Debería conseguirse un novio para que me deje tranquila!- exclamó dramáticamente mientras caminaba a largas zancadas.

El rubio se aproximó hasta donde estaba Adrianne, no sin antes tomar una larga y profunda bocanada de aire. Permaneció parado a la orilla del set, mirando hacia todos lados totalmente confundido. Ella posó ambas manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño, a la vez que zapateaba rápidamente. Shaka miró a la fotógrafa y levantó una ceja, inseguro de qué es lo que la estaba molestando, entonces la chica simplemente suspiró y se acercó donde él, y rudamente colocó una mano en su pecho.

-Shaka…-

-¿Sí?-

-Quítatela… ahora- mandó ella.

Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la saliva pasando por la garganta del guerrero, quien parecía más pálido con aquella petición. Sin embargo, Adrianne bajó su mano lentamente hasta tocar la cinta que mantenía unida la bata, jugueteando con ella.

-O tal vez… prefieres que yo lo haga por ti- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No, no!, yo puedo hacerlo- insistió el Caballero.

Se deshizo de la prenda en un segundo, alejando prudencialmente a la francesa con su movimiento. Se dejó al descubierto la alta y estética complexión de su cuerpo usando el bóxer de color plata; si bien él era delgado, podían fácilmente notarse los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, además del marcado abdomen y su fuerte tórax. Adrianne sonrió y volvió a su lugar, sólo para evitar lanzarse encima del Virgo. Carraspeó, recuperando compostura y tomó la cámara.

-Acuéstate- pidió de nueva cuenta, acercándose donde él.

Shaka hizo tal como le pidió y se tendió sobre las extensas sábanas que recubrían el piso. Sapphira llegó a su lado, ocupándose de retocar el maquillaje en el que ya había trabajado en el vestidor, después intervino Nanami, tomando partes del largo cabello del santo y esparciéndolo cuidadosamente a su alrededor para agregar un efecto atrayente. La pelinegra se retiró al igual que Sapphira una vez que completaron sus tareas. La fotógrafa se colocó al lado de Shaka y se ocupó ella misma de algunos detalles en el masculino rostro; movió uno de los brazos de él y lo posicionó a la altura de su mandíbula.

-La mirada en mí- pidió ella. El guerrero asintió.

Entonces el "click" del aparato volvió a sonar repetidamente, grabando la postura del santo desde cierto ángulo. El Virgo intentó relajarse y hacer aquello lo mejor posible. Ladeó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos sin mover el brazo, logrando crear una atractiva imagen de él con aire somnoliento sobre aquellas sábanas. La dorada melena estaba desperdigada a su alrededor, dando así la perfecta combinación entre rebelde y pacífico. Adrianne se levantó para colocarse frente a él y obtener tomas con altura; Shaka la siguió con la vista, variando los movimientos de su rostro. Dobló una rodilla y llevó la mano izquierda a su abdomen, mientras que la derecha la hundía en el nacimiento de su cabello. Las imágenes iban llegando una a una a la portátil, mismas que eran analizadas por las chicas de plata y Nanami. La iluminación era perfecta y el escenario también. Las suaves telas estaban arrugadas y entre sus ondas descansaban las mechas del rubio, las cuales se iban reacomodando conforme él se movía y cambiaba de posiciones. Esta vez llevó ambos brazos tras la cabeza y con sus pies logró enredar un poco de la sábana, sonrió ligeramente y dedicó una mirada profunda con sus ojos celestes a la fotógrafa. La luz de los reflectores era cálida sobre la piel del sexto custodio, haciendo que resaltara en tonos dorados que combinaban perfectamente con el dorado de su cabello.

-Excelente, Shaka- felicitó Adrianne, completamente entusiasmada con los resultados.

Entonces giró lentamente, dejando que Adrianne tomara minuciosamente el fluido movimiento de su cuerpo a la par que ella lo rodeaba. Terminó recostado sobre su pecho y la chica frente a frente; el rubio hindú colocó ambos brazos doblados bajo su mentón, dejó una de sus firmes piernas estiradas mientras que la otra la doblaba para formar un cuatro con ambas, su largas hebras caían por su espalda, hombros y partes de su afilada cara, las cuales realzaban el matiz de sus ojos. La jefe de fotografía oprimió el botoncillo de su aparato por última vez.

-Listo. Ya terminamos, Shaka- sonrió complacida.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó desconcertado el Caballero- esto es más fácil de lo que pensé- agregó pensativo.

**…**

Isabella cruzó los brazos y comenzó a balancear ansiosamente el pie que mantenía en el aire. Llevaba poco más de diez minutos sentada sobre el hermoso sofá de cuero marrón, justo frente al ventanal de la habitación, desde donde se podía obtener una hermosa vista de la parte céntrica de Tokio. Su té ya se había enfriado sobre la mesita de estilo francés al centro y el incesante tic-tac del reloj comenzaba a irritarla. Marcó un mohín de molestia en sus labios y volteó a ver a Alissa; ella miró el delicado reloj en su muñeca y suspiró.

-Ya debería estar aquí- dijo la rubia con cierta preocupación.

-Por supuesto que debería estar aquí, ¡Esta es su habitación!- exclamó impaciente Isabella- gracias a que nos recibió su asistente pudimos entrar a este lugar, de lo contrario estaríamos en el pasillo-

-Seguro surgió alguna emergencia- intentó tranquilizar Alissa a la modelo.

-¿Qué clase de profesional es?- preguntó molesta- tiene un retraso considerable de tiempo, si no fuera porque trabaja para una de las revistas más importantes de América, ya me hubiera marchado-

-Sé paciente, cariño-intervino la empresaria nuevamente- oportunidades como esta no llegan porque alguien le está haciendo un favor a otra persona, sino por tu talento-

-Sí, tienes razón- acordó la menor, todavía disgustada- espero que sea al menos una chica inteligente y cortés, detesto el estilo americano de informalidad…-

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo golpe. Ambas mujeres miraron espantadas en su dirección, asustadas por el repentino azote.

-¡Pues por mí tu jefe se puede podrir en el infierno!- gritó una chica desde el umbral, sosteniendo con fuerza su teléfono celular- ¡La próxima vez que intente arrebatarme un helado de vainilla está muerto!... ¿Que podrían arrestarme por agresión física y demandarme? ¡Ja! ¿Ustedes y cuántos más?- se mofó la castaña posando su mano libre en la cadera- ¡No me importa que sea el primer ministro de Inglaterra! y dile que si se mete conmigo de nuevo no sólo le morderé una mano, me aseguraré de que no tenga descendencia… ¡Sí, considérelo una amenaza!- cerró el móvil de un movimiento y resopló con fuerza.

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó Alissa, un poco asustada por aquel espectáculo. Sólo entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, creo que me equivoqué de habitación- respondió apenada- enseguida me iré- retrocedió unos pasos y miró el número de la puerta- esperen… esta es mi habitación, entonces, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-¡¿Eres idiota?- gritó Isabella, a punto de arrojarse sobre ella por su despistada actitud. Alissa se levantó, deteniendo a la modelo con ambos brazos.

-Lo que ella quiso decir es si tú eres de _Vanity Fair_ –

-¡Ah sí!, soy yo- respondió la joven sonriendo nerviosamente- entonces ustedes deben ser…-

-Alissa Rumsfeld e Isabella Lambert, un placer- introdujo la deidad del amor, extendiendo su mano.

-¡¿Alissa Rumsfeld? ¿Como "Agencia Rumsfeld de Modelos Europeos y Asiáticos"?- preguntó con ojos brillantes la recién llegada. La rubia asintió, e inmediatamente la chica apartó de un empujón a la menor, apresando la mano de Alissa- ¡Es un verdadero placer! soy una de sus más grandes admiradoras. He comprado por internet los calendarios de cada uno de sus modelos y debo decirle que estoy más que contenta con ellos, y también leí la entrevista que le hizo la edición francesa de _Vogue_ el mes pasado, ¡No puedo creer que esté enfrente de mí!-

-Je, sí, eh… ¿Podrías soltar mi mano?, creo que se está poniendo morada- pidió Afrodita tratando de zafarse de la parlanchina chica.

-¡Ah! lo siento-

-Te agradezco tu atención, me siento halagada, estaré esperando una segunda entrevista por parte de _Vanity Fair_- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¡¿Qué?- chilló la periodista- ¿Alguien la entrevistó antes que yo?-

-Si realmente trabajas en esa revista deberías saberlo- habló Isabella, viendo a la desubicada muchacha- fue en el especial de invierno de hace dos años…-

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí- declaró la Diosa, viendo el desencajado rostro de la morena quien parecía haber entrado en shock- sino para la entrevista de Isabella-

-¿Isa-quién?-

-¡Yo, idiota!- replicó la francesa a punto de un colapso- en serio, ¿De qué planeta vienes?, casi podría decir que eres amiga de Adrianne…- susurró con desconfianza.

-¡Claro!, tu entrevista. _Había olvidado a la hermana de Adrianne_, _¿Qué demonios les dan a las adolescentes de ahora? esta niña está más desarrollada que una calabaza con fertilizante_- divagó la entrevistadora, observando detenidamente el bien formado cuerpo de la modelo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Sí, sí. Por favor tomen asiento, sólo buscaré unas cosas- dicho esto las tres se sentaron en los sillones, y la castaña sacó algunos objetos de su bolso.

-Por cierto, mi más grande fan no me ha dicho su nombre- indicó la rubia.

_-¡Demonios!_ _olvidé presentarme_- pensó golpeándose el rostro- disculpen, soy…-

La joven permaneció indecisa unos momentos, con la vista perdida y mordiendo su labio inferior. Entonces una masculina voz resonó en su cabeza con el eco de un recuerdo.

"_Me gusta tu nombre. No tiene nada de raro o vergonzoso, deberías gritarlo al mundo para que escuche lo lindo que es." _

-Soy Amelia- se introdujo después de una pausa.

-Bien, Amelia, estamos ansiosas- dijo sonriendo la deidad.

La chica asintió enérgicamente, acomodó su libreta, pluma en mano, además de una pequeña grabadora en la mesa para cualquier detalle que pudiera escapar a sus dedos. Carraspeó un poco, acomodándose en el sillón. Ciertamente estaba ansiosa, pues a pesar de que había sido pedido aquello como un favor, realmente resultaba una exclusiva para la revista donde trabajaba el tener a la revelación del modelaje Isabella Lambert, de Dior, para una entrevista de la que realmente muchos matarían por conseguir.

-Isabella Angelique Lambert; diecinueve años y de nacionalidad francesa-comenzó la periodista-estás en la cima de tu carrera como una de las modelos internacionales más jóvenes de la prestigiosa firma Christian Dior, ¿Qué significa para ti el lograr tanto reconocimiento a tan corta edad?-

-Sin duda es un sueño, porque siempre anhelé ser un icono en las pasarelas, pero sobre todo una expectativa cumplida, resultado de mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y pasión por lo que esta industria representa-

-_¿Qué?, ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña con esas respuestas elocuentes? ¿Acaso comer lechuga está haciendo más inteligentes a las modelos?_- se preguntó recelosamente Amelia en sus adentros, pero prosiguió- ¿Cuál de todas tus cualidades crees que ha sido esencial para triunfar como modelo?-

-Mi perseverancia. Es usual que se presenten retos constantemente; a veces deseas dejar todo y rendirte, pero con el paso del tiempo y durante mi entrenamiento, aprendí a jamás darme por vencida y superar cada obstáculo-

-En esta industria tan competitiva, donde ya no sólo importa un cuerpo esbelto y un rostro exótico, ¿Qué características crees que debe tener una modelo para poder triunfar?-

-La actitud es muy importante, así como demostrar seguridad en los trabajos, pero también la humildad, ya que eso es lo que nos hace grandes como persona-

-_¡Y ahí va de nuevo! ¿Dónde quedó eso de "quiero la paz mundial?_, ejem, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ser modelo?-

-Definitivamente el poder conocer culturas diferentes a la mía. El viajar siempre me ilusionó, y ahora que puedo hacerlo es maravilloso; además sé que puedo llevar un mensaje a la comunidad joven a través de mi trabajo, mostrando mi verdadero yo y sin los estereotipos de modelo esquelética y frívola-

-Ya que lo mencionas, debe ser difícil tratar de sobrevivir en este medio, sobre todo alimentándote de tanta comida baja en grasa y dietética, ¿No es eso desesperante para ti?-

-Yo como normalmente- se defendió Isabella en tono ofendido.

-Ay vamos, cariño- insistió la castaña- es obvio que con ese cuerpecito tan chiquito tu dieta debe constar de dos vasos de agua y una zanahoria, ¿Has pensado en quejarte con derechos humanos?-

-No hay nada malo con mi dieta, de hecho me gusta comer bastante-

-¡Una rebelde!- articuló dramáticamente la periodista- pero ya en serio, ¿No te ha dicho tu médico que pesar cuarenta y tantos kilos a tu edad no es sano?-

-¡No peso cuarenta kilos!, como regularmente y hago ejercicio, ¡Eso es todo!, algo que _ciertas _personas deberían intentar en lugar de envidiar los cuerpos de otras y rellenarse con comida basura mientras las critican- se quejó la francesa cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pequeña demonio! ¿Cómo sabes que…? ¡Digo!, que imaginación tienes…- contestó con una mueca nerviosa- aparte del obvio desorden alimenticio que todas las _flaquitas_ como tú presentan, ¿Hay algo que no te guste de ser modelo?-

-El típico pensamiento de que todas somos unas "cabeza hueca"-

-¡Sin duda!- exclamó sin pensar, pero al ver la cara de ira que tenía la adolescente, prefirió contener su risa- bueno, es que tú sabes… con las _creativas_ respuestas que varias profesionales han dado en los concursos es para creer que tienen cierto problema de, ¿Cómo decirlo?, capacidad neuronal-

-Y con las notas fantasiosas y ridículas que publican los medios, las personas normales como yo creemos que ustedes los periodistas y reporteros tienen, ¿Cómo decirlo?, problemas de adicción a las drogas-

-¡Hija de tu… sagrada mamá!- gritó ofendida la chica de la revista, apuntándola acusadoramente con su dedo- eso que dices es algo muy serio, discriminador y… y… ¡Hereje!-

-Fuiste tú la que empezó- dijo de vuelta la francesa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Chicas, tranquilas- pidió Alissa, sintiendo riesgosa la situación- Amelia, por favor sigue-

-Bien, pero si continúa de insolente tendré que defenderme, y advierto que estoy comenzando clases de defensa personal…- amenazó la joven de ojos claros- como decía, ¿Hay alguna actividad en la que te desempeñes aparte del modelaje? ¿Algún _hobbie_?-

-Practico deporte: baloncesto, tenis, natación…-

-Lo típíco, ¿No?- dijo la morena en tono burlón mientras anotaba.

-Karate, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo…-

-Je…- la reportera tragó saliva al escuchar las artes marciales- ¿Y… qué nivel tienes en esas últimas?-

-Cinta negra en todas, distintos dan_, _¿Quieres una demostración?- dijo tronando sus nudillos.

-¡No!, digo, no es necesario, por eso decía yo que el respeto mutuo es lo más importante _¡Rayos! tan chiquita pero mortal, ¿Cómo iba a saber que era Bruce Lee versión dos?, me tirará los dientes de una patada_-

-También asisto a los orfanatos cada vez que puedo para leerle a los más pequeños, o para ayudar a limpiar- mencionó Isabella, reacomodándose en el sofá.

-_¡Uy sí! que santita resultó, de seguro va para que todos los hombres digan que es tierna y maravillosa, bien pensado pequeña engendro_ ¡Ah! eso es genial, que humanitaria eres- indicó Amelia con una complaciente sonrisa- oye, extraoficialmente, Isabella… ¿Qué talla usas de brassiere?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó con desconfianza la adolescente.

-Vamos, una chica con tus…- la miró discretamente al pecho- cualidades_ y con una cirugía plástica también _seguramente podrá ser el nuevo ángel de Victoria´s Secret -

-38B- contestó la joven con simpleza.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Tiene que ser broma! _esta chica está más "grande" que yo_, _¡Lo sabía!_ _definitivamente se hizo una cirugía, ¡Hasta yo sería contratada si me aumento el tamaño!_- pensó con recelo la chica.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- quiso saber Isabella, levantando una ceja.

-Nada, nada, es que me llama la atención que teniendo un cuerpo tan delgado y la edad, tu talla sea de esa dimensión, no es que sea extraño, hay muchas mujeres con esa medida. Además no estoy en contra de la cirugía estética, todo aquello que nos haga vernos más lindas y sexys es bienvenido-

-No son operadas. Éstas- mencionó agarrando ambos senos con las manos- son mías, créelo o no-

-Vamos, no seas egoísta y dame el número del cirujano que te operó- pidió la periodista en tono risueño.

-¡No son operadas!- gruñó la modelo.

-Prometo guardar el secreto si tú me das el número de tu cirujano, ¿Qué dices?-

-Eres la persona más desesperante con la que he tratado…- masculló Isabella.

-Me han dicho eso un par de veces- respondió- en fin, si no me lo quieres dar lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, tengo mis contactos- aseguró guiñando un ojo.

-Estoy harta, date prisa y termina con esto-

-¿Qué proyectos hay para Isabella Lambert en el futuro próximo?-

-De momento estoy enfocada en la Semana de la Moda, próxima a inaugurarse en esta bella ciudad, y después haré sesiones en Suiza, Italia y Grecia para varias firmas; aún estamos viendo los detalles-

-Interesante- siguió anotando, y luego concluyó- ¿Algo más que quisieras comentar o compartir?- preguntó la joven- _como el número del especialista que te operó la nariz, o la clínica donde te hicieron la liposucción…_- pensó todavía con malicia.

-Quisiera agradecer a Laurence Dominic, mi…-

-¿Tu cirujano plástico?-

-Mi representante- refutó Isabella frunciendo el ceño- quien se ha encargado de mis asuntos publicitarios y ha hecho posible que esté aquí para el evento más importante del año, y claro, a todos los que pertenecen a la familia Christian Dior. Es un sueño trabajar con gente tan maravillosa, ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Genial, con eso concluimos la entrevista _al fin… _ha sido un placer hablar contigo Isabella, y por supuesto un gran honor conocerla señorita Rumsfeld. Cuente con una columna dedicada a su agencia en el número siguiente de la revista-

-Gracias, linda. No olvides mencionar a mis _joyas_ en el apartado del evento-

-¿Sus _joyas_?-

-Sí, los modelos que asistirán a la Semana de la Moda representando a tres firmas-

-Oh, que interesante suena eso- mencionó ronroneante- y… ¿Quiénes son esos… misteriosos hombres?-

-¡Son todo un deleite!- alegó emocionada la deidad- trece esculturas rondan por mi edificio, he de confesarte que no son de mi agencia…- susurró cerca de la reportera- son algo así como un préstamo, ¡Pero valen la pena!, directamente importados de Grecia-

-¿De Grecia? ¿Y son trece?- cuestionó confundida Amelia- Además, ¿Todos están esculturales?- quiso saber finalmente, comenzando a encajar ideas.

-Así es. De hecho… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer?, así podrías conocerlos y si te interesa, te doy completo acceso a las sesiones que hagan durante los promocionales y el evento magno-

-¡¿En serio?-

-Sí. Con la condición de que _Vanity Fair_ haga un especial sobre ellos y mi agencia en dos ediciones más-

-¡Hecho!-

-Esto no me gusta…- susurró la modelo, viendo de mala gana a la emocionada joven. Alissa sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó directo.

-Nanami, reúne al equipo y a los chicos en el "Mandarin" en media hora para comer. Llevaré a una invitada-

_¿Hará Sapphira de Aioros el padre de sus hijos?, ¿Por qué Shura está más bueno que una olla de tamales?, ¿Podrá Shaka encontrar su segunda vocación en el modelaje?, ¿Demandará el primer ministro de Inglaterra a la periodista psicópata?, ¿Revelará Isabella el nombre de su cirujano plástico?, ¿Podrá Amelia controlar su envidia contra las flaquitas?, ¿Qué les depara a nuestros chicos en el Mandarin?, nada bueno seguramente…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Se suponía que iba a terminar este capítulo para mas o menos el 27 de Julio, porque iba a dedicarlo a dos lindas amigas: **Sweet Viictory y Sunrise Spirit**, por sus cumpleaños, los cuales son el 26 y 28 de ese mes, y bueno, no hace falta decir que me retrasé más de la cuenta... pero la intención es la que cuenta, así que les dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño, porque yo sé que les encanta el arquerito, la cabra y el rubio, las quiero!

*****Alissa se refiere al "Mandarin Oriental Tokyo", un lujoso hotel en el centro de Tokio.

*****shikakai, Amla, reetha y behra son distintas frutas de origen hindú que sirven para el crecimiento y fortalecimiento del cabello. La marca del shampoo sí existe ehh! XD

¡Hola! y he aquí (Finalmente!) el sexto capítulo de esta historia, que desde sus comienzos en mi loca cabeza XD, ha tenido el único y solemne propósito de hacer feliz a más de una chica que sea fan de estos carismáticos santos de Athena… osea, puro fanservice! XD y claro, también a más de un chico que me lea por ahí también :P; sí, sí… mucho tiempo, ya sé que tengo el letrero de "sinvergüenza" colgando de mi cuello, pero mientras haya lectores… puedo vivir con eso XD. Y bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo :P. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia que han estado desde el inicio, y por supuesto, a todos los que se han ido uniendo :D.

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Memories666, Sweet Viictory, La Dama de las Estrellas, Sunrise Spirit, Tot12, Suigin Walker, ELI251, SAINT LOVE MOON, Amy Lee Nike, DarkTemplar28, Altariel de Valinor, NaDeSyko, ruby heirdern, The Darkness Doll, Kaito Hatake Uchiha. _


	7. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. Lo que se escribe aquí sólo es por diversión y sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

"**The Boys of the Kido's Mansion"**

**Séptimo capítulo: "Reencuentro inesperado"**

_Capítulo dedicado a Sweet Victory, en honor a la realización de uno de sus sueños: Felicidades por tu graduación de la UA!_

Tenían más de media hora esperando en la terraza de aquel lujoso restaurant que fue reservada sólo para ellos. La vista era sorprendente desde el piso en el que se encontraban, pues la magnífica ciudad de Tokio se extendía ante ellos, sus calles y edificios bajo un cielo despejado. Los chicos veían el menú, indecisos sobre lo que iban a ordenar para almorzar, únicamente comiendo de los aperitivos que estaban en las bandejas y sorbiendo sus bebidas. Ellos estaban sentados de un solo lado en la enorme mesa que había sido preparada para todos, dada la cantidad de personas que eran, y las chicas en el extremo opuesto. Y a pesar de que ambos lados conversaban, los ánimos de los santos ya estaban a modo de prueba; la simple idea de conocer a la misteriosa invitada no dejaba de rondar por sus curiosas cabezas desde que Nanami había mencionado el detalle en la agencia. Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirles de quién se trataba, pues los obligó inmediatamente a subir a las limosinas en cuanto terminó su llamada.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Aioria sobándose el ojo, tras recibir el impacto con el papel que cubría el popote de Kanon.

-Perdón… yo quería darle a Saga- respondió sonriendo el gemelo.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo hambre- dijo Aldebarán apretujándose el estómago- ¿Por qué no comemos de una vez?-

-Aún no, todavía debemos esperar a la señorita Alissa y su invitada- reprendió Shaka.

-Pues ya debería ser hora de que llegara- masculló Saga, más que enfadado.

-Sí, ya me acabe la tercer ronda de frituras, a este paso moriré de inanición- dijo con suma preocupación- ¡Mesero!- llamó a uno de los chicos que se encontraban cerca.

-¿Sí?- se acercó el joven.

-¿Podrías traerme más de esto?, ¡Ah! Y también algo de salsa, ¡Oh! Y otro vaso de limonada, por favor- el joven asintió amablemente y se retiró del lugar.

-Deja de pensar en tu kilométrica solitaria, Alde- intervino Milo- el punto es que aún no llega esa susodicha invitada, ¿No te da curiosidad saber quién es?-

-Podría tratarse de cualquier persona, Milo- dijo Camus restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez sea una brillante abogada, encargada de los asuntos legales de la agencia- comentó Shura.

-O su instructora personal de yoga- dijo Shaka al aire.

-Una publicista- intervino Aioria chasqueando los dedos.

-Quizá sea una psicópata drogadicta que está en plena rehabilitación gracias a las donaciones de la agencia a algún asilo mental-

Todos los chicos voltearon dirección al cangrejo, quien había hablado con desenfado mientras cruzaba los brazos harto de tanto habladero.

-No sabía que tu novia iba a venir, Máscara- comentó Milo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota- respondió el cangrejo, levantando el dedo medio de su mano.

-Como sea, espero que se trate de una sexy modelo de Victoria's Secret, ya saben, la futura madre de mis hijos- añadió con picardía el escorpión.

-Por favor, no desees la desgracia del mundo- comentó el onceavo santo.

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Contigo es más que suficiente para destrozar los nervios de todos, ¿Imaginas pequeñas réplicas tuyas corriendo por ahí, alterando la paz que tanto protegemos?, además… ninguna mujer sería tan estúpida como para tener un hijo tuyo-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- replicó ofendido el menor.

-Sólo habría que convivir contigo cinco minutos para saber que eres un descerebrado idiota-

Y a pesar de la cara fúrica que puso el escorpión, todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas dándole la razón al francés. A excepción de Shaka, que prefería ser un poco más discreto, y Camus quién sólo sonrió burlonamente. Milo los miró a todos con ojos entrecerrados, cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara a esa bola de "traidores".

-¿Y si es una reportera?-

La voz de Mu se dejó escuchar todavía entre las risas, que pararon en seco nada más escuchar semejante frase. Todos se miraron entre sí, nerviosos, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío les recorría la espalda, para luego posar sus ojos en la curiosa imagen del arquero, quien repentinamente parecía atragantarse con su entremés. Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y después de tomar algo de su bebida, pudo percibir el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué me ven?- cuestionó aún tosiendo, con las miradas inquisitivas sobre él- es decir… no es como si… ustedes saben…_ ella_ fuera a hacer una entrevista… otra vez-

-Ya sería mucha desgracia…- respondió por lo bajo Aioria.

-Bueno…- el carnero tragó saliva- vamos a estar en la Semana de la Moda ¿No?, es de esperarse que tengamos entrevistas-

-¡Mu, debería lavarte la boca con jabón!- gritó horrorizado Aioria- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal barbaridad?

-Exagerado…- murmuró el castaño mayor.

-¿Recuerdan la última entrevista que tuvimos?- se atrevió a decir el maestro de Libra. Los chicos sintieron ese escalofrío de nuevo y se sacudieron en su asiento, como si quisieran alejar malas vibras.

-Ni una palabra más- pidió el león, poniendo el puño en la mesa- ¿No ven que con nuestra mala suerte podríamos invocarla?, además cuenta un mito urbano que si dices "reportera" tres veces, un ser horrible aparece-

Los chicos rieron ante el dramatismo del león con tan simple asunto, pero era de esperarse… la exageración de Milo se contagiaba si pasabas demasiado tiempo con él. Por otra parte, el trío de chicas estaba tan enajenado, presas del aburrimiento que por más guapos que estuvieran aquellos hombres, el aleteo de una mosca parecía mucho más atractivo que cualquier cosa de la que estuvieran conversando. Marin y Shaina decidieron parar en una tienda del centro, mejor dicho Marin lo hizo, arrastrando en el acto a la peliverde con ella fuera del vehículo y posteriormente al interior de la boutique, que según el águila tenía "el vestido de sus sueños"; habían prometido llegar a tiempo para la comida, pero eso hacía un largo rato y las chicas se aburrían sin ellas.

-Muero de hambre- comentó Adrianne, ya con la cabeza sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?-

-Yo también muero- se unió Sapphira, sobándose el estómago.

-Ya tuvimos una conversación sobre esto, ¿Recuerdan?- intervino Jade, sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados en su silla en perfecta postura- si quieren tener un hombre como estos deben dejar de comer como vacas-

-¡Pero es lo que hemos estado haciendo!- comentó una llorosa Sapphira- nos has hecho comer de esas ramas verdes igual que a una vaca-

-Se llaman ensaladas, Sapphi-

-Como sea, no le veo diferencia a una ensalada y al pasto. Ambos saben horrible-

-Eres todo un caso, se te está contagiando el dramatismo de ella- indicó a la castaña con un dedo.

-No me culpes- replicó la francesa levantando la vista- de no ser por ese régimen de dictadora al que nos has impuesto desde hace tres semanas, no estuviéramos muriendo de hambre. ¡Al demonio!, pediré una hamburguesa doble con tocino ¡Y papas!, papas bañadas en grasa de tocino- dijo Adrianne, tomando de mala gana la carta del menú- ¡¿Eh… no hay tocino?!- chilló desconsolada.

En ese momento, cuando Jade estaba decidida a impedir que la francesa se fuera a quejar a falta de tocino, reparó en las puertas del elevador abriéndose, al inicio del comedor interior; revelando al fin las siluetas de las tan esperadas féminas. La pelinegra amplió los labios en una sonrisa y le indicó a sus amigas que miraran.

-¡Por fin!- gritó aliviada, llamando la atención del grupo.

En ese momento, los chicos prestaron atención, volteando en igual dirección que las chicas, comprobaron que Alissa llegaba finalmente, acompañada de una hermosa joven que rápidamente captó la atención masculina con aquella corta y sexy minifalda rosa que dejaba al aire sus firmes piernas. La blusa blanca tenía un sencillo corte que le hacía caer holgada mostrando un hombro, zapatillas puntiagudas del mismo color, su deslumbrante cabellera castaña llegaba a los hombros y estaba estilizada salvajemente a la perfección, gafas oscuras de aviador sobre el rostro, un bello reloj de mano y su bolso eran los únicos accesorios que la acompañaban. Nada, pero absolutamente nada pasó desapercibido para los muchachos sobre aquella lindura, principalmente para Kanon y Milo.

-Ouh, ¿Quién es ella?- ronroneó el menor de Géminis, levantando una ceja.

-Si fuera más alta, diría que es una modelo- anexó Afrodita, aprobando el porte de la chica.

-No niego que es elegante- concordó el rubio de Virgo.

-Es muy bonita…- susurró Mu.

-Siento que la he visto antes. Creo que es… es…- repitió Milo, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza. Su expresión concentrada sugería que trataba de recordar algo- es que ella es…-

-Me parece peligrosamente familiar…- comentó de mala gana Aioria entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es… es…- insistió el escorpión, tratando de hallar las palabras.

-¿Quién, Milo, quién?- preguntó Camus exasperado por tanta vacilación del peliazul.

Sin embargo el peliazul continuó observándola. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, la castaña se tropezó sin ninguna razón, como si de pronto hubiera pisado la cáscara de una banana, estrellándose en el suelo torpemente. Alissa rápidamente se apresuró a ayudarla. Las otras tres se golpearon el rostro ante la torpeza de la recién llegada, como si ya esperaran eso de ella.

-Pedazo de torpe, tonta, distraída- habló Jade, terminando de levantarla del suelo- no has cambiado nada-

-También me da gusto verte, Jade- contestó casi tímidamente la morena. Y tras una espontánea risa, las cuatro chicas se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, totalmente felices. Por fin se acercaron, y de pie ante los guerreros, Alissa estaba a punto de presentar a la acompañante.

-Perdonen la demora, chicos. Seguramente se preguntan quién es ella, bueno ella…-

-Es… - Milo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó violentamente de su asiento y apuntándole con un dedo gritó- ¡GATITA FELINA!-

Los chicos abrieron la boca y torcieron las cejas, deformando sus rostros en una graciosa expresión de sorpresa y terror porque aquello simplemente no podía ser posible. El arquero comenzó a ahogarse estrepitosamente con su vaso de limonada, la cual fue a parar a la cara de Máscara Mortal en su intento desesperado por sacarla y no morir asfixiado.

-¡Mi facial!-

-¿Tu qué?- preguntó Kanon con sonrisa socarrona, desviando su atención del asunto.

-Digo… mi… ¡Alergia!, soy alérgico a los limones-.

-Y decías que no eras de _esos_…- comentó el gemelo desviando la mirada hacia el techo mientras jugueteaba con la pajilla de su vaso.

-Creí que los faciales eran cosa de chicas, _Florencio_-

-¡Florentino_, ragazza ignoranti_!-

El santo de Cáncer reparó en el acto lo que acaba de decir, justo cuando vio cómo sus compañeros trataban de aguantar la risa después de escuchar el inesperado diálogo entre la joven y él, dando burlón y notorio énfasis al nombre.

-Entonces realmente eres…- inició Aioria con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Drew!- gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-¡Se los dije!- anunció Milo dando pequeño brinquitos.

-Hola, chicos- saludó ya compuesta- ¿Cómo están?- dijo quitándose las gafas de sol.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Alissa confundida.

-Bastante bien- aseguró la periodista- somos amigos desde hace tiempo-

-Oh, ¡Que maravillosa casualidad!, bueno, en ese caso sentémonos- sugirió sonriente la deidad.

Alissa tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías y despreocupadamente informó a un mesero para que comenzaran a servir la comida, sin notar lo incómoda que se había vuelto la situación entre los chicos y Drew, quien también procedió a sentarse junto a las chicas, tratando de verse casual. Pero la verdad era que su corazón latía rápidamente, no sólo por la emoción de ver nuevamente a sus mejores amigas: el trío del mal, sino por verlos a ellos también, y en especial a _él_. Y sabía, aunque no lo mirara, que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella. La diosa comenzó a hablar de cosas sin parar, sonriente y parlanchina como era, atrayendo la atención de los santos tan sólo unos momentos. Pero el nerviosismo aun así era palpable en todos. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, desconfiadas.

-¿Cómo es que…?- susurró Sapphira, al lado de Drew.

-Ellos son "los trece"- dijo la griega a la vez que veía a sus tres amigas, la cuales ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

-¡¿Quieres decir que ellos son los trece hombres de los que hablaste en tu artículo?!- casi gritó Jade al punto del colapso.

-Shhh, tranquila. Sí, son ellos- contestó en voz baja.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- alegó Sapphira- hemos estado conviviendo con semidioses todo este tiempo, bueno, no es como si no se vieran como semidioses, al contrario…- comentó la pelirroja desviando la mirada hacia los santos.

-Sí, ya sabemos qué quieres decir, pervertida…- susurró Adrianne con malos ojos- en fin, si son los chicos de los que nos hablaste, entonces, quiere decir que uno de ellos es…- prosiguió quedamente.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, ¿Verdad, querida?- preguntó Afrodita, sonriendo.

-¿Eh?, ¡Oh sí!, claro, tal como ha dicho la señorita Rumsfeld- contestó rápidamente Drew, sin tener la más mínima idea a lo que se refería.

Un séquito de hombres y mujeres llegó al instante, depositando múltiples platos sobre la mesa, cada uno con una exquisita variedad de comida y acompañamientos que terminaron por llenar los espacios libres de la superficie. Después del ir y venir de los empleados, todos comenzaron a comer, sin saber exactamente qué decir en esos momentos. El silencio se apoderó del lugar durante minutos, hasta que por fin, alguien decidió deshacerse de esa situación, ellos y la chica no eran extraños después de todo, no había razón para comportarse así.

-Drew, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- habló, para sorpresa de todos, Mu. La chica lo miró y sonrió.

-Sí, claro-

-Antes de venir, escuché decir a Sapphira que al fin "las sirenas" se reunirían nuevamente. Creo que se refería a ustedes cuatro, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó ella con diversión- es un nombre que surgió cuando éramos estudiantes-

-Tengo curiosidad acerca de ese apodo, ¿Por qué se hacen llamar "las sirenas"?- preguntó curioso el santo de Aries.

-Oh bueno, es una larga historia- aseguró Drew jugueteando con su tenedor.

-Ni tanto- aseguró Jade.

-¡Sí que lo es!- replicó la periodista con malos ojos a la pelinegra- ¿Quieren que les cuente?-

-¡Sí!-

-No-

-¡Vamos, gato!-

-No quiero oír esa bobería, Milo- replicó el león, observando acusadoramente a la periodista- y tú sabes que ella habla demasiado, estaremos aquí una eternidad…- susurró fastidiado- ¡Tengo una idea!, hagamos esto con democracia: los que quieran oír a Drew, levanten la mano- pidió Aioria.

Para mala suerte del felino, casi todos levantaron la mano en apoyo a la castaña. El león puso su mejor cara de indignación ante la traición de sus compañeros, sin tener más opción que enfurruñarse en su asiento de brazos cruzados. Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra ese día en especial, así que sin ánimos de escuchar a Drew, continuó devorando lo que quedaba de su plato, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-¿Entonces, nos dirás?- pidió Milo con ojos brillantes. La joven se tomó un momento para inhalar y acomodar las ideas.

-Somos llamadas así en una región de Brasil- aseguró con pose orgullosa.

-¿De verdad?- inquirió Aldebarán- ¿En dónde? He recorrido todo el país, y estoy seguro de que no he escuchado el sobrenombre- dijo tomando su barbilla con una mano.

-Ah… eso es porque… somos un grupo muy respetado, no se nos menciona a la ligera-

-¿Por qué las nombraron así?- intervino Shaka. Drew rió.

-¿Acaso no es obvio, _baby_?- preguntó acomodando su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-No creo que sea por la estrecha cintura y los senos redondos- comentó con descaro Máscara Mortal.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo las cuatro, con tenedores y cuchillos en mano, casi abalanzándose sobre el peliazul.

-Vamos, niños, no comiencen a discutir… _ya no estoy tan joven como para aguantarlos_- pensó Dohko- anda, continúa-

-Estaba diciendo: todo empezó en Brasil, cuando conseguí una beca de intercambio en mi último año de universidad…-

…

_Hacía poco tiempo que había bajado del avión, en el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo, la ciudad donde viviría los próximos ocho meses. La joven no tardó en encontrar un taxi, pidiendo al conductor que la llevara a su nuevo campus. El trayecto era largo hasta las instalaciones educativas, pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que podía hacer mientras iba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, era admirar la belleza de la metrópolis. Los edificios eran altísimos, mucha gente por las aceras, autos, árboles, comercios, todo en un desfile sin fin, lleno de color y figuras. Drew abrió un poco los labios, impresionada por el contraste con su natal Grecia: aquello iba a ser toda una aventura. _

_Después de casi media hora, finalmente los jardines de la institución aparecieron frente a ella. Pagó al hombre, tomó sus maletas y tras un suspiro para armarse de valor, empezó la caminata al interior. Ese día era importante hacer el registro como alumna de intercambio, de manera que le asignaran el horario a seguir, profesores, aulas y lo obvio: su lugar de residencia. Caminó, pensando en muchas cosas, que ni siquiera se fijó por dónde iba. Terminó en medio de una plazuela, donde se erigía una gran columna de piedra en medio de un estanque circular, se refugió bajo la sombra de los árboles, completamente desubicada. Torció la boca y sacó de su bolso un mapa del campus. _

_-Veamos… si esto está aquí…- señaló el punto con su dedo- las oficinas de servicios escolares deben estar por… ¡Aquí!... ¿O era por allá?- miró a su alrededor confundida- ¿Sur o norte?- se dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡argh! No puedo recordar lo que dijo el profesor- alegó tratando de rememorar las palabras de su tutor, al cual no prestó atención desde que supo que había sido aceptada: craso error- oficinas, oficinas- siguió mirando alrededor. _

_-_¡Cuidado!-

_El lejano grito con acento llegó hasta sus oídos, distraída volteó a sus espaldas, solo para encontrarse con la muy cercana imagen de una pelota de béisbol que iba directo a su cabeza. Drew solamente tuvo tiempo para abrir los ojos como platos mientras apretaba el pequeño mapa entre sus manos. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella: la pelota acercándose, el impacto con su cabeza, y la deformación de su cara en una graciosa mueca. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, con la vista perdida y después cayó al pasto de frente. Escuchó que se acercaban, gritándole cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Una chica se arrodilló y la giró con preocupación; la griega no podía enfocarla, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y las palabras que la otra decía tampoco se procesaban en su cabeza. _

-¡Ei! ¿você está bem?-

_-_Eu acho que nós matá-la, Jade_- habló una segunda, alcanzando a la primera. _

_-Mami- solo contestó la castaña todavía aturdida- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando tocó su frente. _

_-¿Griega?- preguntó una vocecilla. _

_Solo entonces Drew sacudió la cabeza y vio a sus acompañantes. A su lado estaba una muchacha no mayor que ella, de cabello largo y negro que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, blanquísima y que vestía con ropa deportiva; frente a ella otra chica, esta vez de cabello castaño claro pero igualmente vestida. Sus ojos ambarinos mostraban preocupación; la estudiante parpadeó unas veces, intentando recobrar el sentido. _

_-Sí, yo soy… yo estaba…- dijo atropelladamente. _

_-Vamos, arriba- la pelinegra le ayudó a levantarse sin demasiado esfuerzo. _

_-Perdona, no queríamos golpearte, creo que se me pasó la mano al lanzar la pelota- se disculpó la otra. _

_-Pues tienes mano de beisbolista profesional- admitió Drew adolorida- ah, esperen, ¿Ustedes también son griegas?- preguntó al notar la plática casual en su idioma. Ambas rieron. _

_-Que chica más despistada- _

_-Ella sí, yo soy francesa, pero también sé hablar griego- comentó risueña la castaña, con su marcado acento- soy Adrianne y ella es Jade- _

_-Drew- se presentó con un apretón de manos hacia las dos. _

_-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- se dirigió Jade. _

_-¡El registro!- recordó de pronto- estaba buscando las oficinas de servicios escolares y me perdí- _

_-Nosotras te llevaremos, te lo debemos después de dejarte esta contusión- aseguró Adrianne. _

_Así, sin decir más, amabas chicas tomaron las maletas y a Drew, llevándola rápidamente a través del campus, hasta que por fin llegaron a las benditas oficinas… _

…

-Qué genial historia, ¿Ya podemos irnos?- interrumpió Aioria, exasperado a más no poder.

-Aún no termino-

-Sí, gato, espera- dijo Milo entretenido- ¿Y después?-

-Bueno, resulta que mi compañera de habitación fue Adriann; Jade y Sapphira ya compartían habitación y estaba justo al lado de la nuestra. Era una casa realmente grande, ya saben, para los estudiantes de intercambio-

-Y se conocen desde entonces- comentó Dohko.

-Sí-

-Maldita broma del destino…- murmuró el león- juntar a estas cuatro locas…-

-Nos hicimos amigas a pesar de que estudiábamos en diferentes licenciaturas-

-Y no es por presumir, pero éramos bastante populares entre los chicos- aseguró Sapphira en pose triunfante.

-¿Cuáles?, ¿Los del reformatorio?- soltó el cangrejo.

-¡Ja-ja! Graciosísimo, _Florencio_- atacó la periodista, ganando un gruñido de él- digamos que el sobrenombre surgió debido a eso…- continuó Drew, recargada en su asiento.

…

_Las chicas estaban reunidas en una noche de viernes en una sola habitación, comiendo cuanta porquería pudieron encontrar en las tiendas de autoservicio. No era que su vida social fuera poca, al contrario, fiestas, invitaciones y viajes no les faltaban, sin embargo, la semana más temida por todos había llegado: semana de exámenes; el lujo de salir y distraerse no se lo podían dar durante los siguientes siete días. Había un regadero de envolturas, botellas y claro, termos con café en el cuarto de Drew y la francesa, donde las acompañaban Sapphira y Jade, sentadas sobre las camas. Las carpetas de notas y demás utensilios escolares habían quedado abandonados sobre el escritorio hacía un tiempo, y ahora las cuatro se dedicaban a tomar un descanso mientras hablaban. _

_-Y entonces le dije: _Oye, Antonio, somos el uno para el otro, ¡Casémonos, hombre!_- habló en español con acento gracioso. _

_-¿Él que dijo?- preguntó Sapphira emocionada. _

_-Pues… nada realmente, para cuando terminé de hablar ya tenía a seguridad esposándome- contestó Drew pesantiva- claro que exageraron un poco cuando me etiquetaron de "acosadora", yo les dije la verdad: Antonio cayó enamorado desde que me vio, pero era demasiado tímido para acercarse, así que lo hice yo- _

_-Sí, una historia totalmente creíble- dijo Adrianne girando los ojos. _

_-¿No tuviste problemas?- inquirió la pelinegra. _

_-Nada grave, solo que desde ese día no puedo acercarme a Antonio Banderas a menos de cien metros- aseguró con tranquilidad- ¡Oh, Antonio!- exclamó soñadoramente en un suspiro. _

_Justo cuando las cuatro rieron, música comenzó a entrar por su ventana. Se miraron entre sí confundidas, ya que eran las dos de la mañana y casi nadie estaba despierto en su residencia. El ritmo de la música era de suaves notas de violines; Sapphira entrecerró los ojos, dudosa, ¿Acaso estaban tocando justo en el jardín?, se levantó primero para acercarse hasta la ventana que justamente tenía vista hacia el patio frontal de la fraternidad; ahogó una carcajada tapándose con ambas manos la boca para no dejar salir ni un sonido, pero su expresión sugería que algo realmente la estaba matando de risa. Con un movimiento de la mano, le pidió a las otras tres que se acercaran junto a ella. El trío, después de mirarse entre sí, se levantó presuroso y también se asomó afuera. _

_Justo como pensaron, violines eran los que creaban la música, tocados por cuatro hombres en medio del jardín, y frente a ellos otro chico, alto y de cuerpo bien formado. Vestía casualmente con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, en sus manos cargaba un ramo de rosas. _

_-¿No es ese Vinicius Di Morilo?- preguntó Adrianne, tratando de enfocarlo entre las sombras. _

_-¿"Vinicius"? ¿Como Vinicius Di Morilo, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad?- cuestionó Sapphira. _

_-¿Qué rayos quiere?- siguió Jade. _

_-¡Drew!- gritó de improvisto el joven. _

_-¿Qué, yo?- la estudiante se acercó un poco más a la ventana. _

_-No nos dijiste que eras su amiga- acusó Adrianne. _

_-Pero sólo tengo una clase con él- _

_-¡Drew!, ¡Amor mío!- gritó una vez más el rubio. _

_-¡Vini!- contestó la aludida- ¿Qué demonios haces… a las dos de la mañana… bajo mi ventana?- _

_-No puedo contenerlo más, ¡Te amo!- _

…

-¡Woh, woh! Espera un segundito-

Drew casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su narración ser interrumpida como un cd en movimiento. Torció los labios, levantó una ceja y miró al culpable.

-¿Y ahora qué, Aioria?-

-Sólo tengo curiosidad… ¿Realmente existió ese tipo?-

-Claro que sí-

-Ya en serio, ¿De verdad alguien podía hallarte agradable?-

-Créelo o no-

-Ok, si hubo un idiota al que le gustaste, entonces es posible que aún puedas conseguirte esa modelo, Milo-

-¡Oye!-

-Como iba diciendo…-

…

_-¿Qué me dices?- _

_-Tal vez exageras un poquito, Vini- _

_-Claro que no, lo supe desde que tropezaste conmigo aquella vez- insistió el futbolista. _

_-¿Te refieres al primer día de clases, cuando me resbalé y te cayó encima el café hirviendo de mi termo?- _

_-Sí, ese día-_

_-Creo que ese café le derritió el cerebro- comentó Jade- ¡Oye! ¡Largo de aquí o llamaré a la policía!- _

_Inmediatamente después de que terminó de hablar, una figura se desprendió de las sombras, como si hubiera aguardado el momento justo para salir; las cuatro jóvenes soltaron un pequeño grito a causa del miedo que les provocó la aparición de aquel ente. Se aproximó hasta ser un poco más visible, al lado de Vinicius, donde fue fácil apreciar que se trataba de otro hombre, también con un ramo de rosas en las manos; dirigió su mirada brillante hacia la ventana, aclaró la voz y comenzó a recitar palabras. _

_-"__Pero calla, que luz se abre paso a través de esa ventana, es el oriente y Jade es el sol, __sal__ bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, que está pálida y fría de dolor por que tú, su doncella eres más…"-_

_-¡Alto ahí, _Romeo_!- gritó enfurecida la mencionada- ¿Qué es esto, una junta de estúpidos?, váyanse todos, en serio llamaré a la policía, ¿Saben lo que les hacen en la cárcel a tontos como ustedes?- amenazó Jade, balanceando su puño fúricamente. _

_-Jade tiene un admirador, ¡Qué lindo!- Sapphira aplaudió infantilmente- eres una pilla, te lo tenías bien guardado- _

_-Ni siquiera lo conozco- _

_De nuevo, más sombras surgieron de todos lados de la calle, uno a uno, lentamente hasta que se vislumbraron por completo; eran al menos una decena de estudiantes masculinos, cada uno con un ramo de flores. _

_-El día del apocalipsis llegó, aunque no con zombies como esperaba- habló Jade- Sapphira, la cosa se puso seria, trae mi arma- _

_-¡¿Tienes un arma?!- _

_-Toma- _

_Adrianne y Drew abrieron la boca cuando notaron la tremenda escopeta que fue entregada por la pelirroja, sin siquiera saber de dónde demonios la había sacado y tan rápido. Jade la tomó con destreza y velozmente apuntó con ella al conjunto de chicos que estaban invadiendo su patio, incluso pisando el césped que tanto le gustaba. _

_-Muy bien, idiotas, contaré hasta tres y quiero verlos correr lejos de aquí- _

_-¡Espera!- gritó uno de ellos, levantando las manos- sólo queremos… nosotros vinimos…- _

_-¡Queremos cortejarlas!- se unió otro. _

_-Por favor, les rogamos que nos acepten. Hemos caído ante sus encantos- admitió un tercero._

_-Uy, ¿Oíste eso, Sapphi? "encantos"- cuchicheó Adrianne con una risilla. _

_-No es nuestra culpa- insistió Vinicius- ustedes… las cuatro chicas más lindas del campus, nos han hechizado, como por mágica- _

_-¡Aquí está tu magia!- exclamó la pelinegra ajustando la mira en él. _

_-¡Jade, no!, espera- pidió Sapphira- nos están halagando; podríamos escucharlos al menos, ¿No crees?- _

_Jade torció los labios, pero después de ver los ojos suplicantes de sus amigas, retiró el arma, concediéndoles a los dichosos admiradores unos minutos para que hablaran. _

_-¿Qué decías de los encantos?- dijo la pelirroja más que embobada. _

_-Sí, ustedes son hermosas- retomó la palabra el futbolista- sus risas melodiosas, contagiosas y cristalinas…- _

_-Ustedes cuatro son como un grupo de seres extraterrenales- dijo otro. _

_-¿Nos acaba de decir raras?- indagó Drew. _

_-Como…- _

_-Como cuatro sirenas- terminó Vinicius- los seres perfectos y hermosos que cantaban para alegrar los corazones de los hombres- _

_-¡Sí! ¡Cuatro sirenas!- apoyó un chico al fondo. _

_-¡Vivan las cuatro sirenas!- _

…

-Y así fue…- concluyó Drew asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy interesante tu novela de ciencia ficción- comentó Cáncer, hastiado.

-¡Es la verdad!-

-_Esos niños tenían retraso_- pensó Dohko negando lentamente.

-Es una… muy… tierna e interesante historia- comentó Mu, dudoso de sus propias palabras.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- se unió Aioria agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Gatita! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan popular?- exclamó Milo sonriente.

-¿Ven? Milo sí me cree- alegó Drew.

-Sí, porque ya tenemos claras las capacidades neuronales de mi amigo el bicho- atacó el león, y varios de los santos rieron.

-¿Sabes, Drew?, yo recuerdo esa historia un poquito diferente- habló la pelinegra, sobándose el mentón.

-Nop, es justo como acabo de decirla-

-Creo que no, verán, nuestro apodo surgió porque…-

….

-_¡Mis oídos!- gritó un pobre hombre tapándose las orejas lo mejor que podía._

_-¡Dios, si me dejas vivir te juro que…- _

_-¡WOOO-OH!- _

_Se escuchó el triple aullido a modo de coro en el que se trataba de hacer una pseudo imitación del legendario tema de Bon Jovi… _

_-¡LIVIN´ ON A PRAYER!-_

_Drew seguía cantando con aquella extremadamente desafinada voz que hacía estremecer hasta el último vidrio del bar, y sumado a las tres voces igual de desentonadas y dispares que le seguían desde abajo del escenario. Las chicas estaban más que ebrias, cantando, si es que eso se podía llamar así, lo más fuerte que podían. _

_-Juro que acaban de perforarme los tímpanos- se dijo a sí mismo el encargado del lugar- no puedo soportarlo más, ¡Largo de aquí!- gritó el exasperado hombre al mismo tiempo que lanzó una botella al escenario. _

_A pesar del estado de la castaña, logró esquivar el botellazo. El recipiente fue a dar al equipo de sonido al fondo del escenario, mismo que hizo corto circuito, apagando abruptamente la emoción del cuarteto que ya tenía más de tres horas torturando a los clientes del bar. _

_-¿Qué significa esssto?- preguntó arrastrando la lengua la francesa- está violando nuessstra libertad de expre… expresssión- aseguró picando el pecho del hombre con su dedo, mientras se balanceaba. _

_-Y ustedes están haciendo sangrar mis oídos. Son como las sirenas que chillaban para dejar sordos a los hombres y destruir sus embarcaciones, ¡O peor que ellas! no se atrevan a regresar a mi local ¡JAMÁS!- _

_Las insistentes estudiantes pusieron resistencia para terminar su fiesta privada, por lo tanto el dueño tuvo que llamar a sus dos gorilas para que sacaran al cuarteto del mal, cuyo nombre acababa de ser rebautizado, el cual sería mencionado y recordado por varios antros y bares durante un tiempo… _

…

-Pues si ellas cantan como tú, Drew… no me sorprende que las apodaran así- comentó Shura despistadamente, ganándose la mirada asesina de las cuatro "Sirenas".

…

_Las puertas se cerraron bruscamente, provocando que varios de los cristales se rompieran. Las chicas fruncieron el seño y se miraron entre ellas. _

_-¡Bah!- gritó Adrianne- no saben lo que es talento. Vamos chicas, la noche es joven-_

_-¡Sí!- _

_Así la amenaza andante, en forma de cuatro estudiantes de intercambio, se dirigió hacia un nuevo lugar en el que pudieran explayar sus incomprendidos talentos. Pero estaban tan ebrias que su sentido de la orientación jamás les avisó cuando terminaron en un antro gay…_

…

-Sí… es un poco diferente-

-¡Jade!- soltó exasperada Drew- mi versión era mejor y más romántica, ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo?-

-Sólo cuento la versión original de los hechos-

-Oigan, tranquilas; si no van a empezar una guerra en lodo y trajes de baño, no hay porqué alterarse- comentó el escorpión en una sonrisa.

-Milo, por Athena- susurró Camus rodando los ojos.

-No has cambiado, chico _playboy_- dijo Drew riendo- tienes razón, el punto es que nos gusta el sobrenombre y llamarnos así, no importa cómo haya surgido. Fin-

-Perfecto, ese "fin" quiere decir que ya has terminado, entonces nos vamos- habló el santo de Leo otra vez, comenzando a levantarse- fue un _semi placer_ volverte a ver, Drew, pero ya nos tenemos que ir; tenemos trabajo, ¿Verdad, chicos?-

-Es verdad, necesitamos seguir con la segunda sesión- secundó Alissa mientras veía su reloj- ya todos hemos terminado de comer, así que deberíamos regresar. ¿Estás lista, querida?-

-Más que lista- respondió la castaña.

-¿Ella también viene?- preguntó Aioria alarmado- ¿Qué tiene ella que hacer en nuestro territorio?-

-Tranquilo, lindura. Yo la invité a visitar la agencia- habló la deidad- ya verán, les encantará el trabajo que hará, y como ya se conocen, ¡Todo será más fácil!- terminó sonriendo Alissa.

Sin esperar respuesta, la dueña de la agencia se levantó, tomando su costoso bolso y colocándose las gafas igualmente caras. Como si fuera una señal, los chicos también comenzaron a dejar sus asientos para irse; uno a uno fueron abandonando la mesa, caminando hacia el interior del restaurant, y de igual manera las muchachas de imagen se levantaron, mirando con insistencia a Drew, esperando que ella las acompañara, sin embargo ésta se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño primero. Aunque la verdad era que ocupaba algo de tiempo para volver a convencerse de que todo lo que ocurrió era real y no una alucinación. Abrió su bolsa una vez que la mayoría se alejó, y comenzó a rebuscar en ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no lograba ver lo que buscaba entre el montón de cosas que tenía.

-Maldita cosa, ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó revolviendo todo.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-

Drew dio un salto por el susto, no sólo porque juraría que estaba sola, sino por la inconfundible voz que le habló. Respiró sigilosa, pero rápidamente para tomar aire y una vez que tuvo valor suficiente se dio la media vuelta, regalando una sonrisa más que convincente.

-¡Aioros!- saludó efusiva- sí, claro, sólo buscaba mi…- desvió la mirada al interior de su bolsa- ¡Mi celular!, aquí está- dijo tomándolo de prisa- ya sabes, es importante que lo tenga cerca, nunca se sabe cuándo llamará el jefe para decirme que no arruine el reportaje, o mi vecina para darme noticias de mi amado Jake- habló rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. El moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca y devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Tu vecina cuida a tu novio?- preguntó distraídamente.

-¿Qué?, ¡No, no!, Jake es mi perro- aclaró en seguida la chica.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, no importa… - dijo mirando hacia atrás, por donde sus compañeros salían hacia el ascensor- Alissa me pidió que te apresurara… tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la segunda sesión y…-

-Sí, lo entiendo. Iré en un minuto-

-Está bien… supongo que te veo allá-

-Claro-

Y tras una sonrisa, el joven griego se fue nuevamente por dónde había venido, para así dejar sola de una vez a la periodista. Ella lo siguió con la vista, asegurándose de que se había alejado. Suspiró con halo de derrota, para después sentarse en una silla; percibía el corazón acelerado, e intentó relajarse, pues sabía que a partir de ese día no sólo tenía que ocuparse de cubrir el evento principal en el desfile de moda, sino que ahora tendría que verse con los muchachos habitantes del mítico Santuario, de los que tenía gratos recuerdos, y buenas amistades.

-_Sí, todos ellos son mis amigos, nada más…_- pensó de manera nostálgica.

Regresó su atención al bolso y por fin vislumbró una tonalidad roja entre sus miles de cosas; metió la mano y sacó con cuidado aquel objeto. La tira de tela roja estaba entre sus manos, y tan solo verla parecía calmarle los nervios sin importar qué ocurriera.

-Todo este tiempo, ¿Y lo único que pude decirle fue eso?, eres un genio, Drew- se recriminó con un bufido.

…

-¿Marin?- preguntó confundido el león- ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?-

El joven guerrero observó la enorme cantidad de bolsas que traían cargando ella y Shaina, y que con ayuda del chofer, ya metían al portaequipaje de las limosinas. La amazona de Ophicu estaba exhausta, aventó lo que pudo dentro del vehículo y se adueñó de la mitad del asiento cuando se recostó, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Mis compras- respondió feliz la amazona, dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

-Oh…-

-Espera a que veas lo que encontré en esa tienda. Ya quiero llegar a casa para mostrártelas-

-Sí, genial- respondió dudoso, algo no cuadraba- oye, sobre esta mañana… ¿Ya no estás molesta?-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- dijo ella como si fuera una ofensa- tú sabes que te adoro-

El joven sonrió aliviado de que todo el drama con su novia al fin se hubiera acabado.

-Además… compré todas estas cosas con tu tarjeta de crédito…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Y ahora con Drew cerca ¿Quién podrá defender a nuestros santitos?, ¿Podrán las sirenas ser respetadas algún día?, ¿Cuánto habrá gastado Marin en esa tienda?, ¿Cómo es que Aioria tiene una tarjeta de crédito?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola, después de este milenio que ha pasado!

Comenzaré con la disculpa correspondiente, aunque sé que no sirve mucho. En mi defensa debo decir que el borrador de este capítulo estaba hecho mucho antes de incluso publicar el capítulo seis, pero resulta que el año pasado, en verano, a un individuo se le ocurrió robarme mi bolsa con mi laptop adentro, cámara, celulares, etc. Un drama total; realmente fue un milagro que pudiera recuperar archivos, porque un amigo tenía una especie de respaldo de mis documentos, fotos y todo eso. Además está el factor escuela, mientras más avanzo la cosa se pone más exigente y difícil, así que aparte de estar en apagón de inspiración, si tenía tiempo para algo, lo usaba para descansar. Bueno, finalmente vio la luz el capítulo siete, espero que les guste, y no se preocupen, no pienso dejar colgada la historia.

*Por cierto, sé que algunas personitas llegaron aquí por recomendación de _**Sweet Victory**_, como promesa de cierta sorpresita en mi fic, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado la introducción de la loca reportera. A los que no les suene para nada, Drew es personaje original de mi amiga ya mencionada, y aparece en su fic _**"Reportera del Zodiaco"**_, un fic altamente recomendable para que lean. Cabe aclarar que mi historia no es continuación de la suya, sino que estoy usando a su personaje y ciertos elementos de su fic para el mío. Ojalá les guste!

_Agradecimientos por su comentario en el último capítulo a:_

_Sweet Victory, Kaito Hatake Uchiha, Kumikoson4, SAINT LOVE MOON, Suigin Walker, ELI251, Altariel de Valinor, Nabiki Bucio, tisbe24, Dlkg, Kare, Pyxys and Linx, nehezz, alnash de Leo. _

*Traducciones:

¡Ei! ¿você está bem?- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?

Eu acho que nós matá-la, Jade- creo que la matamos, Jade

Ragazza ignoranti-Chica ignorante


End file.
